


Double Dates

by daninino



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Closeted Character, Coming of Age, Double Dating, Drinking, Exchange Student, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Gay Character, Gay Shiro, Homophobia, Jock Keith, Keith Adopted, Keith has a motorcycle, Lance´s Family, Lesbian Character, Loner Keith, M/M, Multishipping, Mutual Pining, New kid Lance, Parties, Rich Keith, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, alternative universe, gay Adam, highshool, homophobic parents, keith and shiro brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 67,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daninino/pseuds/daninino
Summary: Keith and Lance are to opposite poles. Keith an ex-football player that prefer to spend his time alone with his music. On the other hand, Lance is that new transfer student that tries way to hard to blend into the crowd. What do they have in common? They´re both best friends with Hunk and a mutual hate for each other.Still, neither of them can say no to a challenge and that how they are stuck going in double dates with their respective “girlfriends” to prove the other wrong.It´s a story of rivals becoming friends. Of friends becoming what might be more but getting stuck on the limbo of unsureness and fear.  Figuring each other together and realizing everything at the worst possible moment. Filled with sloppy lies with so much truth behind them. Come and see Lance and Keith through there stupid teen romcom.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just for you guys to know this fic was written a long time ago. I think I finished it a little post season eight, which I didn´t watch and still haven´t (and probably never will lol). 
> 
> Besides that, I also want to say that this fic is finished, and has been for a long time, but just now I´ve had the courage to post it. I really hope you enjoy uwu.

Keith could feel the wind in his hair as he leans on the bar that separated him from the 3 floors fall. He liked to hang out on the roof top of the school. It was the perfect spot to skip Mr. Coran´s study hour. The door was always lock but he always found a way to bust it open, and as long he locks it up again it was like he was never there.

The music blasting in his ears was interrupted by the sound of a message notification. He reached down his pocket to grab his phone and check who it was.

 **Hunk:  
** Have something important to tell u!! **  
**Meet me at our spot after class.

 **Keith:**  
K.

He looks up to stare at the football field once again. _Behind the benches on the field._ He thought. That was there usual spot where they would hang out until their parents would call them yelling for them to come home. He smiled, turn back and stared on his way.

He was the first one to arrive. He leans on the metal bar and cross his arms waiting. Hunk being late was odd considering how urgent the message seem.

He heard some steps coming his way and turn his head towards them. Instead of his best friend he saw the lanky brown mess that is Lance Sanchez. As he got closer, Keith could see his face twisting into a frown when he saw him. His steps became louder and faster until he reaches him.

“What are you doing here?!” He spit on his face. Keith whipped it off. Hunk must have asked him to come too. So annoying. Why did Hunk like to hang around this guy anyway?

“Hunk asked me to come. This is our spot, you know.” He said calmly. He had to be tolerant, even if this guy was the biggest asshole he had met.

“Pfff. He called me here too.” The words came out of his mouth as he crosses his arms. “He said it was something private, so you should probably leave us alone.” He pops his hip to match his attitude.

“Has it occurred to you that Hunk has more than one friend?” Keith said sarcastically without looking at him.

“He has more friends, he just-” Lances was cut off by someone yelling from afar.

“HEY GUYS!” Hunk was running towards them catching his bread. “I´M COMING”. Lance and Keith waited for him without saying a word, which, was probably for the best.

“I´m sorry…” Hunk was gasping for air between his words as he fell into a bleacher. He must be very out of shape to be out of bread from such a short run. “I´m late…” gasp” …is just that Ivasor” gasp again “gave us one of those long lectures” gasp.

“Here buddy” Lance took out an old metal container “It´s kind of hot but it better than nothing.” So, he could be nice, just not to him, good to know.

“Thanks” He took the bottle and finish it almost immediately. He should convince him to come to the gym with him. I couldn´t hurt. He seemed fine after the water, recovering his normal stand and whipping the sweat off.

“So, what was it that you needed to tell us?” Keith went straight to the point.

“I HAVE A CRUSH!” he yelled in excitement with a slight blush in his cheeks. Was this it? It´s cute, but…this is reason he came? What was he supposed to do about it?

Lance on the other hand seem thrilled.

“Good for you buddy” He said probably too bland.

“Don´t be rude!” Lance looked at his with burning eyes. What was up with him? He didn´t even said something bad.

“What? Why?” He asked in confusion. He never starts the fight, it´s always this guy.

“Can´t you see? Hunk is a lady’s man now! Get happy for him” he complained a little too loud. He was starting to get on his nerves.

“I am!” he raised his voice. “But I don´t know what that has to do with me”

“Well you guys are my best friends” Hunk said happily not even shaken by the whole situation. He was already use to it. “And have much more experience than me. So, I was hoping for your advice”

Lance eyes lit up. “Sure buddy! Whatever you need! So, who is she?” He said without hiding any curiosity. He must be so fucking noisy.

“Wait experience?” Keith had to interrupt because that assumption of him was so far from the truth. Yeah, he probably has liked someone before, but he had never been in a relationship. And if he was, Hunk would be the first to know.

“Well yeah. Lance has a girlfriend” Hunk said. Lance smirk looking at Keith. He rolled his eyes. “And Keith you are one of the most popular guys among the girls” Lance cocky smile disappeared to give him an envious glare. ”Besides, I know you are very secretive about some stuff so I understand that you aren´t telling me but…rumors has it that your dating someone in secret.”

“What?!” he exclaimed. Rumors? What rumors? Who the fuck was making rumors about him?! And popular among the girls? Ha! As if! How can they even “ _like_ ” him? He doesn´t even talk to girls.

“Ha! Keith? A girlfriend? That was a good one buddy” Lance said. That was the first time he could agree with Lance, still didn´t want him to know he was right.

“What? You think that I can´t have a girlfriend?” He was getting piss. Without noticing his eyebrows crossing paths in his forehead.

“Not even if your life depended on it” His words losing that playfulness they always had. He meant it. Keith wanted to punch his face to shut him up, but he knew a better way. He straightens his stand, cross his arms and clear his voice.

“Hmmm…well I do have a girlfriend” a satisfaction smile appeared on his face as he saw Lance´s jaw drop.

“I knew it!” Hunk yelled and ran to hug Keith. “So happy for you dude. Why didn´t you tell me?”

“Umm…” Keith didn´t think this all the way through. “Uh…You know we kind of just recently got together” he smiled nervously, hoping to not be caught in his lie.

“I don´t buy it.” Lance finally said. “Does she study here?”

“Yes!” He said without thinking. _Dumbass!_ He thought to himself.

“What grade?” he gave him a flat stare, like he was trying to see throw him.

“Junior” He look back. He was already too deep into the hole, couldn´t back up now.

“Who is the lucky gal´ then?” Hunk ask curios with his arm still around him.

Keith felt pressure, with sweat staring to form in his forehead. He needs to think of someone that he talks to, someone who he was seen with but that they would never feel brave enough to walk up and ask her for the truth. The time was running out and they were getting impatient.

“Well…who is she?” Lance said tapping his foot on the ground.

“Come on, Keith, don´t be-” Hunk was cut off.

“Romelle!” Keith screamed the first name that finally came to mind, but it was perfect.

“Romelle?! The exchange student?!” Hunk ask amazed by the great catch his friends had made.

“Yup” Keith reassure him and himself.

“Why didn´t you tell me?” Hunk asked pretending to be offended.

“She is kind of shy… She wanted to keep this in between us, you know?” he shrugs. _What a lame excuse._

“Wait, who?” Lance said lost in the conversation.

“Oh! Right! You don´t know her. She is this blond girl with bangs that always wears braids. She is super cute and _French_. She is also super intelligent and sweet but very reserve.” Hunk explained to Lance.

“Yeah…” Keith said a little weird out by his friend. He knew a little too much about her. “She is staying at my neighbor’s house. We became friends…and well, we are together”

“Oh I´m so happy for you” Hunk lock his neck in between his arm and messed his hair up. Keith laugh, but there sweet moment was interrupted by Lance.

“Well still not better than my girlfriend, Allura”

“They´re girls, Lance, not comparable” Keith reminded him as he rolled his eyes.

“Hmmm…You right”

His heart pump harder as he finally got Lance to admit he was right.

“So how about we go on a double date?” Lance said smiling smugly.

This time his heart stopped with Lance´s proposal of challenge. He was looking for proof that didn´t exist, but no matter how stupid this was he couldn´t let him win.

“Triple if Hunk has the balls to ask his crush out.”

“I don´t think I can, though” Hunk said shyly with a little redness in his cheeks.

“We will work on that, honey, but for now. What do you say Keith?” he was pushing him to his limit. There is no way he could say yes, but…This was probably a bad idea.

“I don´t know, if she would…”

“Oh, you don´t know…or is it that you aren´t actually dating?” he asked smirking.

“We are”

“Then it shouldn´t be a problem. What kind of girl doesn´t want to go out with her boyfriend?” Lance questioned him.

He wanted to prove Lance wrong so bad, but there was no way possible that he could accept. He didn´t even know if Romelle would do it!

“Fine! Let´s all go out” Keith responded.

He was digging his own grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes home and has a typical family dinner with Allura as a special guest. As everyone enjoys dinner, he has a special request growing in his stomach that doesn´t let him act normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would add a better description to this chapter, but if I say anything I´ll literally spoil it…so…enjoy uwu.

Lance had the sun on his eyes as he walks to his bus stop reliving everything he had just said with Keith and Hunk. How could he be so stupid? He invited Keith to a double date without even having one! He had no idea how he was going to pull this off, but he had to. He couldn´t back off now, unless he avoided the situation all together. No! That wasn´t the Sanchez way! He had to live up to his words.

Without noticing he got to his bus stop, sat down, placed his backup in his lap and hugged it. He stared to think of a way to convince Allura to do it, because just talking won´t do.

His bus arrived and with it, his idea did too. He got in and went to the first empty sit he saw. Sat down and position his backup the same it was. Pull his phone out and press on his favorite contact.

“Mami?...Yeah…Can I invite Allura over for dinner?”

** … **

The table was chatty, as usual, but Lance made his best effort to bring up topics were Allura could participate and he never missed a chance to complement her when he could. He was trying to get on her good side, and with his mom as an accomplice, there was no way she could say no.

His mom was the best. She listened to him ramble about what just had happened and why he needed to impress Allura so bad. She doesn´t need a reason to invite Allura over, but she still listened to all of it. He has no idea how his mom managed to prepare the spicy spaghetti & meat balls (Allura´s favorite meal) and a small batch of empanadas as desert in such a short amount of time. He guesses it was that she also hated to lose as much as him.

Everything was going as planned. She was talking and laughing with everyone. Now he just needed to wait for right moment when they were alone. 

After dinner the opportunity arise. His brother and sister went to their rooms, and his dad to the balcony to take a smoke. It was time.

“Leave it like that. I´ll pick them up and clean them, mija” his mother said as she took a plate off Allura´s hand.

“You´re sure Mrs. Sanchez?” She asked kindly. “Maybe at least I could help you wash them”

“Don´t worry about it. I´ll make Lance do it later” She smile and giggle.

“Hey!” Lance complain from the other side off the table.

“Lance, mijo, pick up your plate and take Allura home” it sounded like an order, but when he saw her winked, it was intentional.

“Yeah, let me take you Allura” he stood up, and place his plate on the sink.

“I´m okay. I live right in the front apartment. I can go by myself.” She said. It was normal on her part. Allura was very independent, didn´t like to feel like she need protection.

“It´s not for you, linda.” His mom started walking towards Lance. “I´m trying to raise a gentleman” she side hugged him, and Lance gave the hug back. “And let´s be honest, I´m not doing a good job”

“Hey!” Lance repeated. She didn´t have to go that far to convince her. Allura giggle.

“Well, in that you´re right Mrs. Sanchez.” Allura smile looking at them. “If that what helps you out I´ll do it. Let´s go Lance” She stared walking towards the door hands in her pockets. Lance smile to his mom and she gave a smile back.

“Go, mijo” she whispers, and push him. With that slight impulse he catches up to her and open the door for her.

“Thanks” her words sounded dry. Not very pleased with the action. Lance closed the door behind him.

“So…what do you want?” She didn´t kick around the bush.

“What? You don´t believe that she just wants a better son.” he asked brushing off the question.

“Not a bit” she crosses her arms and pop her hip. “So, what is it? A lift to school?”

No point in hiding any longer.

“No. It something else” he looked away a little embarrass. “I…” She raised an eyebrow as he looked for his words. “…need you to go out with me”

Allura rolled her eyes and put a hand on her forehead. Sigh. “Lance, we have talked about this…I-“

“Yeah, I know, but it is for a good reason!” he cut her off to explain.

“What good reason is it?” she sounded done. Done with this game that Lance had been playing since they were kids. Always asking her out and flirting even when she was four years older than him. “Because you know I´m a lesbian don´t you?” she was making it clear once again, as if he didn´t know.

“Yeah, I know, but you gonna think I´m stupid if I tell you why” Why did she need to ask questions? Wasn´t this embarrassing enough? To ask his ex-crush from all his life out for like the 100th time?

“I already think you´re stupid” she smiled. At least she was softening up. “So, spit it out.”

“Well, when I get ask if I have a girlfriend at school…I tell them that it´s you” he said without looking at her. He knew she was going to be mad. No, furious.

“You what?!” She raised her voice, not caring if the neighbors or even Mrs. Sanchez heard.

“And this asshole name Keith wants to go in a double date with us and his girlfriend, so…” Lance finish explaining but she didn´t listen. Instead she turned around and walked furiously to her door. Lance took her by the wrist, but she pulled it away without even looking. Opened the door and almost slammed shut. Lance stop the door with his hand. Allura gave him a fire stare.

“Listen” he plead.

“No!” she pushed the door trying to close again, but Lance put his leg in to stop it.

“Just listen. Give me one minute” This was his last chance. His face with distress. She opened the door slightly giving him a chance. He sighed and took his hand off the door. “The girlfriend thing, I did it out of my dad´s advice. Having a girlfriend is everything in school and after what happen at the Galra Academy…” His tone lower down. “…well, we didn´t want that to repeat. So, I said it, I´m sorry.”

“It´s not my fault you have to lie” she still sounded cold.

“I know, and you don´t have to forgive me. I´m the idiot that made this mess” he looked up with his eyebrows fur. “But, please could you make me this favor?” his voice cracked a little giving the question more sentiment. “As you´re best friend.”

A million emotions cross through Allura´s eyes. Her anger didn´t seem to cool down, but she sighs, her eyes soften. “Okay” she said between her teeth.

Lance skyrocketed in excitement, almost hitting his head with the ceiling. “But under some conditions” she opened the door to negotiate. Allura never did anything for free, but Lance was ready to pay the cost. “I choose the place” she raised the finger to start to count them “I choose the date” another finger “And I don´t pay for anything”

“Yes! Yes!” he was fine with everything. This not only saved his ass, but also made one of his childhood dreams come true.

Since the moment he saw her he fell for her, but through the years he had always been rejected. He got over her, of course, but always wishing for what could never be.

“Whatever you say!” he couldn´t hide his anticipation.

“Oh, and one last thing. If you get too touchy or something I´m out” she crossed her arms again.

“Touchy? What do you mean?” he was concern. He had to be touchy, it was a fake date after all.

“No waste holding without telling me, no touching under my waste, no kissing-”

“No kissing?! But it is a date!” he complained in a childish way.

“Would you let me finish” she shut him and roll her eyes. “No kissing in the **lips** or **neck**. You´re only aloud to hug me, take my hand and kiss me on the check. Got it?”

“Yeah” he nodded. This was better than nothing.

“If you have any further complains talk them with my dad” she said finally smiling. She knew Lance wouldn´t even want Mr. Alter to know about this, he knew how defensive he could get when it was about his little princess.

“No, let´s not tell your dad about this” he laughs. He rushed and hug her now that she had her guard down. He was so happy he picked her up. “Thank you so much!”

“Ugg, don´t even mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hoped you like it.  
> It´s been a long time since I wrote it, but I love reading it ´cause I feel like if I was doing all the writing again. 
> 
> Also, like I´ve said before I´m such a multishpper that I fit as many ships as possible here soo…expect more lol. 
> 
> With that said, I´ll read y´all later ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is in desperate need to find a fake date for Saturday night, and as his helping Katie out with her studies an idea pops to mind…Romelle!

The ride home was quiet, or at least on Keith´s part, because in the back of the car he could hear Katie and his dad talking about the latest baseball game. Not that he cared, he was more worried about how to explain everything to Romelle without making it seem that he was a dumbass. He could see her on the driver´s mirror, she was leaning on the glass quietly, like always. She could be talkative if she wanted to, but she was more of a listener.

“We´re here” his dad announces with a little cheer. Keith sigh in relief. He was coming home more tired lately than when he was in the football team.

“Thank you, Mr. Smith” Katie said as she jumps out of the car. Romelle smiled and follow her.

“Anytime, Katie” his dad said also getting out. The group divided on two, each half going to their respective houses to enjoy the afternoon.

“Oh! Keith” Katie called him. He turns around to see her on the other side of the fence their families shared. “Forgot to ask you if you can help me study for an English quiz tomorrow”

“I´m not good at English” he said. Ha was tired and while he enjoyed time with Katie, he just wasn´t up for it today.

“Neither ´m I, but you are a grade up, so” she said with a smile, still trying to convince him. It wasn´t going to work as it always did. Not today. He had his own load of homework and projects to be working on and besides he still need to ask Romelle to…A switch went on in his mind.

“Hmm. Which teacher?” he asked. Romelle was staying at Katie´s as her assign house for the exchange. If he could be alone with her or at least get the chance to ask for her number that would be great.

“Uggg” she sighs breaking her perfect stand and letting her shoulders fall. “Miss Hart”

“Yikes” he sounded sarcastic, but he meant it. He remembers her awful weekly quizzes were.

“Yeah, I know. So, come help me out, would you?” her voice sounded tired too. He looked at Romelle already getting in the house.

As he was about to say yes, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned and saw his dad smiling at Katie.

“He will Katie.” He said. He put a little force in his grip. That was Keith sigh. It wasn´t a choice anymore, it was an order. He sighs at the thought of his dad always bossing him around and telling him to be polite. “Just bring him back for dinner” At least he had mercy on him, know that Keith could only take so many hours of human interaction.

“I´m coming Katie, let me just go for my old notes” he said. He wasn´t going for his notes, he needs the old quizzes.

…

The minutes past slow, but Katie´s mind was quick. She understood everything he explained in the first go and having one or to questions here and there. Mrs. Holt had just left a badge of fresh sandwiches and juice that was cooling in the fridge for them to enjoy. As both took one of the plate Keith heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Hey guys” her voice announced her entrance. It was Romelle making her way down to the kitchen.

“Hey” Keith said giving her a smile. She opens a door and took three glasses out of it, holding them all in her hands.

“You could have come down sooner” Katie complained resting on her arm as Romelle struggle to get the door of the frigid open.

“Let me help you” Keith said quickly standing up and walking up to help her.

“Thank you” her French accent coming through. She gave all the glasses to Keith. He turned around and walk to the table and place there. Romelle stood beside him with the orange juice box already open in her hand. Keith hold the glasses as she poured the liquid into them. Once finish, he pulls the chair for her. “Merci” she giggles playfully. Keith rush back to his sit with Katie giving him a look. She knew something was up, she always does.

“Very nice of you, Keith” she took a sip from her glass.

“Thank you” he as he sat down.

“Too nice” she closed her eyes and took another sip.

“Those are just the manners my dad thought me” he took a sip himself.

“Katie, he is just being nice” Romelle smile. She didn´t know him well enough to know when he needs a favor. Unlike Katie who he knows since he moved to the house next door.

“That´s what you think” she put her glass down and gave Keith a smug look “But he has a **look** on his face when he wants something. His eyes lit up when you came in”

_That intuitive little ass._ Keith thought. Cursing on how she knew him like the palm of her hand.

“So, what is it, Keeeithhhyyy?” she said bring up the nickname she used for him when she was five. He felt his face getting red.

“Oh! Shut up!” he raised his voice. Why did she always have to get in his business? He crosses his arm and put a bitter expression. Katie exploded in laughter. “It has nothing to do with you anyway”

Romelle giggle a little but turn to him and gave a warm smile. “It´s okay Keith. What is it that you need?” She asks in her oh so kind voice.

Keith relax his arms. It was easy to let his guard down with such a sweet girl. “Well, I would prefer to say it in **private** ” he said in between his teeth.

“Nop, I´m staying here” Katie said taking a last bite of his sandwich.

“Katie! Please!” he plead.

Katie finish her sandwich and talked again. “Nah-ah. I´m her official caretaker in this country. I need to make sure she is safe and sound.” She was being noisy and annoying as always “Besides, Romelle, if a boy ever asks you for a favor that he can´t say in front of your friends, then you should never do it. Because you know, he could mean other things” she smirks at Keith whose face was burning red. “That is what papa always says”

“FINE!” he screamed at her, but her smile didn´t disappeared, instead it grew wider. Keith ignored Katie at this point and look at Romelle with a slight red in her checks.

“This stupid guy in my class keeps saying that he has the best girlfriend, and it just gets in my nerves, ´cause is such a stupid thing and he´s an ass. His been like this all year and I´ve just had enough of his shit and accepted to go on a double date just so I can win, but I don´t have one, so I need you to pretend to be mine on Saturday night! Please!” he said as fast as he could. He was out of air at the end of it, but at least it was out of his chest.

Romelle looked at him lost, she probably didn´t catch that, because of how fast he was talking. Katie on the other hand burst up laughing, breaking the unconfutable silence in the room.

“Wait what?” Romelle asked confused after a moment of trying to decipher what he just said.

“Oh My God!” Katie said in between laughter.

The heat on his cheeks came again as he explained again but this time slower.

…

“Oh” Romelle finally responded after listening carefully to Keith “Okay, I´ll do it”

“What?” Keith asked. “I thought you were going to say no.” he said relived. Romelle laugh.

“Yeah” Katie said with her voice scratchy from laughing too hard. She had just stopped a couple of seconds ago. “You should ask for something in exchange. I would.”

“You always do.” Keith complained remembering how pricy her favors always were.

“Touché” She laughed.

“No, I don´t want money or anything in exchange. I do it for my friend.” she looked at Keith smiling. “Besides, I don´t go out often here, and this could be a great opportunity to meet new places and people.”

Keith was move by her words.

“You have such a good heart, Romelle” Katie said stealing his words.

“Yeah. Thank you” Keith smiled to her “And if there is anything you want or need just tell me”

“Well…” she places a hand on her check thinking “if you could give me a ride in your motorcycle…” Keith didn´t let her finish.

“As many as you want!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you been, guys? I´m fine, and really exited for this chapter ´cause I love Katie´s and Keith´s interactions lol. Also, we are in the end of the beginning, ´cause all this past chapters have been so much introduction. That´s mainly ´cause, (I don’t know about you) but I hate long as chapters that have even a bathroom scene in them. I like going straight to the point lol. Still, hope you´re enjoying. 
> 
> Ps: Forgive me, but I don´t speak French. For that reason, I used very little of it, and anything that I did use I google it, so if you want to correct me in anyway, please do. Another thing, not every bilingual fellow mixed their languages, but some do. Me personally I do it, so I added that detail in Romelle, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Romelle wait for Lance and Allura to begin their “double date” only to find out how incredibly well they all get along, and maybe even better than all thought they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine´s Day!
> 
> Just wanna say, that this was totally not plan, but as I was checking the chapter for mistakes I realized that this one is perfect for today lol.
> 
> I have to be honest, I haven´t had the best V-day Hahaha, not for being single, is just that I really missed my friends today, and like with my new friends of collage, there is like a pressure to be in a relationship. Also, I didn´t give out candy this year and that something I really love to do :(. But…You know what I did? I wore all my friendship bracelets to school, to remind me of people who love me. Also, I´m treating myself tonight, ´cause selflove goes firsts. And at last, I have this fic that I love and I cheers me up to re-read it, and hopefully you´ll enjoy reading it to.
> 
> <3 Ily and hope you had a great V-day :3 <3

Keith could feel Romelle´s arms holding him tight as he was driving fast through the street, in their way to a oh so “anticipated” double date. Keith didn´t feel nervous at all, not even with Romelle so close to him. He knew he had won this game, but suddenly he realizes, _what was he winning?_ That thought that cross his mind, but was there less than a second, because they had just arrived.

He quickly got off the motorcycle and help her out of her helmet. Her hair was messed up by the ride, but somehow it looked better than before. He saw a wide smile on her face.

“That was awesome!” she giggles still on her sit.

“Glade you liked it” he returned the smile. She helped her out of the vehicle and opened the sit to place the helmets there. “Hey…I´m sorry for you know, dragging you into this.”

“Oh! Don´t be” she said as she brushed her hair back in place with her hands

“I am. This is just a stupid act and I couldn´t stop it before it got out of hand!” he vented to her out of nowhere. He didn´t meant to, but he sometimes just exploded.

“I think you are nervous.” she said with her usual sweet tone. “Don´t worry! I think I am a good actress”

“We have this in the pocket” his mood changed drastically. She was right, he was just nervous, and as long his spirit was up the could do it.

A couple of minutes went by, there was no sign of them. They had to be on the right place. “The Cave” was the only sort of bowling club on the town, so what where they taking so long? Keith pull out his phone to text Lance.

 **Keith:**  
Hey  
Where are you?

He received a response in a couple of seconds.

 **Lance:**  
About to get there  
Sorry, we live very far away

Keith didn´t respond. It was enough to just know that they weren´t being stood up by him. They were silent as they watched the sun staring to set.

“Hey, Romelle, maybe we should talk about limits” he brought up his actual concern.

“Well I´m okay with everything, you know” she turned around to face him “holding your hand, romantic embrace” she raised a hand and place it on Keith´s check “touching your face,” Keith flinched a little with the act. “ _Kissing_ ” the word sounded so smooth on her mouth, rolling in her lips with her accent. This send a shiver through Keith´s back. Where was that sweet and shy Romelle that he knew?

“Haha” he laughs nervously with his checks burning hot. “That´s the problem” He took her hand gently and lower it, taking it away from him. “I…have never kissed someone before” he put an awkward expression in his face.

“What?!” she broke in laughter, and so did Keith. He had to brush off his embarrassment somehow. “I mean that explains a lot” she giggles and look at him “I can fix that if you want. I been told I´m good at it.” she gave him an innocent smile. As if she would do it out of kindness and not lust.

“Umm…no thank you.” Keith nervously refused “I´m waiting for the right person” he smiles to himself hoping to one day find her, because he had to, right? Otherwise…

“Awww Keith!” she put her arm around his shoulder “Tu es trop mignon” she said in French, of what he knew nothing of.

“Ha, yeah” he tried to play it cool. With Romelle´s laugh he knew he had failed.

Finally, a car´s light hit them both. It parked next to them. A dark skin girl came out of the pilot sit with a hot pink crop to and a pair of black jeans that show off the curves she had. Her hair was a silver curly mess but still manage to look stylish. She took of her sunglasses and place them in her hair, making a cute kind of tiara with them. She left them without words. The girl was stunning.

She looked at them and smiled. “You must be Keith and Romelle, right?” she finally said.

“Wait” Keith said at his sudden realization. “There is no f-“

“Hey!” Lance popped from the other side of the car.

_You got to be shitting me_

…

Keith made his way to the bowling section with Lance next to him talking about who knows what. He wasn´t listening. He couldn´t stop thinking of how this _beautiful_ girl was dating Lance of all people. She looked older, more mature, and out of Lance´s league.

“I love your dress!” Keith heard Allura say as they got into his view again. She was sitting next to Romelle her hands holding a flare on her dress. She lifts her head slightly to face her.” It matches your eyes your blue eyes”. Not only was she pretty but also sweet as Romelle. Lance sure had to have some sort of charm, because of what he can tell, those kinds of girls are hard to find.

“Ahem” Lance interrupted their chat drily. They both looked at them. “We got you girls the shoes.” A wide smile grew on Lance face. “Look, babe. I got us matching ones” he shakes the pairs in the air.

 _God, he is so lame_. He thought with cringe in his face. _Poor Allura._

Allura´s face drained and she gave him a cold “Thank you” as he sat down next to her.

“Sorry to interrupt” Keith said sitting down next to his own ´date`. “But here you have” he gave them to her in her hand.

“Merci, chérie” she answered.

“You know French?!” Allura popped out behind her. Romelle turn around quickly surprised by her.

“I am French” she shyly said. Keith knew how uncomfortable she could get when people brought that up, because it was usually followed by a very bad joke or the typical question “Is it true that French never shower?” Keith was ready to jump to defend her when Allura responded.

“That is so cool! I have a France culture class. I don´t speak much but I understand it.” A smile painted on Romelle´s face followed by a little bit of flush. “I didn´t even noticed your accent. You have a great pronunciation”

“Thank you!” she said enthusiastic. He hadn´t seen her that excited since her first days at school. When did she stop having that energy?

Romelle open her mouth to keep up the conversation, but was interrupted by…you guess it, Lance.

“Welp, I guess I´m going to start the round” He stood up going for a ball. “We don´t want our time to run out” He smiled at the girls and went to position himself. He looked on time last at Allura and winked at her. Keith didn´t have to see her face to know it wasn´t well received at this point.

He took the ball with both of his hands, gave a couple of steps forward while his arm stared to swing forward with his ball in his hand like a pendulum. He gave one final step and let the ball go. It went rolling fast and straight, once it impacted it only took down five pins. Lance turned around and grabbed a second ball. He follows the same sequence of actions once more with this time hitting the other five pins.

“Spare!” he cheered loudly. Romelle clapped softly and Allura murmured something under her breath. Lance turned around with a swift of his legs. “Bet you can´t beat that, mullet” he smiled smugly. He rolled his eyes.

“It´s not a competition” he said as he went and grab his ball.

“Keep telling that to yourself” he said as he walked pass him.

Keith prepared his stand and took a deep breath. He needs to concentrate if he wanted to win. Lance had that affect on him, a constant drive to prove himself better, not that he needed to, he just wanted to.

“Come on! You are taking forever!” he ignored his whining.

His fast movements were synchronized with the counting on his head. 1…2…3… and the ball is already rolling in the alley going straight towards…the empty pole lane.

Keith turned around disappointed and knowing that Lance would have his joke ready. He sighs as he took the second ball.

“Don´t worry about it! You can do it sweetie!” Romelle cheered for him playing her part.

“Yeah, good luck” Allura said from where she was standing, ready for her turn.

He quickly turns around with a bigger spirit. He counted in his head again.

1…2…3…and…failed again.

Sigh. Turned around and went to stand next to Lance.

“Hmmm…sucks to be you” his comment sounded playful, maybe they were getting in better space. He looked and saw a smirk on his face. He knew he had the upper hand.

“I´m just warming up, and besides, the game is just staring” he responded with his eyes now full of sparking fire.

“My turn” Allura said with her hands already in the ball and her stand ready to go.

“Let me show you how to do it, darling” Lance walk to her. Once there he leans towards her going for her hand to hold the ball with her. Allura flinched with their skins touching. She snapped and made a one hundred and eighty degrees turn almost throwing the ball at him. Lance back off instantly with his hands ready to protect his face.

“I can do it!” she said with the tightest and politest smile Keith has seen. Her eyes were saying a whole lot more than her words. He cross eyes with Romelle, both trying to be oblivious to the tension between them.

“Haha! Sure thing, honey” Lance said and sat down awkwardly with them.

Allura did the same set of steps they have done, but the difference, she did them right. This set the ball spinning and hitting all the pins.

“Strike! That’s my girl” Lance cheered, but didn´t have any effect on her.

Romelle stood up to pick up her ball, and once she lifted it, she was instantly pulled down by it. He quickly stood up to go help her, but Allura was already in his place.

“Woah! Be careful. You could break a toe, you know?” She smiles gently.

“I´m sorry, I never played before” she apologizes quietly.

“Ha! Don´t worry about it.” She said. Keith stared walking, it was time to play his part and show his ´boyfriend material` “I´ll teach you” she finish and took her by the hand pulling her to the alley with the ball on her hand.

Keith stood there a little perplex, by how he had missed his shot. He looked back at Lance, he mouthed “What?” Keith rolled his eyes. At least he hadn´t noticed.

Allura position Romelle in the right stand, walked and pushed her hand with her. Romelle got a strike on the first try.

“I did it!” she screamed. Keith rush to congratulate her and get a hug, but once again Allura was in his place. This time he waited for his turn.

“Great job!” he said as he swift her off the ground. He could feel Lance´s envy glare from where he was sitting. He may have failed in the round, but he was winning the actual game.

…

The round ended and the results were the following; Allura first place, Romelle second and Lance and Keith tied on the third. Allura was invincible, striking at almost every round and when Keith asked, she said that her dad was once part of a bowling league and she learn from him. With Allura´s help Romelle went from beginner to making every round a spare. Lance was pretty good too, he mostly got spares during all the round with one strike in the hold round. Keith got better as the game progress, but barely getting to Lance´s level towards the end.

Now they were all sitting on a table waiting for the pizza they just ordered. Keith put his arm around Romelle, resting it in his sit. Allura and Lance sitting in front of them.

“You were great, babe!” Lance said and hold her face kissed her check. Allura seem to dislike it, as she rolled her eyes and moved away.

“Hmm…Thank you” she said coldly. How could he not see the way she rejected him? “So…” she turned her attention to Romelle. “When did you got to America?”

“Oh, I arrived last year for the first time to study, and I loved it! I was supposed to go back to France after the summer, but I decided to stay.” She answered happily.

“And I´m glad you did” Keith said smoothly moving closer to her to side hug her.

“Me too!” an enthusiastic reaction from Allura´s part. Too enthusiastic. This drew all the attention to her. “I mean…´cause if you hadn´t we wouldn´t have met” she said shrugging. Romelle smiled widely, and she wasn´t the only one, Keith was moved by her words too.

“Thank you” she responded with a higher pitch. The table went silent for a second.

“So…” Lance spoke from his sit. “Didn´t know you owned a motorcycle.” Keith face light up.

“Yeah” he took his arm off Romelle “It´s a Kawasaki Ninja” Lance faced dropped by hearing the name. Yeah it was an expensive motorcycle, but he worked for it for several years until he had enough to buy it (with a little help of his dad).

“Yeah, and it goes really fast” Romelle butt in their conversation.

“Yeah, it can go up to 200 miles per hour.” he explained what she really meant. “I never go that fast, though”

“Wow!” Lance looked amazed “Would you-“

“No” Keith didn´t let him finish knowing exactly what he was going ask. The girls laugh.

“But why?” Lance asked half joking.

“You don´t even know how to drive a car” Allura chuckle. “And that time that I tried to teach you almost crashed it.” The table broke into laugher.

“No need to tell that story.” Lance tried to avoid the topic.

“No, I want to hear it!” Keith said excited.

“Did you guy order pizza?” a waiter asked out of nowhere.

“Yeah!” Lance checks were red as he answered. “Thank god” he said to himself. Keith heard and couldn´t help but laugh.

…

They enjoyed the pizza as the chatted. Allura and Lance bringing up stories from when they were little, even Romelle told some of her young adventures in France. Keith avoided the topic all together, not wanting to touch that part of his life. Instead he observed Lance´s and Allura´s dynamic. They seem to have known each other for a long time, and that would explain how they got together. Still, their relationship seemed one sided. He wonders if Lance had noticed.

They were all heading back to their vehicles now that the night was over.

“I had fun!” Allura said as they walked.

“Yeah, me too! It was a pleasure to me you!” Romelle answered. “We should do this again”

Lance and Keith cross eyes. They both seem unsure, not knowing how they manage to get along for most of the night.

“Will see.” Keith answered for the two.

“Shit! I almost forgot” Lance broke the silence. He quickly got his phone out of his pocket. “We need a picture”

“What?” Keith abruptly asked.

“Yes!” Romelle agreed. Lance open the camera and raise his arm in the air. Allura went behind him and leaned on his shoulder. Romelle grabbed Keith by his arm and push him next to Lance in the center of photo.

“Smile!” Lance said giving Keith just a second to look towards the camera before the screen flashed a white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this chapter I just have two things to say; 1. I don´t speak French (yet, I´m taking classed this summer lol) and 2. I know nothing about motorcycles. I literally looked at the brand of a random motorcycle I saw parked one day lmao.  
> In both things I did my research, but I still think I could maybe do better, so if you have suggestions or corrections in those aspect, I would appreciate your help :3
> 
> Besides I hope you really enjoyed this chapter <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds himself having another of his so often bad days, and in the middle of it has Keith questioning his relationship with Allura making him feel like his just one step to find thing out the truth. 
> 
> Running away is the easier option, but when the shadows of your past come to bite back, what are you gonna do? Let me tell you, take another punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to say that this is my favorite chapter, but to be honest all of them are. All of them have something that I really like and that I feel like I connect to. I think that in everything I write I poor some of myself into it and this is no exception. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!  
> luv y´all uwu

The only sound on those empty hallways were Lance´s footsteps. He was running late to Ivarsor´s class. He was going to kill him, it´s the fifth time this month. God, if he just hadn´t stayed up all night with his sister or if he had just heard the alarm or skipped breakfast or run to catch the bus, he wouldn´t be this late. If he just…!

The open door of the classroom made him snap out of his thoughts. There was no more time for remorse. He speeds up and rush towards it. He slams his hand on the door to stop his impulse.

“I´m-!” he looked up. There was no one in the desk. He looked to the class feeling already the awkward silence. He quickly spotted a sit near the corner. He ducks his head down and quietly walked to the sit.

He let his body go, his backpack falling down his shoulder into the floor. He took a deep breath and sigh.

“Why so late?” the guy next to him asked. He turned his head to find it was Keith.

He sighted again. “Overslept and missed the bus”

“Hmm…tragic”

“Yeah, well that’s my life.” He fixed his posture as he talked. “Where is Ivarsor anyway?”

“He went to the restroom. He left that activity on the board. Said that he will check it when he comes back” Keith pointed to the board with his pencil. Lance turned his head to face the board. “You have to copy it in the notebook and answer.”

From his point of view, it looked like a bunch of little numbers and words that would occasionally blur out. Bad day for not wearing glasses. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, it sorts of worked.

“Yeah, thanks” he said as he tokes out his notebook from his bag.

 _Let´s hope that today I understand Physics_.

…

Fifteen minutes had past, Ivarsor was back, class was almost over and he only had one out of ten problems. Why were physics so hard?!

“Psss…Hey Keith” he whispered. Keith tilted his head towards him, but still giving most of his attention to his work. “You understand this, bro?”

“Yeah, it´s in the book” He answered. Lance quickly scrambles in his bag.

 _Fuck!_ He hit his forehead. He forgot his book at home. What a great day this one was turning out to be, and it´s still the first period.

“Hey Keith” he called for him again. “I forgot my book”

“Take mine” he responded as he stood up with his notebook on hand. “I just finished” He walked up to Ivasor´s desk where a line of students ready to check was forming.

Lance quickly took the book out of Keith´s desk. He stared reading it. Suddenly things made more sense (not really).

Keith came back for his backpack. He was already free to leave the class and it seemed he was going to. Lance handed his book back to him.

“Keep it, give it to me later” Keith said. He slid his backpack on his shoulder. “See you” he turned around and walked out of the room.

Lance looked at the book again and went back to his work. With the bell about to ring there is no time to waste!

He stood up with his notebook in his hands and power walked to Ivasor´s desk when…

**RING!**

_The bell! Fuck!_

“Sorry Mr. Sanchez. You know the rules, no more checking after the bell” Lance sighed not willing to beg for one activity. Went back to his sit and took his bag.

“Don´t forget that tomorrow we have exam, Mr. Sanchez” Ivasor remembered him. Lance rolled his eyes he went out.

_Asshole._

…

That last class felt eternal, but it was finally over. As he walked through the hallways towards the exits, he spotted Keith standing near the wall next to the lockers. He slightly smiled and walked up to him.

They had been in much better terms since the double date thing. Even if it started as a stupid game it was fun and it helped their relationship.

Lance and Keith had a rough start since the first day of school. Don´t miss understand him, Keith was nice dude, is just that their personalities crash. He had tried to befriend him beforehand, but the guy had no sense of humor and took all his jokes to heart. He tried to ignore him when he could, but he was Hunk´s best friend and well, Hunk is his only friend. At least things were better now.

“Hey” Lance greeted him. “Oh! Let me- “Keith cut him off.

“We need to talk” He said with his arms crossed and his usual resting bitch face.

“Uhh…Okay” Lance let his back lean on the wall. “What´s it?”

“It´s about the double date. Romelle and I had fun, but…”

“Yeah! Me too” It was Lance´s turn to interrupt. “Allura even wants to do it again” Keith expression change. His eyebrows fur and he squeezed his lips together. “Uhh…is there a problem?” Lance asked concerned.

“Yes.” His eyes drifted somewhere else. “Romelle and I noticed how Allura rejected you and looked unconfutable…” his vision went back to Lance. “We think she doesn´t seem to like you as much as you do”

Oh My God! Lance wanted to slap himself right in that moment. Keith almost caught him in his lie, but not only that he was trying to help his “relationship”. This made him furious. Why couldn´t Allura had made a better job?! Why did Keith had to question it?! Or try to help?! What if he finds out?! What if he knows Lance lied and figures the rest out?! He can´t let that happen! Things would repeat themselves if his secret was out. No! He wouldn´t allow it!

Lance cross his arms and took a deep sigh letting some of his anger go with the air from his lungs.

“Keith look…thanks for your concern, but it isn´t your place to…”

“Hey guys!” A loud voice cut him off. It was Hunk, no doubt. “How are you doing?” Hunk said once he catches up to them. Lance turned around to greet him, if something he was the perfect excuse to change the topic.

“Oh…dude, you don´t look good” Hunk stopped on his feet once he saw Lance face. “Is it about the Allura thing?”

“What?!” Lance yelled. He turned his whole body and let his arms explode with his emotions. “You told him?!”

“I mean…yeah” Keith shrugged “I wanted to know that it wasn´t only a gut feeling”

Lance hold his breath. He didn´t want to explode to his friends. But, first Keith and now Hunk! Who many people had Keith told this to?! What if Keith finds out? Would he tell everyone? If that happened…

Lance wanted to die. It was as if his secret was already out, this placed the spotlight on him. The students passing by seem to be looking at him as the whispered to each other. Sweet stared forming on Lance´s forehead as Keith and Hunk looked at him. He was sure he could see the disgust in their face. His hands stared to shake out of fear. He pushed them in his pockets not letting anyone see.

“I´m going to miss the bus” his voiced cracked with his words. “Bye!” he wasn´t about to have a mental breakdown in the middle of the hallway in his new school. He walks fast to the exit taking himself out of there.

“Did I say something wrong?” he could still identify Hunks voice between everyone else.

“No” Keith answered. His voice still perceptible. “He is just overreacted”

Lance ignored the conversation. It was enough for one day.

…

After walking three blocks from school he could breathe again. He probably reacted the worst way possible, but his social skills were never good to begin with and the thought of all those eyes on him, believing that everyone would go after him again…that terrified him.

Sigh. Only one long ride on the bus to get home and that´s it. He walked calmly to his bus stop. Short steps and eyes close lunging for a bed or a hug.

He bumps into some, his face hitting the guy’s chest. He opened his eyes and robbed his nose.

“I´m sorr-” he stopped mid-sentence when he realizes who the guy was. He recognizes that shitty job of silver hair and those dead gray eyes from his nightmares. “Lotor” he gulps.

“Hello, Lance” Lotor looked down on him and put his hand on his shoulder. Lance felt a shiver down his spine. “It´s been a long time hasn´t it”

“Ye-eah” he stumbles on his words. Lotor´s tone could seem friendly, but it was so far from the truth. He would always keep up that image of a nice guy, but it was a mask to cover up his true self. Lotor was a monster who had all the school under his control.

“Why didn´t you tell us you left for Garrison High?” Lotor question him pressing harder on his shoulder. “We missed you” Lotor pushed him back. Lance thought he would fall to the ground, but instead he collided with another body. He looked at faces, Zedrith and Zendack. _Fuck!_ “We have a lot of catching up to do” he said with a smirk.

“If that´s the case maybe we shoul- “a punch in his face cut him off midsentence, making him bite his tongue hard enough to make him bleed. The taste of iron impregnated his mouth. Another punch came in before he finished processing the first one. This one targeted to his cheekbone. He could already feel the brushing.

One on the guys pushed him into the alleyway and the other caught him there. They tossed him around as if he was a rag doll. Zendack finally caught him and locked his arm so he would be still for Lotor´s next attack.

“Lotor…” Lance plead. Lotor approached without hesitation. He had a fire in his eyes that matched that sick smile he had. “Please, sto- “Lotor´s fist swing and hit his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Before he could even take a breath, he threw another punch, and another, another. Lance stopped counting them, he could only feel the pain and how lightheaded he was.

Zendack let his arms go, and he fell into the ground having no force to pick himself up. He felt a kick on his back that woke him up on his almost unconscious state. Another kick, and another on his chest, and shoulder, and neck. Suddenly the kicks and pain came from everywhere and all at the same time.

“Hey, look what I got!” Zedrith said behind him. Lance didn´t dare to peek, he took the opportunity to cover his face, putting it between his arms. He heard something unzip and he knew it was his bag. It all came raining down on him, pens, pencils, books, papers and notebooks. All of them hit his body and made him twitch every time a heavy book fell on his new forming bruises.

He heard them laughing at him, Lance just cover his face to cover the forming tears in his eyes. He chokes on his own sobs, but he didn´t want them to hear him cry.

“Leave him alone!” a familiar male voice exclaimed. He peeked between his arms. In between the blur of his tears he couldn´t recognize the person.

“What is it, faggot?!” Lotor yelled at him with his over ecstatic voice. Lance remembered how his voice and laugh would echo in the hallways at his old school. “Are you his boyfriend, huh?!”

“Leave him alone!” the guy said once again. He blinked a couple of times and let the tears fall. With his vision now clear he could tell exactly who it was. He could recognize that mullet anywhere.

It was Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So yeah, was that fight scene as much of a surprise as it was for Lance? Lmao, I hope not XD. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and don´t worry he´ll be fine <3
> 
> Pd: Zedrith is a boy in this universe ´cause I didn´t remember any of the evil galra names when I was writing it xd Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds Lance who is getting mug by a group of thugs. Just as he is about to jump to action, he decides that maybe it´s not a great idea to just throw punches. Instead he thinks about a better plan into how to confront them and save Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today´s chapter is dedicated to a very special boy; Happy Birthday to Shiro! His not in this chapter, and it also has nothing to do with him, but still, this one is for him! And don´t worry he is part of the story, just not in this one. lol. 
> 
> Again, merry birth to our favorite seven-year-old <:3

He hated what he was doing, chasing after Lance. He didn´t even chased after girls, it was ridiculous. Lance was the one who got mad out of the smallest little comment or action, and his pride was made of stone. Still, Keith wasn´t going to apologize. Hell no! He did nothing wrong. His only mistake was lending him his Physics book when there was an exam the next day.

As he jogged through the sidewalk, he could start to see a slim figure in the distant. He could bet it was Lance. He speeded up a little, keeping his sight in the figure. Out of nowhere the figure was surrounded by three bigger silhouettes. Fuck! The dude was getting mug!

Keith´s feet stared to move themselves, making his way faster to the alleyway they were pushing Lance into. Suddenly his mind responds, and he stopped. Once he was there what was he going to do? There was no way he could go against the three of them. He didn´t even remember how to throw a punch properly.

As he analyzed the situation an idea came to mind. Keith open his backpack and his arm made his way to the bottom of it, where he saved a very special can. He took it and once it was out, he took the cap off.

His steps became quiet but quick, he didn´t want them to know he was coming. He made it to the little alleyway, but didn´t go in. He peeked to confirm it was the right place. With his quick glimpse he saw Lance curl up in a ball while they kick him.

“Hey, look what I got!” one of the now clear silhouettes said. They seem to be street criminals, but it wasn´t common for them to be on this side of the city, but the most surprising thing was what happen next. The guy who spoke unzipped Lance´s bag and let all his books and supplies poor on him. If they were muggers, then why didn´t they take his money and leave?

He heard Lance´s choked sobs from the pain. He couldn´t hide anymore. “Leave him alone!” he screamed to the top of his lungs. He graved the three guy’s attention immediately.

“What do you want, faggot?!” the guy with dyed gray hair said across the other side of the alleyway. The other two bigger guys moved to let him pass. Gray hair quickly made his ways towards Keith with an open leg walk. He got too close, looking down on him once until he was right in his face. “Are you his boyfriend, huh?!” he spilt on Keith when he spoke.

He wished he could think of something else to say, but he couldn´t with this him breathing on his face like he was a bull. “Leave him alone!”

“Or what?” the guy smirked. He had this sick way of sounding playful and smooth in this dreadful situation. His eyes went up and down on Keith´s body “You gonna beat my ass, shorty?” His friend’s chuckle.

Keith only had so much patience. He placed his finger on the bottle´s trigger and raised it up the guy´s face. It only took a little push of his finger, for the liquid to explode into his eyes.

“AAHHGG!” the guy closed his now burning eyes shut and screamed in pain. “PEPPER SPRAY!” he squirmed in pain.

Keith took no chances and went up to the closest guy that was next. This buff guy with chains that he pulled to put his face on the same level then him. Push the trigger again and the dude was a mess in a matter of seconds. He looked at the third guy now on the corner of the alleyway. “Leave and I won´t call the police” he said with the most intimidating voice he could pull.

“Yes!” he jumped in response. Now that he was up close, he could see how young this guy was, probably still in high school. “Boss! Zendack! Let´s go!” the young boy took both by their clothes and ran to a black car not far from there.

“This isn´t over, Sanchez!” Gray hair yelled as they started the car. With a quick start, they were soon dashing off through the street going above the speed limit.

Once he was sure they were gone, he sighs and turned to Lance. “Are you okay?” he tried to give a soft smile to the lanky boy who was still on the floor. He noticed how he gazed at him, with small tears on his eyes. Lance finally nodded. “Here” Keith extended his hand to him. Lance took it and got up with a grunt.

“Tha-anks” he said with a shaky voice. Keith dust-off Lance’s shoulders.

“No problem.” He smiled at him. He wanted him to feel safe. Keith perfectly remembered being in the same situation years ago, with no hero to rescue him. He felt glad he could be there for someone else.

Lance hugged himself and looked down. “Why did you follow me?”

“Um…” he wasn´t sure what to say “Well, you took my Physics book” he said friendly.

“Oh! Right. Sorry, let me…” Lance looked with his sigh on the floor were all his things were scared around the alley. He located it not far from them. He took a couple of steps and tried to kneel to get it but grunted with the movement.

“Let me.” Keith did the same as Lance but in a quicker and effective way. “I´ll do the rest” He stared picking the books and papers up, before Lance could say otherwise.

In less of a minute he picked up everything. He walked up to Lance who was holding the backpack open. Keith poured everything in the best he could. He zipped the bag up and Lance put his backpack carefully.

“Did they hurt you?” he finally asks. Lance didn´t have to answer. Keith could see a red bruise on his face and some on his necks, and with the kicks he had received, he must have his whole-body cover on them.

“Only a couple of bruises, nothing serious” he responded, brushing him off.

“Dude! A side of your face is red, and is that blood in your mouth?” Lance quickly cleaned his lips and got redder. Maybe it was another bruise that was blooming. “Maybe we should go to the nurse, make sure you didn´t break a rib or something.”

“No! I´m fine” He whimper. “You already did so much. I´ll go home and tell Allura to patch me up” He said trying to make him not worry. For some reason that only make him worry more. “I´ll see you tomorrow” Lance stared to go on his way again, but Keith caught up to him.

“You´re crazy if you think that I´m letting you walk alone” he grumbles. Lance plead with his eyes. Clearly there was shame on his face, asking to be alone. “Those thugs clearly had beef with you, and they are still around. What if they see you again? They´ll come down to beat you again” he explained as they kept walking. Lance looked down, giving up on his request. “What did they wanted anyway?” he asked without expecting an answer, trying to voice his thoughts.

Lance sighed. “They used to bully me at my other school.” Those words slip from his lips, and Keith could see him a little relief.

“Why?” His curiosity got the best of him. Keith didn´t want to intrude, but for some reason he had an urge to know what tormented him.

“It´s…just…” Lance tried to get his words out, but they just stuck on his mouth. He took a deep breath. “You´ll hate me if I tell you” he looked down again.

What in the world could Lance be hiding that made those assholes look for him after he change schools? Yeah, Lance could have and ego, or be noisy or create a fake rivalry to make his own little world make sense, but none of those were reasons to enough to bully him. Keith´s mind went to much more possible explanations. Did he steal Allura from this guy? Or got involved on some sort of gang?

“I mean, you know I could never do that, right?” he smiles. Lance was very annoying, but he could never go further than to dislike him.

Lance looked at him hopeful, but that only lasted a second. He ducked his head down again. “You only say that…” Keith was about to respond to that, but Lance didn´t let him “I am different, in a bad way, and…people back there couldn´t understand it…and I´m sure no one will” tears forming in his eyes . Keith could tell he was letting himself slip a little.

“You don´t have to tell me if you don´t want to.” He decided to not push him any further. The guy must had had a bad day already. “Just know, that next time I´ll beat them up for you” he put his fist in his hand with a playful smile and a fire in his eyes.

Lance looked at him a little surprise, but chuckle afterwards.

“I´m serious”

The conversation died down as they kept walking to Lance stop. It was so far from school, just as Lance house.

“I´m sorry” Lance broke the forming silence. “About earlier” Keith caught him looking at him “I shouldn´t have responded that way” the redness in his cheeks couldn´t be bruises. “You were only trying to help, and I was an asshole. And you are right, I´ll talk with Allura.”

Keith thought that the fact that he saved him must have humble him, because Lance would have never apologized in normal circumstances.

“Don´t worry about it, dude. Maybe I was being too noisy” Keith felt bad accepting his apology, but he was glad that they could leave that behind. “Besides, there is no way she wants to leave you” he tried to cheer him up.

“Huh, you think so?” he questions. He didn´t seem to believe it.

“Yeah, you are funny, and charismatic.” He complemented him. Lance laughed a little. “Have such a clean face” that was true.

“Stop” Lance´s responded playfully. “I´m joking. Don´t” they both laugh.

“Nah, but seriously dude. If she lets you go, she just being dumb.” he said as they finally got to the stop.

“Thanks” he said shyly. “Same for you.” he responded. “Any girl would be lucky to have you” he said as he sighs, almost…lunging?

“I´ll tell Romelle that” Keith responded. Lance smiled tightly, like as if he had forgotten about her.

The bus came into view before they could pick up their conversation again. It stops in front of them and opens the doors in a hurry.

“Thank you, Keith” Lance turned to him before stepping in, the sun hitting his face, making his tan skin shine as if it was made of gold and his brown eyes turned into honey matching the sweetness of his voice. “For everything” he gave him the softest smile Keith had seen. Him, the way he looks, for a second made his heart skip a beat. He took a couple of steps in and the doors close. And like that, the bus left as fast as it came.

Keith stood there astonish, and confused, because for a moment he found Lance so…

The loud tune of My Chemical Romance brought him back from his thoughts, his phone was ringing. He clumsily pulled it out of his pocket. The screen reveled the caller. It was his dad. Shit! He had forgotten that he was supposed to pick him up as always. He sprinted back to the school. He was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya, hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter, and to be honest I forgot to post it yesterday even thou I wanted to do it all week, but I guess it was a good thing ´cause I also had forgotten that today was Shiro´s b-day. Lmao.  
> That it for now, so have a nice weekend and read y´all next week ;3
> 
> PS: If you wanna know what´s Keith´s ring tone here it is <3\. Lemme just say that he is a good all closet emo just like me lol.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhZTNgAs4Fc


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know when your getting a crush? How you see that one person that now you can´t take your eyes of them? That you do thing to catch their attention, and once you have it there is no going back? Your mind starts to fly ways out of control, no matter where you are, or how bad your situation is. Your mind wants to run away with them. Well, Lance´s mind is fighting the urge to leave, but it keeps being pull back by his past.

There was no way to stop now. He could take out the image of Keith standing in front of him from his head. Not when he had that worried look, or that warm and subtle smile…it almost nub his body completely.

Almost. Because nothing in the world could take those bruises go away. It was impossible to ignore the pain. Not even daydreaming about Keith´s looked on his eyes that said “You´re safe. I´m here.” Or imagining how it would feel to hug him. To have Keith surround him with his arms to protect him as Lance did the same. They would cross eyes in the middle of it, they would laugh the awkwardness off, and just be happy to be together. Lance would slowly close his eyes as he leaned in and…

Lance woke from his dreaming at the sight of the door of his family’s apartment. He couldn´t go in like this, with blood and swelling on his body. If his mom saw him, she would freak out again, and his dad and brother would want to go after Lotor, and they would change him school again and…and…he just couldn´t take it. He could allow himself to be a burden in his family, not more then he already is.

He turned the other way and found himself with a door exactly as his, but with a whole better option.

_Knock! Knock!_

The door opened in a matter of seconds. “Lance?” Allura said, she analyzed his face and talked “My god! What happen to you?” as she pulled him in without him saying a word.

Once in, he saw Mr. Alter still sitting at their small dinner table. “Son!” he stood up out of concern. “What happen to you?”

He had known the Alters since he was little. The families moved in almost at the same time, and their parents became friends almost instantly, passing that friendship to their children. They had seen each other at their worst, like when Allura´s mom passed away, or when Lance´s dog was run over. But their also together at their best, like when his little sister Rachel was born, or when Allura graduated high school with honors a year early. They might not have their blood, but they were an extinction of his family, and all of them felt it.

“I got beat up” Lance ducked his head down out of shame. “They surrounded me, and there were like three.”

“Don´t tell me they found you?” Allura said concern as she took him by the shoulder. Lance just had to give her a glance, and Allura knew it. “My God! They found you!”

“Don´t tell my mom!” he begs.

“Lance! Are you crazy?! Of course, I´m telling your mom! She has to know!”

“She is right, son” Mr. Alter said walking up to them.

“No! If she finds out she will want to change me into a private school and come pick me up. You know how expensive that would be! I can let them use that money on me! Not with Marco leaving to college and Veronica studying out of state and the car broken down outside!” Lance said without talking a breath.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and the touch made him relax. “Calm down, Lance.” Mr. Alter said. The white roosts in his hair and beard gave him a new sense of wisdom. Lance always knew he could trust him, because he had always been wise. Even before the white hair he always had the best solutions and advice for anything. “We won´t tell your mom.” he smiled.

“What?! You´re kidding?” the worry on Allura´s voice was undeniable.

“Let me finish, princess” he softly scolded her. “We won´t tell your mom, but I want you to have something.” Mr. Alter walked to a drawer a near them and pulled something. He came back in a short time. He took Lance´s hand and opened. He put the object on his palm and closed it. Lance look up to him, and saw him smile, but his eyes were worry, as if he was his actual son. “It for you.”

Lance opened his hand and look down. It was a…

“A flashlight?” Lance asked surprised.

“It isn´t a normal flashlight.” He took it again. “You press this little bottom here” he pushed a gray button almost at the bottom of the lamp. “And it turns into a taser” he turned the flashlight on, and it shined with a blue ray coming of two metals on the top of it. Lance mouthed a “Woah” as he saw the small lightings dance in a contain circle. “You just stab them with the tip and it´ll shock them” he turned the taser off the same way he turned it on and gave it back to Lance. “It used to be Allura´s, but it´ll be more useful to you” he handed it back to him.

“You are sure, Mr. Alter?” Lance asked as he examined the black cylinder, finding the placement of the gray bottom and switch.

“Yeah, I got her a new one and a safety alarm” Mr. Alter cross his arms. A habit he did when he didn´t want to show his emotions. “Just take care of yourself, son”

“Yeah. I will” Lance reassure him. He tried to not get emotional, but with all that happened that day, it felt good to have a second father.

“Come, Lance.” Allura took his hand. Lanced almost didn´t realize. That gesture was common between them. “I´ll patch you up” She softly pull him to the hallways and the first door was their bathroom.

She sat him in the closed toilet sit and help him out of his shirt. The bruise on his face was just the first. A trail of bright purple spots covered him, staring on his face, going down to his neck and continued to his chest where he was almost cover, but at his stomach was the worst. A big blue and black mark cover almost half of his belly. A couple of red cuts were scare around his body were his skin couldn´t hold together any longer.

He looked at her. “Does it look as bad as it feels?” his words as soft as a whisper.

Allura looked at his eyes. He looked tormented, but not from the bruises or cuts, but from his soul. “Oh, Lance” her voice cracked. She hated to see him liked this, hurt and in pain. She felt rage on her chest, she wanted to find those guys and kick their ass! But…she couldn´t confront them, but she could comfort him. She hugs him tight, Lance responded with a grunt. “I´m sorry, Lance. I just had too.” She apologized. Even love hurt now.

“It´s fine” Lance gave her a fake smile.

“I´ll drive you to school”

“You don´t have too, besides, it´s in the other side of town”

“I don´t care! I´ll drive you and it´s not up to discussion” 

Lance simply nodded, not wanting to get into a fight.

They said nothing in a while. Allura disinfected his cuts with a clean cotton ball. Lance would stay still, barley hissing from time to time. When it was finally time for the face, Allura took him by the temple and carefully turned it away to be able to see the cut on his cheekbone properly.

“´llura…” His voice bounced on the bathroom´s wall making a faint echo on the room. “Why…why does everyone hate me?” his voice breaking.

“Lance no one hates you” she said, sure of it. She brushed his cheek to comfort him.

“They do…everyone does” Lanced struggle to talk with a knot forming in his throat. “Nobody wants to talk to me at school…Erzor and her friends still write mean things on my posts…and Lotor looked for me…and when he found me, he kicked my ass like he used to.” Lance sniff. “And I wonder…what it´s so wrong with me? Why is being bisexual so bad? Why am I so disgusting to everyone? I…”

She put a hand on his mouth. “Stop” she said. He looked at her, tears already on his eyes. “Lance, I don´t and there is nothing you can do to make me hate you. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, and I know it ´cause I´m the same way. People are just small minded and aggressive, because they don´t understand what it´s different to them.”

She took her hand off Lance´s mouth. He was silent, not wanting to say what he really thought.

“It´s going to be hard, but you have to focus on the people that love you and accept you, like your family and us. Because we don´t care what or who you are, we love you.”

Lance looked away, almost losing it “Lance…look at me” she kindly said. Lance didn´t want to, but when she touched his face, his body moved on his own. He could never resist her touch. “You are like a bother to me and I will always be there for you, no matter what. You hear me?” he nodded. She cups his face in her hands. Lance hands went up to hold hers. “I love you, Lance.”

Allura pulled him in for a hug. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that she couldn´t love him the way he wanted, that nobody will, how much his day sucked, how much his life did as well, that people hated him so much and it´s been so long since he did too. Suddenly his thoughts were too much to take.

Lance´s tears came flowing down as if they were a waterfall. He sobbed on her chest, holding her tightly, not wanting to lose the grasp on the only person that he had now. Everything hurt, his wounds, his heart, and the fact that those words would never mean what he wanted…but nothing hurt as much as keeping it all in. But, letting it all out, breaking for a while, in that little old bathroom…ease his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite how much this one hurts :´3 To be honest this one was a hard one to write from the beginning but I´m glad I did. I think we all love langst ´cause we relate a little to it.
> 
> But besides that I just wanted to say that you maybe you don´t know, but right now there is a social movement in Mexico that is trying to bring more security and laws to protect women how had been killed for the only reason of being women. I´m being part of it, and hopefully you´ll read about it on the knew ´cause this 9 of March women are disappearing from Mexico for one day. But what I´m trying to say is that just be safe, take care of yourself okay? ´cause this thing story is fiction doesn´t mean this sort of this don´t happen in real life and I just want all of you to be okay, okay?
> 
> Bye, I really love you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life can be hectic, but you can always get through it and to somewhere lighter, and that’s were Lance supposed to be. But even now, has Lotor creeping on his steps it´s hard to relax. Still, when he sees that smile, those eyes, that long hair…but NO…it´s not time to get crush! But, in the end the heart what it wants.

He got to school early that day, due to Allura´s lift. Lance tried to refuse, but she insisted so much. He didn´t admitted, but it was nice to see her worry about him, even if that left a feeling of guilt in his stomach.

He tried his best to hide his wounds. Last night he ate dinner in his room to avoid being question on his swollen face, and in the morning, he looked everywhere for that blue turtleneck sweater he knew he had. He found it and for his luck it still fitted, barely, but it covers everything perfectly (only if he didn´t raise his arms to high, if so, his belly would show). For his face he stole some of Rachel´s makeup that was a great match for his skin.

He looked fine, but he didn´t feel that. He feared Lotor still being around or having contacts in the school. Scared that at any minute he could come for him again, or even worst, spread his secret around his school. Just how he had done back in the Galra Academy.

He walked in the almost empty hall to his locker, headphones in his ears. He wasn´t playing music, he just didn´t want to talk to anyone, or be seen, or be there. He just wanted to be invisible.

Once he reached locker, he opened and threw the books he wouldn´t use until later. He closes the door, and behind it he saw Keith´s face.

“Weird to see you in school so early” he said arms cross, leaning to the close lockers.

“Keith!” he said surprised “You were there the whole time?”

“No, I saw you walking in the hallways, and wanted to see how you were doing”

“Oh” he blushed with the thought of Keith worrying about him. Since yesterday it was impossible for Lance to keep Keith out of his head. Every train of thought would lead him to “ _Would Keith like this?_ ”, “ _What does he think about…?_ ” or “ _Would Keith think this is cute?_ ” Maybe Lance was starting to…No! No way! Keith was just his friend, and that´s the way it was going to be. Besides, it is the worst time to get a crush.

“Umm…Thanks, and I´m fine” Lance finally responded after a couple of seconds.

“You sure?” he asked. His eyebrows fur and he looked like a puppy. He was cute! This was going to be harder than he thought.

“Yeah, sure. Allura disinfected all my cuts and brought me to school” Lance reassure him. “And in the morning, I stole some of my sister´s makeup”

Keith giggle. His little laugh sounded like a child. “Glad you´re fine. But if you need anything just tell me, ´kay?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah”

“Good morning guys” Hunk greeted them from the other side. “Lance are you wearing a sweater? With this weather?” he questions.

Lance bit his lip. “I have a cold” he lied hiding himself in his shoulders as he shrugs.

“Don´t fall for it, Hunk” Keith said. Lance turn to him in less than a second. Was he going to give him away? Fuck! He didn´t tell him to keep it a secret, but he thought it was obvious. Lance hold his breath, nervous for Keith´s next words. “He´s trying to hide the hickeys” Lance saw the smirk on his face and sighted with relief.

“That´s my boy” Hunk hugged him from behind, making the pain strike again. He faked laugh, trying to not show he was hurt. “Guess things are all right between you two, huh?”

“Yeah, she brought me to school today.” Lance finally hugged him back.

“The perks of having an older girlfriend” As Hunk said Lance gave Keith a glare. He chuckles, and that was enough for Lance forgive him.

Suddenly a chubby brown hair girl walked up to them. Hunk gazed at her as she walked, letting Lance go from his grip.

“Hey, Hunk” she said. Her voice gentle as a flower.

“Hey” Hunk simply responded. Was this the girl that Hunk talked about? Lance and Keith looked at each other. They both could tell that she must be the one.

“Umm…I just wanted to come say hi…” she said nervously. “And say you look good today” she looked away blushing. Lance smiled to her gesture. Hunk was lucky, she already like him.

“Thank you” Hunk said face red. “You too!” he said realizing that he didn´t responded in a couple of seconds. “As always”

Her blush intensified. “Thank you. Well…I´ll see you in class” she said and walked away waving.

“Is that her?” Lance said with a giant smile on his face that made the bruise hurt.

Hunk´s arm went up to scratch his neck. “Am I that obvious?” he said while blushing.

“Yeah” Keith said smiling. “But apparently she is too”

“What? Of course not!”

“Hunk, even a blind person would be able to tell.” Lance said sarcastic. They were both so obvious it hurt.

“You´re both crazy.” Hunk cross his arms. “Shay and I are just lab partners and casual friends. That´s it.”

“But you want more, don´t you?” Lance´s voice was playful and fill with excitement. If there was something, he loved it was to watch his friends get it on.

“Well…”

“That´s my Hunk!” Lance playfully punch his arm.

Hunk rolled his eyes “I´ll see you at lunch” he stared walking backwards. “I have lab class” he winked at them and turned around.

Lance quickly turn to Keith, who was still leaning in the locker, calm as ever, but with a wide smile to match Lance´s.

“We have to get them together! We could…” Lance interrupted himself with a gasp. “Keith, we need to have a triple date!” he said in excitement.

**RING!**

“Text me the details” Keith said as he walked pass him. “See you at lunch” he waved.

Lance kept his smile as walked to his own class. Part of him (most of it) happy for Hunk, but a little part was from Keith.

…

 **LancyLance:  
** Keeeeeiiiitttthhh

 **McMullet:  
** What is it, Lance?

Lance saw Keith´s nickname when he answered. He named him that when he despised him, but know things are different, at least on his end. He went on his contact settings and quickly change the name into “ **Keithy(My)Boy** ”.

_Great job at trying to not catch feelings, Lance._

**LancyLance:  
** I know exactly what to do to make Hunk take Shay on a date **  
**:D

 **Keithy(My)Boy:  
** How?

 **LancyLance:  
** Well Hunk it´s already a HUNK, but he just needs a little polish  
That ll give him the confidence to ask her out

 **Keithy(My)Boy:  
** Polish? What do you mean?

 **LancyLance:  
** U know **  
**Showing him how to dress or do his hair  
But that s my part **  
**Yours is to show him how to walk manly and sexy

Lance felt a little flush as he sends the message. He couldn´t believe he said that directly to Keith.

 **Keith(My)Boy** :  
I don´t walk like that!  
I walk as anyone else.

He was relief that he didn´t catch it. Poor Keith, too blind, and texting with proper grammar as if he was an old man. _So cute!_

 **LancyLance:  
** Yeah u walk like everyone else, but u do it right **  
**Oh **  
**And if u could also teach him how to shave properly  
That would be great. Thks

 **Keith(My)Boy:  
** What do you mean?  
I don´t shave.

 **LancyLance:  
** Wtf? **  
**U serious?

 **Keith(My)Boy:  
** Yeah. My hair takes long to grow.

Lance was impressed. He always wonders how Keith was able to keep his face so smooth during the whole week. He wished his hair would take long to grow too, but touching Keith´s soft chin seems better.

 **LancyLance:  
** Cool  
So I ll tell Hunk we are meeting up after school  
Hopefully at his house

 **Keith(My)Boy:  
** Cool.   
Ttul.

Lance got out of their chat and went directly to the “New Group” button. He taps the icon and selected the contacts he needs.

**LancyLance has created a new group chat.**

**LancyLance:**  
Hey!  
So Hunk  
Keith and I were talking

**HunkaDonka:**

U and Keith talking?!  
Wtf?  
I just got a shiver up my spine

 **LancyLance:**  
Whatever.  
We want to hang out after school to give you a little surprise  
so what u say? U free today?  
  


 **HunkaDonka:**  
Oh. Well I´m free but my house isn´t  
my parents are going to have a work dinner or smth

 **LancyLance:**  
Shit  
Maybe tomorrow?

 **Keith(My)Boy:**  
I think we could do it at my place.  
Just let make me do some calls.

 **LancyLance:**  
U serious?  
Great!  
Thks, Keith

Lance was tempted to send a heart emoji, but no. That would be too much.

 **HunkaDonka:**  
I can t believe what my eyes are reading.  
Since when do u guys get along so well?

 **LancyLance:**  
We don t get along  
But we did a temporary alliance for u  
Right mullet?

 **Keith(My)Boy:**  
My dad said we could do it at my house.  
Don´t call me that, Lance.

 **LancyLance:**  
See!   
We still hate each other

 **Keith(My)Boy:**  
Whatever.

 **HunkaDonka:**  
I knew it wouldn t last.

 **LancyLance:**  
U jinx it!

 **Keith(My)Boy:**  
Hey, my dad will come pick us up after school.  
He´ll meet us in the school entrance.  
If you are late will leave you, Lance.

 **LancyLance:**  
Rude!  
But you have nothing to worry mullet  
I ll be there

 **HunkaDonka:**  
Same. So see you guys after class ;)

Lance look his phone as the teacher got into the classroom. In front of the school. There was no way he was going to miss it.

...

He enjoyed his day so much. He met up with Keith and Hunk for lunch at the cafeteria, and it had been so long since he laughed so hard. But with Hunk´s jokes, his own hilarious responses, and Keith clever comments at with perfect time, well, they were all in tears ten minutes into the break.

Still towards the end of lunch they had to tell Hunk what the meeting was all about. He reacted better than expected. Instead of getting angry at his friends for trying to “change” him (which they weren´t), he seems moved by how much they cared for him but insisted that it wasn´t necessary. Still, Lance wasn´t going to give up easily. It took a little of explaining (and whining) from his part, but he finally got him to realize that it was for his own good.

Lance believed everyone was beautiful in inside and outside, but sometimes, we need a little of help to look our best. Lance is great at helping in those sorts of situations. If there was something good about watching fashions shows with his sister, then it was this.

As he walked to the front entrance, he was grateful that his day was so much better than yesterday, and maybe all of it was due to Keith. His presences had lifted his whole mood. Since the moment he saw him that morning he felt so much better. His heartbeat and the heat he felt on his body were secondary effects that he could get use to if it means that he could be with him.

Maybe he was getting a crush, but he was going to make sure it stayed like that. He didn´t wanted to ruin what they had, what they were just creating. Besides, Keith had a girlfriend. Still, that didn´t mean he could enjoy his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how this week been? :3 This week been chill for me, so this chapter felt good to end it with, and let´s be honest, Lance also need a rest lol.   
> Hope you enjoyed, and I´ll read you next chapter ;3 ilu


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have that friend who just needs a little help. Maybe they need a haircut, or working on their social skills, or help with algebra. In any case, you always want to help, even if they don´t ask. So, Lance took it upon himself in helping Hunk get his girl in the only way he can help, with his looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what a week uh? Who could have told me than in a week I would be on quarantine? And to be honest it was kind of a blessing ´cause I had two midterms the same day lol. 
> 
> Either way, just wanted to say that please stay safe, stay home and listen to any health advice that’s given out from your government. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter x3

Keith felt the scene oddly familiar, with him sitting in the pilot sit of his dad car. He looked up to the car´s mirror and he could see Romelle and Katie in the back sits, next to them Hunk (taking most of the space), and Lance sitting on his lap, legs close together and holding Hunk from his neck. He didn´t even have to look to see the face that his dad was giving the two guys, because for him that was not only inappropriate, but **WRONG.**

Keith knew how his dad was going to react from the beginning, but no matter how hard he had tried he wasn´t able to convince Lance. He said that neither of them minded and that it would be more comfortable for the girls this way. They all found it sweet from his part, even his dad. Maybe that´s why he allowed it, but he sure didn´t look happy about it.

That feeling of Dejá Vu must be from hearing the same topics of conversation, but with different voices. Turned out Hunk and Katie already knew each other from the robotics club, so they discussed their latest club meeting. The topic sent Katie on a tangent of stupid was that she was forced to cut her hair, because it was “getting in the hardware and causing malfunctions”. It´s bullshit if you ask Keith. Katie would never allow that to happen, seeing how seriously she takes it, besides she looked good with her hair long.

Her once caramel waves were cut off to her neck and now would all pile up in the back of her neck curling tightly and making her look like a bird nest. Still, in a weird way, she could rock it, even if it made her looked slightly like a boy.

While all these happen Romelle and Lance would exchange smiles from across the car. Keith felt a little spark inside of him. Was he jealous? What? No way! He was certain that he didn´t like Romelle…so what was this gut feeling for?

The car stopped softly in front of his closed garage. “We´re here” his dad announced.

…

“Look” Lance said as he sat Hunk down in his bed. “We want you to ask Shay out in a date-“

“You´re kidding?” Hunk interrupted him.

“Of course not! You guy look so good together.”

“No, we don´t.”

“Hunk, honey, even someone as dense as Keith can see it. Right Keith?”

Keith nod as he was barely paying attention. “Wait. What?” he asked after processing those last words.

Lance only smirked at him and went back to Hunk. “Look, you are already a great catch, and I know what you are thinking. That you aren´t that attractive as other guys,” he saw Hunk´s face lowering as those words hit his ears. Lance quickly put his hands on his face and pulled them upward. “But the thing is that you are, and probably even more. You just need our help to make you shine brighter than ever.”

“You think?” Hunk said quietly.

“Of course!” He responded without hesitation. “Right Keith?”

Keith was caught on by surprise, he didn´t expect to be part of the pet talk, but he had been very moved by it. Lance soft voice and sweet words were inspiring and endearing.

“Ye-eah” Keith said in a panic. “You´ll be an official ´hunk´” he said awkwardly. They both burst into laughter, even if Lance knew he had stolen that joke from him.

Lance ran his fingers through Hunk´s hair pulling it back to form a little ponytail in the back of his head.

“Ouch!” Hunk complained “Don´t pull so hard!”

“Sorry, but beauty hurts” Lance responded. “And it wouldn´t hurt so much if you brushed it once in a while!”

He had to agree with Lance, Hunk looked ten times better with his hair out of the way. You could completely see his big brown eyes and freckles, and the way his face lit up with any emotion.

“He is doing a great job with you” Keith said leaning in his desk not far from there. “Where did you even learn to do that anyway?”

Lance finish tying his hair up and making it into a little black bun. “Hunk, your ribbon” he asked for it.

“It´s a bandana!” he passed it to him.

“Whatever” he took it and continue his craft. “Anyway, I have an older sister and I was her little toy growing up, but now I have a little sister and she is my little doll now.” Keith giggle, it was cute to imagine Lance playing with his sisters.

“You only got sisters?” Hunk asked.

“No, I have an older brother too” Lance said a as he finished adjusting the knot on the yellow bandana. He moved his hands out of the way letting Keith see a perfect man bun.

He felt like asking Lance to do his next and relax as his long fingers moved his hair around and maybe fall…What?! What was he thinking? He wanted to look cool like Hunk, there was no other reason to want Lance´s hands on his hair, right?

“Finish!” Lance exclaimed. “Take a look” Keith passed the closest mirror to Hunk.

“Wow” he muttered smiling.

“Told you” Lance raised a hand for Keith to hive-five it. It took him a moment to realize, but he quickly claps his hand against Lance. “Now we just need a new outfit”

His smile disappeared. “What wrong with what I wear?” he asked as he looked down to his shirt.

“No offence buddy, you rock flashy t-shirts with puns on them, but a change of look would hurt, you know. Maybe try something trendier” Lance said as nice as he could. The last thing they wanted is make his friend self-conscious.

“Like what?” Hunk seem a little done, but who wouldn´t?

“Maybe…a lumber-jack look” Keith suggested.

“Yeah, plat never goes out of style, and red really matches your warm skin color” Lance smile as he visualizes it. He turned at him with the biggest smile. “You are a genius!”

Something inside of him bloom. He shyly smiles back, feeling embarrass with his friend’s eyes on him. “Thanks”

“Uhhh, I don´t have anything like that, though”

“Me neither” Lance said, placing a hand on his chin. “Maybe at a thrift store we could…” he mumbles.

A light turned on his head “I think my brother used to have one, I can look for it if you want” Keith suggested.

“Yeah!” Lance said immediately. “That would be great”

“Be right back” he stood up smiling, not remembering where he was going.

Once he was at the door it hit him again. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The sadness and guilt filled him up as he saw the empty room. It had been a long time since the last time he had seen Shiro.

Tears stared forming in his eyes. He blinked them away. He walked to the closet ignoring his surroundings, opened it and saw the red shirt hanging there with a couple other clothes he had forgotten. He took it of the hanger and got out of the room as fast as he could out of the room. There would be other occasions to miss Shiro.

“Here” he said as he came back. “He was pretty big at the time he bought it, so it probably fits” he threw the shirt to Hunk, but it landed on Lance´s faces.

“Thanks, Mullet” Lance said a little annoyed as he handed the shirt to Hunk.

 _You are welcome_ Keith thought with a smile.

In theory, Hunk should have gotten out of the bathroom with reborn style, with only needing a pair of glasses to look like a cute hipster. In theory, but in the process of the experiment something must have gone wrong, because he got out of the bathroom looking worst then when he entered. He had placed the bottoms in the wrong place and made everything seem crooked, a sleeve up and one down and the man bun almost undone in the side of his head. Now they know why Hunk sticks to his comfort zone.

“Hunk, what the fuck?” Lance said without any tact.

“What? What do you mean?” Hunk looked down to his outfit “I did what you told me”

“Dude you…” Lance didn´t finish, instead he slaps his forehead with his hand. “Will fix it. Keith you do the shirt I do the hair” he said and walked up behind Hunk.

Keith stood from his sit and was quickly unbuttoning Hunk´s shirt as it was the only way to fix it. Soon enough he was face with his dark chest and hair. What he does for his friends, but you know it´s not so bad. Hunk does look grea-

“Keith” he heard from the hallway. “Dinner is ready tell your friends to…” his dad said as he opens the door to find his teenage son with an almost naked bear of a guy. His dad´s face turn stiff, and cold sweet broke on Keith´s forehead with that indignant look he gave him. “Keith, I need to talk to you” his dad finally said. At this point even they could feel the tension.

“I come back in a second” he said not looking at his friends, as he got out of the room to the hallway. He hated that probably in their house this wouldn´t be a problem, but in his, to his parents, to his Dad, this was reason enough want to kick them out now.

Keith close the door behind him and follow his dad to the end of the hallway.

“What were you guys doing?” his dad said arms cross looking directly to his eyes.

“We-e” Keith was looking for an excuse. “We were dressing up?” Keith stated, but couldn´t help but to make it sound like a question. His dad stare kept being cold.

“Why?” calm but aggressive. His Dad´s tone had always cut deeper than his words.

“Because we have a…play. For school!”

“Didn´t know you had theater”

_Fuck!_

“Well it for literature.” He said remembering he knew all his classes. “We are doing a modern version of Red Riding Hood” he wasn´t pleased yet. He couldn´t blame him, it was a weak excuse “The big guy is the lumber jack, the skinny is the grandma and I´m the wolf.”

“And where is the girl?”

“She couldn´t come”

His dad gave him one final look, reading his whole body. “Well, I hope you guys do great.” A smile appeared on his face. Keith sighted with relief. “Just don´t get nervous on your presentation” he graved his shoulder “and don´t get to close to those boys, they seem to swing the other way.” He whispered to his ear.

Keith nodded, as he felt a little sick with his comment, but as always, he preferred to stay quiet.

He let go of him “Tell your friends dinner is ready, ´kay?” he said and went down the stairs with a smile.

Keith went back to his room with that anxious feeling that his dad always left on him.

…

After dinner Hunk´s parents came to pick him up, leaving Lance and him sitting quite in the coach of the living room.

“Umm…I think I should go to. The last bus is at seven, and…” he said getting up.

“Don´t worry about it. I can take you on the motorcycle” he said from he was sitting. He felt bad letting Lance go by himself since yesterday. His bruised being very well hidden by his clothes and make up, but Keith still was able to see them, maybe because he knew they were there.

“You know you aren´t allow to use it on weekdays” his mom said cheerfully from the kitchen.

“Oh, right” disappointment in his voice. “Well dad can drive us there”

“No, don´t worry. I live very far away and it´s not a nice neighborhood”

“Then we definitely have to take you” his Dad said coming in the room.

“Oh, I don´t want to be a bother Mr. Smith” Lance shook his hands rejecting the offer. “I know were the stop is around here”

“Nonsense. Besides it´s already dark. Will take you, Lance” His dad said giving Lance a slap on the back that made him lose posture. Keith smile at face that Lance had made.

“I-“

Keith cut him off. “You can´t say no to him Lance” a smile in his face “He doesn´t know that word. Isn´t that right Dad?”

“No” he says, and everyone laugh.

It didn´t take that much convincing afterwards to get Lance to accept. Keith was pretty sure that his dad was what made Lance tense, and yeah, his dad could be…moody and apprehensive, but he was a fun when he got comfortable.

He looked in the car´s mirror to find Lance´s face in the dark looking out the window, being occasionally hit by the streetlights. He preferred this much better than Romelle, even if he doesn´t admit it to himself.

The ride was mostly quite after his dad tried to open a conversation, but it always turned into a lecture. Everyone preferred silence and it seem that at the end of that long day that´s what Lance lunged for.

It was weird, seeing Lance so quiet, mainly because he would never shut up. He always had comment to add, a joke to make, or a question to ask. But now he seemed like was in his own little world, and Keith couldn´t help but wonder about what he was thinking. Was it about Allura and their relationship? Or his bullies and his secret? Or perhaps…

“Is this your house?” his dad asked pulling up in an old apartment building complex.

Keith came back to reality and observe his surroundings. It was a dark with only a few lights illuminating the place. They were in a small graffiti decorated street. He didn´t knew this side of town, but he soon had the feeling of wanting to run away from there. It reminded him the old days of his childhood.

“Yes! I live in the third floor” he said pointing to the building. “Thank you for bringing me Mr. Smith” he said getting out of the car.

“You´re welcome, Lance” his dad responded with a smile. “Say hi to your mom from my part”

“I will. See you tomorrow, Keith” Lance closed the door and walk to the building. Keith waved him goodbye.

Once Lance got inside the building his dad stared the car and turned around in a blink wanting to get out of there as bad as Keith.

“Keith”

“Yeah?” he leaned against the window, now feeling tired.

“You are going to cut your hair tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say men buns only look good if done right lol, but that’s with buns in general xd. 
> 
> And besides that, I hope you enjoyed and that this lifted your mood with all that´s been happening in the world. I know it´s tough, but I know will get throw it. I luv y´all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the intention of helping his friend Hunk to get the girl of his dreams, Lance gave a bit of make over to him, and he must admit, he kind of did very job. But, now that it´s the next day, it´s time for the truth, would she even like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how is quarantine treating y´all? :3 I´ve been having a great time, ´cause I´ve always been an introvert lol. I been writing, and painting, but I do have shit ton of homework xd 
> 
> I really hope you´re okay, and safe at home. Also, don´t worry, this will pass, and will all be okay, okay? :3 But, if you´re feeling down I really hope this helps you <3

Allura turn up the radio, making the high poppy song play loud on the car´s speakers. Lance woke up instantly almost jumping from his sit.

“Hey!” he reached for the volume and lower it.

“If I´m driving then you´re keeping me company” She smile keeping her eyes on the empty road.

Lance couldn´t complain. Allura had been taking him at school and would continue to do so during the semester. The only downside was that now he had to wake up an hour early so Allura won´t be late to her classes.

Lance rolled his eyes annoyed. “Whatever”

The car was silent for a while moment. If he just had taken a cup of coffee, he would be his regular self, but no, he had to oversleep again. Now things are so unconfutable, and he had to talk to Allura about going on another date. At least she is in a good mood. If not, she would probably pull over and make him walk to school.

“You seem tired today” She said breaking the silence.

“You think?” he said bitter. Allura raised an eyebrow. “Sorry” he said realizing his tone. “It´s just too early for this”

“I agree with you, but what can you do?” she said cheerfully. What had gotten into her? Latently she had been smiling more, laughing at his jokes, and even complement him every now and then.

“Hey Allurra, I got to ask you a favor” It was now or never. If thing with Hunk works out, he had to be ready.

“Yes, Lancie?” She said nicely. He looked at her a little weird out. It´s been years since she called him that.

“Well…My friend is getting a girlfriend today, so we wanted to do the double date thing again, so we could go the three of us…so?” He braces himself for what it was about to come.

“Yeah, sure” She said smiling.

“Really?”

“Is Romelle coming?” She turns her gaze to him. Lance nodded. “Then I´m going.”

With that, everything clicked in Lance´s head. A playful smile form in his face.

“Heyyy, what up with Romelle?” he raised an eyebrow.

“What?” She instantly blush. “What do you mean?” she looked at him nervous as she tried to concentrate on the road.

“Oh, you know what I mean” He raise his voice. “You like her”

Allura sighted. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah! You haven´t call me “Lancie” since the eighth grade” Lance laugh.

“Oh, shut up!”

“But you know, she´s probably hetero” He said sarcastically “given that she has a boyfriend, you know?”

“I know, but she seems…” she paused for a moment “flexible?” she looked at him unsure. Lance burst in laughter.

“Oh my god! Is that what you been thinking?!” he said as he went back to laughing.

“That’s not what I meant!” she said embarrass. “Hey! Are you even listening?” She complained as Lance catch his breath.

“Ye-eah” he looked at her and broke to laughter again.

“I´m pulling over!”

“Sorry, sorry” he said still giggling. “It´s just I didn´t know you had those type of naughty thoughts” he joked.

“Uggg! What I meant is that she seems bisexual! Like you!!” she exclaimed.

“Ooohhh. Well I don´t know, but I could ask Keith” he said playfully.

“No!” her cheeks got a darker shade of red. “For our own good, don´t!”

“I´m joking” he giggles as turns around to look out the window.

“Hey, talking about Keith.”

“What about him?”

“He seems nice”

“Well, he is.”

“I know he is. But he seems nice to you” Lance turned around to see Allura´s smirk.

“Allura…”

“Oh, come on, you haven´t shut up about him since Monday” she looked back to the road rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, and don´t you think two days is too soon to fall in love?”

“Never said you were in love” she looked at him smiling from side to side. Lance felt his face heating up.

“Neither did I” he crossed his arms and looked out the window.

“You did!”

“Didn´t!”

“Yes, you did”

“Did not!”

“ _Lance and Keith sitting in a tree_ ” she sang over the music. “ _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_ ”

Allura lower the car´s speed as soon as they both saw the school´s building. Once she stopped the car Lance took of his sit belt off. “I´ll see you later” he unlocks his door and got out.

“See you later, lover boy” she winked at him, and drove away.

…

Lance leaned on the lockers as he waited for the bell to ring. Eyes close and arms cross, hoping to fall asleep there.

A soft “Hey” woke him up. He saw cute guy walking in his direction. The side of his head almost shaved, but in the top his hair was long enough to be in his face. He looked familiar with that black shirt and red headphone around his neck. Lance looked closely to his face as his approach the locker next to him

“Keith?” he asked not sure of it.

“Who else?” he answered opening the locker.

“Oh my God! What happen to your hair?!” Lance checked Keith again. Without those strands of black in his face he could see everything so much clearer. The purple tone on his eyes, his long eyelashes decorating them, and the cherry pink in his soft lips.

Keith rolled his eyes half smiling. “My mom does hairstyling as a hobby, and she asked to practice with me” he said as he pulled the hair on his face backwards. Lance bit his lips to stop himself from screaming. “You like it?” he looked at Lance with a playfulness in his eyes that made him blush instantly.

Keith was rocking that new hairstyle! It was driving him crazy! How could this short man be so sexy without even trying?!

Lance looked away “It looks good” he said trying to sound normal.

“Hmm…I know” Keith responded cocky. His heart skipped a beat.

“Then why did you ask?” Lance looked at him confused. Was he…flirting?

“To see if you want one” Keith smiled. “My mom is charging fifteen bucks for each” Keith closed his locker.

“Oh” Lance said feeling the heat in his checks. “Um…maybe when my hair grows out a little more, so I can do that pulling it back thing too” he tried to act casual.

“Sure, you tell me-“

“Excuse me” a girl´s voice interrupted. They both turned to face her. Lance recognize those chubby curves decorated with long brown hair. “Have you seen Hunk?”

“No, we haven´t” Keith said. “He probably hasn´t arrived yet”

“You need something from him?” his voice got higher as he pretended to be clueless.

“Not exactly” she said shyly. “He texted me yesterday saying that he needs to tell me something. I didn´t see it until now. I answered, but he didn´t responded. Now I´m hoping we can talk it before class.”

“Oh don´t worry. I´m sure it nothing.” Lance felt the need to comfort her because he could tell she was nervous.

“Speak of the devil” Keith said quietly looking at the end of the hallway.

They both turned around to see Hunk walking up to them with a confidence Lance had never seen. His hair was pull up in the cute way he thought him, Keith´s shirt was thug in slightly on the front, and to finish everything up white smile in a perfectly shaved chin.

“Wow” Lance whisper underneath his breath.

“Hey guys” he said “Nice hair Keith”

“Thanks, dude. You too”

“Hello, Shay” he turned to her. She had no words, but her cheeks were tinted with a slight pink. “Um…I know what I said last night. I was hoping we could talk about it on our way to class”

“S-sure”

“Great” Hunk blushed with the biggest smile in his face. “Let´s go then” Hunk turn to them. “I´ll see you guys at lunch”

They both just nodded in agreement. Hunk gave them on last half smile and went on his way with Shay. As they walked away, they saw Hunk talking and carrying Shay´s bag throw the halls.

“Awww! Keith they´re the cutest!” Lance whined as they stared walking to class.

“Yeah, they are.” He smiled looking forward.

“And it´s all thanks to us!” 

“We still need to wait until she answers, tho” Keith´s words brought him to earth.

“Oh, don´t ruin the moment, mullet”

“You can´t call me mullet anymore”

“Once a mullet, always a mullet” he said with a smile.

“Uggg. Whatever” Keith said with an annoyed look on his face as they walked into the classroom. “I´m going to have to learn to tolerate you if Hunk is going to be spending all his time with Shay”

“Oh, come on” Lance said sitting next to him “You like me” he said with a little flush in his checks

Keith rolled his eyes “If you say so”

_RING!_

Ivasor got inside the classroom and stared his class. The only thing keeping Lance wake during his long explanations was looking at Keith every now and then, admiring him with his new hair.

…

 **HunkaDonka:**  
Hey guys  
I didn´t get the chance to tell u  
But Shay said yes

 **LancyLance:**  
thats great dude  
2 the triple date and everything  
??

 **HunkaDonka:**  
Well yeah  
But it isn´t going to be our first date  
Probably should do it in a couple of weeks  
When we are more establish?

 **LancyLance:**  
whenever u say  
dont worry about us dude  
will be here

 **Keith(My)Boy:  
**I´m happy for you Hunk.  
She is a great girl. <3

 **LancyLance:**  
yeah!  
u make a great couple  
and hunk

 **HunkaDonka:  
**yeah?

 **LancyLance:**  
when the moment comes  
where a condom ;)

 **HunkaDonka:**  
LANCE!

 **Keith(My)Boy:**  
Eeewww  
  


**HunkaDonka:**  
You ruined it.

 **LancyLance:**  
love u 2  
<3

A message pop on his private chat. It was from Keith:

 **Keith(My)Boy:**  
Hey.  
I´ll give you a ride home.

He smiled as he read it. It was sweet that he wanted to take him, but it was clearly very far away from his house. They would be wasting gas. Lance stared typing his response when another message appeared:

 **Keith(My)Boy:**  
I already talked with my dad.  
So it´s fine.  
  


**LancyLance:**  
dude srly its fine  
u dont have to worry about it

 **Keith(My)Boy:**  
I don´t care.  
I´m taking you home.  
It´s not up to discussion.  
: )

 **LancyLance:**  
thks keith

As he sent the message, he heard some familiar voices. He looked up and the halls were empty except for a couple of shadows at the end of it. He walked towards them.

“So, tell us” the taller figure said with a feminine voice “Are you a boy or a girl?”

“A girl!” the smaller figure exclaimed, and Lance recognize the voice immediately. It was Katie. Lance got loose on his feet at he stared to sneak towards them.

“Oh really?” another girl talked. “Then why is your hair all ugly and messy?”

“Because I like it that way!” she said as she ran her fingers throw her hair.

“Are you sure? Because I´m sure we would do a great job at styling it” they both giggled. He could tell underneath those fakes smiles that they didn´t have good intentions.

“Fuck off!” she said as she pushed her out of the way.

The first girl stretched her arm to reach her. Her hands acting as a hook and her nails as claws. She graved Katie from her hair pulling it into her fist. “You listen to me you hermaphrodite dwarf”

“Aaaggghh!” she screamed as she raised her hands to her hair. “Let me go bitch!”

“The only little bitch here is-“

“Let her go” Lance exclaimed in the deepest voice he could do. Both the girls jumped in surprise. They all looked at him with surprise. “You heard me! Leave her alone or I´ll go running with the principle”

The girl immediately let go of Katie and both ran away through the hall.

“Fucking bitches” he said under his breath. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked noticing the water on her eyes.

“Ye-eah” she said “Sorry for that”

“Oh don´t be” he said as he passed an arm around her “I been in your place before, and it´s not pretty.”

“Oh. I´m sorry.” she responded quietly.

“Don´t worry. It doesn´t matter now. It´s in the past” he said as the stared walking with his arm still around her. “But with you it´ll be different, because now I got your back and once you tell Keith-“

“No!” she interrupted. “Let´s not tell Keith or Romelle for that matter”

“What? Why” he responded with concern on his voice.

“Because it´s not a big deal and I don´t want to be a snitch. They only stared because they think I´m weird for joining the robotics club” she cupped her hair behind his ear. “And all the changes it brought make me look weird”

Lance felt bad having pity for her. It wasn´t her fault, everybody else were turning her into someone she isn´t. Judging her base on changes she made to keep doing what she loves. He looked into her eyes and saw himself during his times at the Galra Academy. Scared and alone.

“Please. Don´t tell anyone” she plead cupping her hands together. He sighs.

“This is so fucked up” Katie was about to speak when he continued “But I won´t tell anyone”

“Thanks” she said with relief.

“But if they try something again or you feel like they are following you call me” he took out his phone “They always leave you alone if they see you´re talking with someone” he winked at her. She smiled.

“Haha, thanks. I´ll remember that”

“Besides, I´ll kick their ass!”

“Hey!” someone shouted from behind. “Lance!” he recognizes the voice “Katie!” it was Keith. They both turned to see him jogging towards them. His new hair floating out of the way as he ran with his eyes lock on him, I mean them.

“Keith” Katie said to fill the silence as he approached.

“We been waiting for you guys”

“Oh! Sorry. Your dad isn´t mad, is he?” Lance said concern.

“No. He just sent me to look for you guys” he said putting a hand on his hip. He raised the other and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Lance was so grateful for the hot weather of Arizona. “What took you so long?” he asked

“I-I…well…we” Lance tried to explain.

“Lance forgot his dirty boxer at the gym, so we went for them” she said out of nowhere.

“What?!” he exclaimed “That’s not what happen” Why was he reacting this way? It´s not so bad. But regardless, he could feel the heat crawling up his face.

“That is exactly what happen” she stared walking.

“That is not what happen!” he looks at Keith with burning cheeks.

Keith giggle “I know that’s not what happened” he said smiling “She does that all the time. You´ll get used to it”

“If you guys don´t hurry I´ll make sure to leave without you” she said from the end of the hall.

“Let´s go” Keith said as he pushed him playfully. “They´re waiting for us” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, hope you enjoyed this chapter, another chill one if you ask me, but don´t worry, this might be the last one of those for a while ;3
> 
> Read y´all next week <3 and stay safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Lance had taken over the data planning and in classic Lance´s manner, has told none what it´s going to be, you know, so it could be a surprise. Keith can´t lie, he´s exited, specially by the way his been building it up to. Still, there is someone probably more eager than him…Romelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how are you? I´ll try to keep this short ´cause I´m so exited for this one. This one has some sceans that I planned since the begginig of it, and it´s just like Ahhhh! I can´t believe your still reading until here! Thank you, really it means a lot to me. I´ve kept this story for myself for such a long time, and I was afraid of posting it, but I´m so glad that I did ´cause now it´s ours <3.

Keith knock on the Holt´s door, and in less than a second it swings open. The light hit Keith´s eyes blinding him for a moment. As his eyes blurred into focus he made the shape of Romelle at the door, and slowly he could see how pretty she looked, even more than normal. Her hair wavy and down, her cheek´s a little rosier, and her smile bigger than ever.

“I´m ready!” she sang.

“I can see that” he responded. “You look…umm…better than usual” he said unable to give a decent complement.

She giggles. “Thanks” she responded cheerfully. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah. Let´s go” Keith stared walking toward the motorcycle he had parked in front the house. She closed the door behind her and follow him.

“So where are we going?” she asked as Keith handed her the helmet.

“I don´t know. Lance just gave me the address and said to bring snacks”

“Oh, so mysterious” she said playfully getting the helmet on “It feels like an adventure”

Keith smile as he turned the motor on. “Maybe it is”

“I like that attitude” she graved his waste. “Let´s go!” she whispers into his ear. A shiver came up his spine making him hit the pedal hard enough to leave marks on the road.

…

They were the first ones to arrive again, even when they stop at the Seven Eleven to get some snacks. Still they didn´t have to wait long as Hunk and Shay soon appeared. A couple of minutes pass when Lance and Allura finally arrived.

“Sorry we´re late” Lance said walking fast with a picnic basket on his hands. “The traffic was horrible”

“Yeah” Allura said behind him “It´s nice to see you all again” she said to everyone. Keith noticed the way her eyes lit up when she saw Romelle. _They must really get along_ , he thought. (Fool)

“Let´s just get in or we won´t find a good spot” Lance said.

“What are we even doing, Lance?” Keith asked

“This park projects movies at night and has a section fill with food trucks” he looked at Keith “So we can have a picnic and dinner as we watch”

“Cool” Hunk said “What movies are they playing?”

“Mulan and The Lion King”

Romelle gasp. “I love Mulan” she said excited as a child

“Really? Me too” Allura responded

“I love The Lion King. It always makes me cry” Hunk said.

“Awww. Don´t worry” Shay leaned in and side hug Hunk “I brought tissues”

“Babe, you didn´t” he hugs her to.

“Cute, and all, but let´s go set everything up. We can chat there.” Lance said with a little stress on his voice. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Come on, guy” Keith said as he picked up the bag of snacks from the ground “He´s getting annoying” he walked to the entrance.

“Hey!” Lance said offended. He looks at him from his shoulder. Keith smiled. It shouldn´t be so fun to bother him.

…

They got a good spot in the middle, big enough for all of them, with a good view from the screen and not so far from the alley way of trucks. Soon they all laid in the blankets that Hunk brought.

Hunk and Shay soon took the corner for them where they laid to cuddle. They were incredibly close for just a week of going out, but according to Hunk they´ve know each from elementary school and found each other at high school and reconnected instantly.

As Keith expected Allura ignored Lance and sat in the opposite corner with Romelle to chat. He tried to not intrude in the conversation, but it was impossible not overhear some parts of it. By the looks of it, Romelle was teaching Allura French.

Lance tried to get Allura´s attention sitting next to her and failing at holding her hand. Still he was smiling as he sat in the middle next to him.

“I´m so excited Keith! I haven´t seen The Lion King in ages!” he said thrilled, with his eyes sparkling like a child.

“Yeah, I guess I´m too. Never seen it, so-“

Lance´s eyes open in surprise. “What?!” He cut him off. “You´ve never seen The Lion King?!”

“Uh…no” Keith said a little freaked out “So?”

“Are you serious?” Hunk asked from his corner with Shay.

Keith nodded unsure.

“I can´t believe you haven´t seen it” Lance he said disappointed. “Did you know about it?” He asked Romelle.

“I didn´t, but I´m does not surprise me” she said calmly.

“Me too” Allura said as she laid on her arm. “Keith seems too cool for the Lion King. He probably watched Star Wars instead”

“Nobody is too cool for The Lion King, babe”

Allura roll her eyes.

“Why is it a big deal anyway?” Keith asked annoyed.

“Because everyone has seen it. It´s a childhood classic!” Lance exaggerated his words with his arms as he usually does. “Why haven´t you anyway?” he asked.

“I never got the chance as a kid” He sigh.

He killed the mood. Soon they were all cover with an unconfutable silence. He could hear Hunk whispering to Shay about his childhood and feel the sad stare that they were all giving him.

“Hey” he heard Lance and picked up his head. “That´s even better, because now your first time watching it will be with friends” He gave him the sweetest smile he has ever seen Lance do. He felt the heat on his cheeks as he stared back at him.

“You´re right.” He smiled back. “It´ll be better with you”

“Awww” the girls said. Keith realized his misplacement of the words.

“Guys!” He said all flustered “I meant with you guys!”

“Don´t be stealing my boyfriend, Lance” Romelle said with her accent coming throw.

“I´m not” Lance laugh “I´m just taking his Lion King virginity” they all laugh.

Without noticing it the light on the park lower and the screen turned on showing the classic Disney logo.

“Guys, it´s staring” Shay said for the first time in the night. “Shhh”

…

Keith feared what Disney movies could do to people. He was more of a Dreamworks kind of guy himself, but during the airing he fell in love with the story. Yes, it was also his first time watching “Mulan”, but he wasn´t going to admit that. He saw everyone reaction the first time. Either way, he loved it! The action, the characters, and the music! In some way he related a lot to Mulan, as they both came from Asian origins, but also in the way that she felt repress in her little town force to be someone she is not. The difference is that he can´t just run away from home. People underestimate the value of a roof over your head.

Lance stretched his arms as he leans backwards to lie on the ground. “Did you liked it?” he asked smiling.

Keith let himself go and lied down with him. “I loved it” he gave back a smile.

Lance giggle and turned to look at the sky. “Me too!” A grumbling sound was heard and kept all the silent. “But it also made me super hungry” he laughs.

“Me too” said Romelle. “Do you guys know which truck we should go too?”

“Maybe the hot sauce dumplings at the New China truck” Lance suggested.

“Hell no” Allura responded. “We aren’t ordering anything spicy if we are sharing!”

Lance giggle again. “Sorry, Mulan left me craving Chinese food”

“How about the Half&Half Burgers?” Allura asked.

“Yeah!” Lance popped up from the ground.

“What are those?” Romelle asked.

“There is this truck that somehow fused two meats together before cooking them, so you have to types of meat at once. They also place to types of different buns and two types of different topping in each half.” Allura explained to her in a sweet voice.

“Don´t forget the half and half fries!” Lance exclaimed thrilled.

“Yeah, they give you this order with two types of fries!”

“Those are the best part!”

“Sounds delicious! Should we get it too, Keith?” she looked towards Keith who already his mouth watering.

“Yeah!” he responded enthusiastic.

“Great” Lance jump off his sit. “Let´s go, ´cause I´m starving”

Keith quickly got up and held his hand to help Romelle who gracefully got up in swop. They all stared walking as Allura lead the way. Keith soon noticed the two missing members in his party. Looked back and saw Shay and Hunk still laying together.

“You guy aren’t coming?” he asked.

“No” Hunk responded. “Shay is allergic to gluten so she can´t eat most of the food they sell.” He said for her.

“Oh, sorry to hear that” Keith said. “Maybe Lance knows if they sell any…”

“Don´t worry about it” she cut him off. “Hunk made a meal for us.”

“Yeah. It wasn´t that hard” he said as he took out the toppers from a picnic basket. "Go with them Keith. We will wait here” Keith couldn´t help but smile at the adorable couple they made.

…

When he arrived at the half painted blue and red truck, he was surprise to only find Allura and Romelle waiting at the end of the line.

“Hey, where is Lance?” he asked looking around for him.

“His waiting in that bench over there.” Allura said as she pointed to a wood made bench at the end of the park. It was guarded by nature with bushes and flowers growing next to it. Though it was in a very dark place the little corner it was lit with some hanging fairy lights that hang from a pair of polls that center the place. It was exactly like every little corner in the whole park, but so hidden away of everything making it look so cozy.

“I think he has something to say to you” Allura´s voice brought him back to earth.

“Hmm?” he turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes with a smile as one of her hands rested on her hip.

“Just go” she pushed him in to the bench´s direction making him almost stumble on his feet.

As he got closer, he noticed Lance playing with his finger as he looked to the ground. “Oh! Hey, Keith!” he said and turned to smile at him. Something seemed off about him.

“Are you okay, Lance?” he asked as he sat next to him. “You seem…nervous”

“I´m fine!”

“Sure, whatever you say” he rolled his eyes at how bad he was lying.

“Actually” there it was. “I have something to tell you”

“Okay” he responded. “So, what is it?”

“Umm…well” Lance mumble as he was put on the spotlight of Keith´s eyes.

He could read Lance´s uneasiness from miles away. His foot was shaking in place, his eyes drifted around the scene, but never looking at him, and what seemed impossible, he was out of words. Seeing him so shaken worried him. Where was the cool and charismatic guy he knew? What could he possibly be meaning to say that’s gotten him so nervous?

“Lance” he said. “You know you can trust me, right?” he put a hand on his shoulder. Lance looked at it and then at his eyes.

“It´s not that” he looked away. “It´s just…a really hard thing to say” he hugged himself.

“Whatever it is” he shook his shoulder a little regain his attention. “I´m here for you, Lance.”

He gave him a small smile and took a deep breath. “Well…you remember the guy that beat me up that other time?”

“Yeah” he nodded. “What about them?” he asked as he didn´t recall seeing them again since that last time.

“So, those guys were from my other school. They used to bully me bad back there.” He passed his hand through his hair. “The white hair one specifically was the leader. His name is Lotor and he had the whole school against me” he sighs. “What they did that other day was nothing compare to what the used to do” Water gather in his eyes, but he blinked it away before he could notice. “It got so bad I had to change schools”

“What?” he said horrified. “And nobody did anything about it?” he asked furious as he couldn´t imagine Lance being tormented by those guys daily. Let alone the whole school.

“No.” his words felt flat. “He is the principal´s son. So, when me and my parents went and complained they said it was all in my head and that I was making things up…”

As Lance kept talking, he could only wonder: _Why?_ Yeah, he could come out as an asshole the first time you meet him, but he comes around, and once you know him.

“What the hell is wrong with that guy?!” 

“It´s not him.” Lance chuckle. “It´s me.”

“Lance, what do you mean?” he asked concerned.

“Look, maybe it´s better if you don´t know” he tried to smile as he turned to Keith. 

“Lance” he couldn’t be serious. He couldn´t just tell him all this and not tell him why. “Just tell me”

Lance expression fell and his eyes filled with fear as they looked at Keith. “I´m…bisexual” he faintly whispers, almost hopping he wouldn´t here.

Silence filled the air until-

“And that´s it? He basically ran you out of your school for that?”

“That, and another couple of things.” Lance cleared. “You aren´t mad at me?” he asked worried.

“What?! Of course not!” he responded in surprise. “Why would I be mad?”

“Well, you been so nice to me lately and I thought that once you found out you would think I was using you to protect myself.” he shrugged. “I also know how some people can be about this and your family seem conservative?” His tone changed into a question as he wondered if was being offensive. 

“I´m not my dad, Lance” he complained. “And there is nothing wrong with you being bisexual”

“Are you sure because some people-“

Keith placed both hands on his shoulders again hoping he would look at him. “Listen, Lance.” he stared. “Other people are not me. I liked you before I knew you were bisexual, and I like you now”

“You like me?” he asked shyly.

“Of course” said without question. “You´re fun to be around and you always make sure everyone is happy, and....” His words came out without thinking. In that moment he just wanted to make Lance smile once again. For him to forget his old life and be ready to enjoy his new one.

“You really mean that?” he asked again looking at him with those puppy sad eyes. Almost not believing his words. Keith could only nod as his heart broke with Lance expression. “Thank you” he hugged him tightly. At first it took him by surprise and his whole body stiffen under Lance´s. He wasn´t much of a hugger, but he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and put his arms around Lance back holding him the same way he did with him.

They stood there for a moment and oddly enough Keith enjoyed. He enjoyed the filling of being held by somebody else. To be cover and protected by their heat. He nuzzles a little bit into Lance´s neck trying to hide from the cold of the night.

Lance parted away slowly but stopped halfway and leaded on his forehead. Keith wonder if he should say anything. He looked up only to find a hundred of stars on Lance´s face. He had never noticed he had freckles that cover his face. Maybe because they were so subtle, but now they seem to be glowing on Lance´s face.

The mood changed and Keith didn´t realized how his hand got intertwine with those long fingers. He felt a something brushes his check and unconsciously tilted his head in that direction leaning into Lance´s touch.

In that moment Keith couldn´t think straight. He didn´t thought it twice when Lance got closer, or when he tilted his head for him, or how his eyes slowly closed with the moment. He had noticed how Lance had that effect on him. How ever since that day the closer he got to him the better it felt, and this was the peak of it.

Keith couldn´t explain how good it felt when their lips touched. It felt sweet like eating a piece of pie, but also satisfying, like finding that last puzzle piece. In the end it felt right, and Keith lost himself in the feeling.

An unexpected push from the back of his head forced him to open his mouth a little, letting something slid in. This action woke him up from his trance. He slowly opens his eyes just to find Lance holding his face as they kissed.

He pushed him away taking himself out of his hold. He covered his face with his hands.

_So, we were talking, and he said he was bisexual and then he kissed me! HE KISSED ME! And…I think…I LIKED IT?!_

“Keith…are you okay?” Lance asked reaching for him. Keith stood up with the touch.

“I´m fine!” he said, “I have to go.”

“Keith, if this is because Allura, we aren´t going out.”

“What?!” he said surprised. He had totally forgotten about the whole context of the situation. He had kissed Lance while he was on a date with Romelle. A fake date, but…

“It was a way of covering that I was bisexual.” He sounded ashamed

“It´s not that!” his voiced got higher. “Sorry, Lance I have to go.”

“Keith!” Lance took his hand “Talk to me.”

“I have to go!” he pulled his hand way from his grasp and sprinted away threw the park.

He didn´t stop when he heard Lance screaming his name, or when he saw Allura and Romelle with the burgers in hand or when Hunk and Shay called him to come over. He stopped only for a second to get his helmet on, the engine going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :3
> 
> Oh, if I had a penny for every time I redid this one, I would probably have a dollar, lol. To be yhis chapter was one of the hardest to write, and one of the first moments I really got stuck. It a very crucial momento for Keith and Lance and I really wanted it to feel natural and fluid in all the aspects, and I still think I can do better. But now I can´t, and that´s fine too, ´cause I´m still pretty pleased with it. 
> 
> So, yeah, hoped you liked it, and I´ll read u next week. Ily ;3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do I always ruin everything? Lance thinks as he scrambles to get the pieces of himself. His dignity left in that bench, his heart running away with Keith, and his fear creeping up behind him. And besides blaming himself he wonders; What the hell can I do to fix this mess?

Lance knew from the way Keith reacted that things couldn´t be left like that. He had to fix this misunderstanding. He didn´t even know what got over him.

He recalled the events on his head. He remembered when his hug turned into his hands holding him. How their eyes lock on each other’s, waiting for of them to do it. How his lips got close to his and how he couldn´t resist anymore. The way his heart stopped when he kissed back. How his mind dissolved on the moment, not letting him think of what he was doing.

Now though, as he chased him throw the park, he was so angry at himself, but also confused. 

Keith was not gay! That´s clear now. How could Lance ever doubt that? He had a girlfriend for God´s sake!

But if all of that was true how could he explain and the looks he gives him…or the occasional flirting…or the way he way he always looks out for him. Of course, it was more likely that his heart was playing games on him, making him see things that are not...yet, he kissed him back.

“Keith!” he yelled at him out of breath. He was almost at the parking lot as he saw the lights of his bike driving away on the street. “KEITH! WA-WAIT!” The lights disappeared as he turned on the corner. He flopped to the floor, and gasp for air.

_Why do I always fuck everything up?_

“Lance!” he heard Allura´s voice. He didn´t respond. “Lance!” he looked behind him and saw her coming with the burger in her hand. “What the hell just happen?!”

“I kissed him, Allura.”

“You kissed who?”

“Keith!” He stood up. “I kissed Keith!”

“What?! How did that happen?!”

“Don´t know!” He said agitated “Everything was going as we planned! I got him to sit down with me and I could tell him the truth and I did. I thought he was going to hate me but instead he said he…liked me…and” He remember how those dark eyes looked at him as he smiled. “We hugged and after it the whole mood changed. I mean maybe it´s my fault because he said he liked me, but now I can see that he meant as a friend, but at that moment I thought he meant-“he crouch his head in embarrassment. “Of course! I´m such an idiot!”

“Lance, calm down!”

“Allura, I can´t!” he looked at her with distress.

“Hold this.” she gave him the burger´s box. She grabbed him by the shoulders. “Look at me in the eyes.” he obeyed “Breath” He filled his lungs and then let the air go. “Good. Again” they did the exercise for a couple of more times until he calmed down. “Better?”

“Kinda”

“That´s enough for me.” She responded. “Look, we can talk about this on the car, but now we need to go and find a way of explaining it. So give me a minute to think of some -“

“Allura, I can´t.” he said done. “I need to tell them the truth.”

“Lance, you don´t have too. There is a logical way to explain all this, just…give me a moment to think”

“He ran out of the park as if he had seen a ghost. There is no logical way to explain this.”

“Lance I´m trying to help you just give me a second”

“No, I´m tired of lying to their faces, they are my friends, and Keith´s girlfriend. I don´t have the guts to go there and put up an excuse.”

“But, Lance” she said in a soft voice. She looked at him with watery eyes “What if things just go back to what they were? I don´t want to see you go through that again.”

“Then I´ll know who my real friend is.” He said to reassure her. Out of nowhere she wraps her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. The gestured took him by surprise. Allura wasn´t a fan of physical contact, especially from Lance. He hugged her back and they stood there for a moment and though he feared what they would say, knowing Allura was there, was all he could ever ask for.

“I´m so proud of you” she sniffed. “And no matter what happens I´ll be there for you.”

Tears gather in his eyes “Thank you” the words barely came out of his lips.

…

“Hey” Romelle said as she walked to them “Where is Keith?”

“Keith-“

“Lance” He heard Hunk coming, but Shay wasn´t with him. As he approached, he could see his eyebrows arching in his forehead. “What happen? Where is Keith?”

Lance took a deep breath and singed. “Have something to tell you.” he finally said.

“You can tell me later dude” he put his hand on his shoulder “Right now we have to find Keith” he smiled at him.

“It has to do with Keith.”

“Dude! Then what is it?”

“I´m…” Lance look into his eyes so he could firmly say those words for the second time that night. “Bisexual”

He waited for Hunk´s reaction, but his face showed no feeling. What is it that he is thinking? Is he disgusted? Angry? Perhaps he couldn´t speak out of repulsion?

Finally, a couple of words came out of his mouth “Really? You don´t seem like the type?” he said smiling.

“What? Really?” He was confused. He was pretty sure that he looks gayer than the average kid with his slim complexion and perfect skin that he works hard to maintain.

“Yeah, but now that you mention it” he said a little thoughtful “It makes so much sense”

“What makes sense?” He now has so many questions. What is it about him that makes him look that he is into boys too?

“I don´t know, the way you-“

“Ladies!” Romelle interrupted. “You can continue with your conversation another time. Now I need to know what happen to Keith”

“Yes!” Hunk agreed. “What happen between you two?” he asked again.

“Well…” he looked into his memories from ten minutes ago, and the ones from yesterday, and the week before and conclude that: “It´s a long story, but I told him that I am bisexual, and I don´t know, I think I misunderstood his reaction and read the whole situation wrong and I might have ended up…kissing him” he said louder than a whisper.

“YOU KISSED KEITH?” Hunk asked screaming.

“SHHHHH!” All of them reacting the same way.

“Sorry” he lowers his voice “you kissed keith?” he now whispers.

“yes” he was whispering now, feeling safer that way. “and he freaked out and ran away”

“but why?”

“I don´t know, maybe because he is not gay and has a girlfriend.” Allura sarcastic.

“Yeah” Romelle said quietly with worry in her eyes.

“I´m so sorry Romelle” he looked at her. “I swear that at that moment I forgot everything” he holds her hands as if it would create some trust between them.

“Even about Allura?” she asked.

“Well…that’s another story”

“Yeah, she is right” Hunk agreed with her again. “Are you guys breaking up because of this?”

Allura tried to hold her laugh, but couldn´t. It was too much for her. “I´m sorry, Lance, I really am, but there is no point in pretending now.” She said in between laughs. “We never dated; it was a lie he said to cover his **identity** ” she said placing air quotes on the word “identity”

“So, you lied?” Hunk asked. “Again”

“I´m sorry Hunk” He turned to him “It´s just, in my other school I had some serious problems because of this, and I transfer to start fresh and I really didn´t know if I could say and so I made this whole thing up…and I shouldn´t” He said with little tears in his eyes. “And I´m really sorry for putting you all through this”

“Lance” Hunk open his arms to give him the biggest hug he has ever received. His arms surrounded him completely and with his force he lifted him up from the ground. “It´s fine, I get it, and it´s okay.”

“Thank you, really” he said still between his arms a little out of breath. “But, Hunk.”

“Yeah” he said still holding him tight in the air.

“Could you put me down now, buddy?”

“Oh, Yeah!” he said placing him back on the ground where he could breathe again. “Sorry about that”

“So” he heard Romelle´s voice coming back, and he felt a little bad admitting that he didn´t know when she left. “I called Keith several times and he is not answering.”

“He is probably still driving” Allura said to comfort her “This place is pretty far from your house isn´t it?”

“Well, a little, like fifteen minutes” she answers. “I know this is a little bit selfish, but I don´t know how I´m going to go home. Keith was my ride, and my foster parents are out of town” she said concerned.

“Don´t worry about it, sweetie” Allura hugged her and place her head on her shoulder to ease her worries. “It´s not selfish at all, and besides, I´ll take you home”

“Really?”

Allura nodded.

“You know, maybe if we leave now, we will be able to catch up to him, and both of us will get too talk to him.” She said looking at Lance.

“I don´t know if that´s a good idea.”

“Lance you have to go.” Hunk intervenes.

“Why? He definitely doesn´t want to see me.”

“Because you can´t leave things the way they are. It´s just going to be worse.”

“He is right, Lance.” Allura agreed.

“But what about you and Shay?” He asked still concerned for his friends.

“Will be fine. Will probably stay for the Lion King and then leave. She is having a good time and I don´t want to ruin that.” He said to reassure him.

“Sounds good.” he said. “Sorry for ruining the triple date.”

“You didn´t ruin anything Lance.” he said, “So don´t blame yourself dude.”

Lance smiled as he discovered how much of a good friend Hunk truly was. “Thanks.”

…

Lance press his head against the cold glass of the car as they drove back home. Romelle had received a text from Keith during the ride. It said that he was sorry he left that something came up and had to leave. That he was staying with a friend and to tell his parents if they asked.

In that moment his shame and worry wouldn´t let him enjoy anything, not even Allura playing his playlist or the ice cream she got them.

When he arrived home, he plumed into his bed, and must admit, he shed a few tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to read you another week, my friends :3 
> 
> This chapter is one that I feel kind of personal, I don´t think you know this, but I´m actually bisexual, and the coming out thing has always been kind of awkward for me, you know? I kind of wish I could skip that and just jump into the fun part of it. There is also this fear of them rejecting, even when you are 100% they won´t. Well at least that’s my experiences. 
> 
> So, if it was kind of awkward, it´s probably ´cause that´s how it´s been for me lol
> 
> Still, hoped you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are running away from your friends as you have an existential crisis in a motorcycle as you pass the speed limit of the driveway the best thing you can do is stop. That’s what Keith does. Now he is knocking on a never seen door hoping he is home.

The coldness of the night didn´t stop his body from sweating uncontrollably as he knocks on the door of the house he has only known as an address.

As the door open a dark skin shirtless guy received him. “Hello” he smiled as he fixes hi glasses. “May I help you?”

“Ye-eah” Keith said unsure. “I´m looking for Shiro”

“Oh!” he said as squinted his eyes at him. “Don´t tell me!” he gasps “You´re Keith, aren´t you?”

Keith responded with a soft nod. Had Shiro told him about him? Even after everything that happen.

“Oh my god! It´s so nice to meet you!” he opens the door and extended his hand to shakes his. He looks up at the guy who suddenly became exited to let him in. “I´m Adam.” he said with a smile as Keith took his hand. “Come in. I´ll go get him” he said letting him in the house and closing the door behind him.

In his wildest dream he would have imagine Shiro with this sort of guy as his… “Shiro!” the guy yelled. “Come on down! You have a visit!” He leaned back to the wall waiting for him smiling.

“Coming!” he heard his brother´s voice coming from ups stares. He saw Adam´s eyes rolling as if he was tired of that little habit of him.

“Keith?” he heard from behind him. He turned around to his brother standing in the end of the stairs in his boxers.

“Hey” he said “How are-“he was cut off by his brother´s sudden hug. It took him a second, but he hugged him back as tight as he did.

“I´ll give you a little time to catch up” Adam said already heading up stairs.

…

“I guess you already met Adam, right?” Shiro said as they sat on the living room. Seeing him there was so surreal, as it wasn´t really happening, but at the same time it felt like he was completed.

“Yeah” he responded. “He seems really nice”

“He is” he said with dumb smile. It was so obvious that his brother was truly in love. He couldn´t deny it, and neither could his parents.

“Is he the one they kicked you out for?” He asked bluntly. As much as he wanted to be gentler with the subject, he couldn´t.

“I mean, yeah” he said without thinking. “Oh god! Don´t tell me that Julie and Fredrick send you here to retrieve me?”

“Of course not!” he exclaimed “I would never do that! Not even for them!”

“I know you wouldn´t” he said as he sips his cup. “So, what brought you here?”

“I-I need advice” his hands shake a little with the glass of water they offered him.

“On what?”

“Well…it´s hard to explain”

“Please tell me you didn´t kill someone” he said playfully.

“Shiro!”

“I´m kidding” he rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Not the time!” he said with a little smile poking through. It was nice to know that after all this time, and all that happen they were still the same.

He laughs a little “Looks like you still can´t take a joke” he smirks “So what is it?”

“Well, it´s a long story” he sighs. “I have this friend name Lance, and he is the most annoying guy I have ever met, and the more I dealt with him the more I hated him” he says remembering all the insufferable afternoons he had to spent with Lance blabbering about God knows what. “But…one day I found this group guys assaulting him, and I saved him from them”

Shiro´s eyebrow arched. “You won?”

“More like my pepper spray won” he giggles a little.

“Knew it” he sips his cup. “Continue”

“Well, since that day things changed, he became less annoying, and I actually started to consider him my friend”

“Really? That’s hard to do” he sounded sarcastic, but they both knew it was true.

“I know, I actually had him over to the house once”

“Woah” Shiro gasped. “You must really like this guy”

Keith looked straight at Shiro as if he had red his mind.

“Oh, don’t tell me you-“ Shiro started, but was interrupted by his own laughter.

“Shiro!” he said as he felt his face getting red. “I´m serious”

“I´m sorry it´s just, the face you made” he said as he recovered his breathe. “I didn´t think you were serious.

“That’s the thing! I don´t know if I like him! I never really thought that I might be gay… and I can´t be, it´s too much!”

“Okay, calm down” Shiro´s tone changed. “Let´s focus. Tell me why you think you like him”

“I-I don´t really know, but he did something that made me question everything” he ran his hand through his hair. Before Shiro could ask he started talking again. “Tonight we all went to watch movies at this park, and he took me to this little corner to confess to me that he is Bi, but he was so nervous about it, and I just felt so bad to see him so afraid, and I kind of said everything from heart, and we hugged, but after a while, it just…felt…”

“Right?”

“Yes” he responded. “And I lost track of time, and then we looked at each other and I didn´t even noticed when he…”

“He kissed you?!” Shiro exclaimed.

Keith nodded not sure if he could say it himself. “And I think that…” he found it hard to finish the sentence. He had denied all those thoughts, all those feeling, all those sensations for years. They all of them flooring again, as if it was the first time. Now he could hide it in himself anymore. “I-I liked it” 

Saying those words felt wrong as if he should never admit to that. Never see them as true, but at that moment that was the only truth he had.

The room was filled with silence as Shiro had no words in his reaction. A moment past as he finally spoke. “So, you think you are gay?” he asked.

“I don’t know” he said unsure. “Maybe he made me”

“Keith, I been in there.” He said as he leaned forward “And the best thing you can do is be honest, and not with me, but with yourself.”

“But this can´t be. I´m supposed to like girls” he said in a pleading voice, as if Shiro could take that course away.

“Keith” he grabbed him from the shoulders hopping he would look at him. “It´s fine. You are going be okay. You could maybe still like girls. It´s a thing you know? You could be bisexual, like your friend.” He said trying to cheer him up. “But you need to look into yourself. Think of every moment you thought someone was attractive either girl or boy. Go as far as you can and pit point the clues, because even if you don´t know it, your body and heart do.”

Keith looked at Shiro´s and could see himself in his eyes. _Why haven´t I come to you sooner?_ He asked himself. “Shiro…” he said with his voice breaking a little.

“Yeah?” he said calmly opening his arms a little, as if he knew what was coming.

“I´ve missed you so much” he whispers as he fell into his chest in a sob. Shiro closed his arms with him in them hugging him tightly.

“Me too”

…

After hours of talking (and crying) with Shiro he was exhausted and was sure he would fall dead on the bed. Instead he just keeps rolling on Shiro´s sofa trying to find a good position.

A shiver went up his spine as he felt the coldness of the house on his naked feet. He was quick to covering them with a smaller blanket that Adam had brought for him. 

He just has just talked to Adam once but he´s been so nice and welcoming with Keith. Let him in without question, came back down to make him dinner and make him a bed on their coach. He still needs to know him better, but he seems so good for Shiro. How could their parents reject him without even knowing him? How could they let Shiro leave just because of his sexuality? Well, in the end they weren´t their real parents.

 _“Look into yourself”_ he heard his brother´s words in his head as he turned around. _“Go as far as you can and pit point the clues, because even if you don´t know it, your body and heart do.”_

As far as he can? Lance was his first kiss, and he can´t deny the affects he had on him recently, but he had certainly wasn´t the first to do that to him. Now it easier to understand every little moment. He could recall every time he avoided looking around in the dressing room dreading a weird feeling in his stomach, that one time he got a boner playing fights with his friends or the beat skipping his heart would do when a guy took out his shirt in a movie.

This type of memories arose without Keith´s mind being unable to stop them. And quickly he was putting all the pieces together. Suddenly it finally came back to him. He remembers now…his first crush.

…

It was his first month at the orphanages and all he had done was crying in his bed. He didn´t eat, sleep or play. His heart wouldn´t let him. Shiro was taken away to another institution for being older. Even though they would meet every week by order of the law, most of the days Keith was alone.

Keith heard the nuns calling all the kids out to the playground. He really didn´t want to go out in such a cloudy day, but he wasn´t in the mood to fight.

Once he was out, he went and sat on a corner of the playground with his knees up to his chest and his face buried between them. His eyes were finally giving up shutting and letting him rest.

He felt a kick to the side of his chest that threw him to the ground. He looks up and see this group of kid looking up at him. Their faces scrunch up with a smile. “Get out of our spot!”

“This is my spot” he said from the ground. He had been there a couple of weeks and everyday he sat there. This kids just were looking for trouble and Keith was going to take none of it.

“Well not anymore” he said. “Get out of here, bastard”

Keith stood up to be at his level, but for his surprise this kid was bigger than him. Still, it didn´t fright him. “Or what?” he said.

The kid instantly pushed him to the ground where he landed hard on his back. The kids were quick to surround him and start kicking him from every angle.

“Hey!” he heard a crackling voice screaming at them. “STOP!” they ceased as he ran up to them.

“What do you want, J?” the big kid said.

“For you to leave him alone. That’s no way to play” he scolded.

“We weren´t playing” Keith complain from the pavement.

“Yeah” big kid replied. “He took our spot and we wanted it back”

“Eliot, you guys change spot every day. Leave this one to him” he heard a weird crack in his voice and finally turn to look at the guy. He was a skinny tall boy, his skin tanner that it probably should, and couple of pimples here and there.

Big kid crosses his arms and rolled his eyes. “Pfff…fine. But just remember, bastard” he said turning his eyes at him. “You may have our spot, but I still have a mother” he said with the ugliest grin forming in his chubby cheeks.

“OOOHHH” one of his sidekicks finally talked. “BURN!” he yelled. They all hive-fived and left running.

“I´m sorry about that” the taller boy turns to him. “Let me help you” He leaned a little and extended a hand to help Keith out, smiling. “My name is James”

For a second it looked like the sun had just come out on that spot to make his skin glow. His eyes the deepest green Keith had ever seen that just called him to keep looking at them.

“You can trust me” the kid said smiling even wider. It took him another second to get out of his trance, but he waited for him without rushing. Once up he shook the dirt of his shoulders. “My name is James” he said. “What´s yours?”

“I´m…” he suddenly forgot his name, and at that time he blamed it in how fast things happen, but he always knew that wasn´t true. “K-keith”

James smiled at him again and every time he did it seem as if his whole body smiled. “Nice to meet you Keith”

…

Keith looked at the ceiling astonished with the realization of when it all started. He never knew why he felt so weirdly happy around James, how his heart would go faster, why his cheeks were always red (something that James used to always comment on), or why he missed him so much ever since. He always thought that it was because he was such a good friend, he looked after him, defended him from the other kids and help him get throughout all the sleepless nights. It had always been more, and he could see that now. The way that he changed his whole mood with only being there, and how Lance does that now.

Lance does it in a different way though. When he first met him, it was as if his whole world was changed by him, like if everything was suddenly a puzzle. He stopped understanding himself. But as he got to know him, the puzzles fixed themselves and his world makes more sense that it did before. He is like the piece he was always missing the one who would change his world. But does he really want everything to change?

He was fine before he came into his life. He had friends, a house, family and his dream motorcycle. But now he was crashing at his exiled brother´s coach knowing his going to lose his friends, his family and home if they ever find out. Well at least the motorcycle is parked outside.

For the better or the worst Lance had changed something in him, and there was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, I´m getting to the chapters I never read lol. Maybe that´s why every week I been re-writing half of it. And this one specially ´cause I wanted Shiro and Keith to feel like old friends that you just lost touch with. I feel that they would never get mad at each other because of someone else. And besides siblings are 90% annoying, and 10% nice to you. Know from experience xd. 
> 
> Ily and read you next week ;3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of feeling like a piece of shit Lance has finally gotten the courage to confront an indifferent Keith who has been avoiding him like the plague. He is afraid of the conversion, but none the less he knows he must do it. That´s why he is has corner him in his hide out, the rooftop.

Lance had stop counting the days that they hadn´t spoken. It was weird how his life became so dull so soon. He wasn´t there next to his locker every morning. He stared to sit on the front rows. Stopped showing up at lunch.

He didn´t cut ties with Hunk. They were talking more, as he recognizes the notification sound that Hunk had gave him. He tried to ask about him, or for any advice on what to do, but he was hesitant. 

_“I really can´t do anything, Lance.”_ He remembered Hunk´s voice in his head. _“It´s Keith´s decision”_ He felt his hand as he would rub his back in consolation.

On again he had those feelings. The emptiness of being alone in a pool of people. The mouth shutting nerves that would control his days. And the insomnia provoking uncertainty of what to do next.

He hated it. And worst of all is that things were going so well. He was making new friends, help in a match making and he had just started feeling like himself again. He missed that…Yet he could deny he deserved it.

 _Why in the world?_ He thought in his bed. _Why in the world did you kissed him?! You didn´t even knew if he was into it. I´m such an idiot. Uggg!_ He rolled in his sheets, turning with every bit of remorse.

“Hey!” he received a pillow to his face “Stay still and go to sleep!” his little sister order.

Yeah, he still shared room with his siblings, but what could he do? It was a very small apartment with a big family.

“I can´t” he whispers back.

“Dude just turn off you mind” she complained.

“I can´t Rache! I swear I can´t!”

She sighs sitting up in her bed. “And why is that?”

“Because I ruined something with a guy”

“Really Lance?” Even in the dark he could tell they kind of look she was giving him. “You´re like this for a guy?”

“You don´t get it” he complained. “It´s my fault”

“´kay, what did you do?”

“It´s a long story…” he said with a sigh.

“I have no time for this, Lance” she complained. “I have a math exam at first period”

“Fine, I´ll give you the summery.” He rolled his eyes. “I really like him, and I thought he did to, and I did my move and I kissed him”

“So?”

“Well, the problem is, that I didn´t even know if he was gay…”

“Oh, Lance” she said with a sigh.

“And he has a girlfriend” he added.

“Woah, that’s kind of a big screw up, dude”

“I know” he whined as he buries his face in the pillow. “And it´s been avoiding me for weeks now and it´s eating me alive”

“You know what you should do?”

“What?”

“Try to talk to him one more time, and if doesn´t work just forget about him too”

“Rach, I can´t do that”

“Why not?” she asked. “He is doing it to you without even giving you a chance to explain yourself”

“I know, but I deserve it”

“And he does too if his acting so childish”

He said nothing.

“Look, Lance” she sighs. “I can see that you really care for him, but it´s not even willing to let you talk and you shouldn´t be begging to do so either. You deserve better.”

He smiled to himself. “You think?”

“Of course,” she smiles. “Now let me sleep” she says as she rolled back into her sheets.

“Pfff…goodnight, Rache **”**

“And Lance…”

“Yeah?”

“If you gonna take my foundation, just ask first” 

“How do you…”

She giggles. “Goodnight, Lance.”

…

Lance stood in front of the roof top door catching his breath. Uff…those had been a bunch of stairs.

He took one last big breath and straiten himself. _Just talk to him, and whatever happens, you gonna be okay._ He told himself. _Yeah, Okay. I can do this_ and with that last thought he grabbed the handle to find that the door was already open.

He pushed it slightly and now he could see the gray of his school´s roof contrasting with the blue of the sky. He could feel the wind flowing around his body, as if it were lifting him off the ground.

Now he understood why Keith always hang out here. Speaking of which, Lance could now clearly see him lying in the floor with his headphone on.

He approached slowly, almost hoping Keith wouldn´t noticed him. He stood next to him, covering him from the direct sun. The absent of light might have been what gave him off, because in that moment Keith opened his eyes.

“Hey” was all that came out of his mouth.

“Hey” he responded taking his headphones off.

“Could we talk?”

“Sure” He lifted himself up and sat up.

Lance proceed to sit beside him avoiding his eyes. Was he the only one who felt incredible awkward? Was he even supposed to? Keith was the one that had stared avowing him in the first place. Though Lance was the once that kissed him, so…

“I-I want to apologize for what I did” he stared talking. Lance felt his cheeks red with embarrassment. He wasn´t use to putting himself, so…out there. “I wanted you to know that, even if you hate me now.”

“What? “Keith asked surprise. “I don´t hate you, Lance!”

“Really?” he asked in disbelief.

“Not at all” he replied smiling. “Why you think that?”

“Well! I kissed you! In a date with your girlfriend!” Lance exclaimed.

“Romelle isn´t my girlfriend”

“What?!”

“Well, when you wanted to do the double date thing, I asked her as favor if she would do it. But then she got along so well with Allura that she wanted to it again, but that’s it.” Keith explain smiling, as if the whole situation had been a joke. “We are just friends”

“But, what about the kiss? Don´t you hate me for that?”

“Yeah it was…unexpected, but it made me realize something about myself, or more so confirm something I had suspected my whole life. I´m still not sure about it, but…” He sighs and look at the sky. “At that moment it wasn´t you, it just the realization, was too much to me.”

“Oh” Lance didn´t really know what to say. “Umm…and where did you go that night? ´cause Romelle said you didn´t go home”

“I went to my brother´s house.” He responded. “I hadn´t seen him in ages, and he is a good listener”

“That´s great” he smiled. “I was afraid you slept in your motorcycle”

“Pfff, no”

“Hey…ummm…can I ask another thing?” he said almost not wanting to do it.

Keith nodded.

He pressed his knees to his chest hiding what he could of himself. He felt his eyebrows fur as he looked at him. “Why have you been avoiding me?” he asked timid.

“I had to figure out who I was, or am. I-I really didn´t talked to anybody much either. Just Hunk ´cause he texts me none stop.”

Lance felt the air going back into his lungs. So, it wasn´t just him, that is good to know.

“I´m sorry if I made you feel that I hated you. It really wasn´t my intention, but I just had to get in terms with myself.” He explained and with his words Lance could feel his worries flying away with the wind.

“I had to do it to say what I´m about to say now”

“Umm…and what is it?”

Keith looked down to his lap, holding his own hands, he sighs. He seemed so calm, but in little cracks of his peace he could see how shaken he was. “That…I think that I´m gay”

“Keith” Lance said softly. “It´s fine if you are, you know?”

“It´s really not, Lance” his eyes still down to his lap.

“It´s really is” he chuckles a little.

“You don´t get it!” he looked at him annoyed. “It´s not okay! I wasn´t meant be like this!”

“Dude I get it. This thing comes with self-hatred, but if you really skip that part it´s pretty nor-”

His hands turned into fist. “It´s not that!” his tone turning sore.

“What is it, then?”

“It´s my parents” his face sinks into his hands.

“What about your parents?”

“Do you really want to know?” He looked at him from the side, like he almost didn´t trust him.

Lance couldn´t do nothing but nod.

“Well, I loved them, but.” He groans. “Last year, my brother came out as gay to all of us. They didn´t take it well, specially my dad. They were fighting every day for weeks, until one morning I saw him packing up his stuff, and when I came back from school, he was gone”

His voice was so serene, his face really didn´t say much either, but he felt his pain as if it was his.

Keith let´s his body fall again into the floor. “I´m just so afraid of them finding out, ´cause they are all I have.”

“Keith, I´m sure they love you and your brother deeply, and with time they´ll realized that they love him and need him and they´ll do the same with you.” There wasn´t really anything else he could say, but he really hoped it help.

“You don´t get it” he said now facing the sky. “They don´t need us. We aren´t their children.”

“What do you mean?”

“We are adopted”

In that moment, the truth unravels for him. He was right, he looked nothing like his parents. His mother was a ginger filled with freckles, and his dad a brunette with a squared face. Both of their appearances crashed against Keith´s soft curly hair, his Asian features and his indescribable deep blue eyes. He was defiantly not a Smith.

“I-I seriously didn´t know that” he said to fill the awkwardness of the moment.

“I don´t believe you” he gave him a small smile. “Well, yeah. I´m not the product of their love, so I´m sure they have no problem with kicking me out if I step out of line.”

“Keith…” A silence stared to grow between them. Lance really couldn´t think of what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind:

“You are still a product of love “he stated. “Your biological parents made you with love, and even though I don´t know the reason why you became an orphan, I grantee you that your adoptive parents took you with love, and educated you with love and cared for you with love. You are a product of love, Keith. No matter where you came from or who you are.”

“You really think so?” he asked with his voice unsure, almost not believing his words.

“Of course, I do!” he said without a doubt.

“Hmm…” he turned away to the sky once again, as if he took console on it and left a drop flee from his eye. “I-I think that’s the nicest thing someone has said to me.” He smiled.

“And I mean it!” Lance restated.

“I don’t doubt that” he responded. “You are so stubborn that even your lies become truths.”

“What? I don´t lie!”

“What about Allura?” he teased.

“It was for cover!”

“And the double date thing too?”

“Well, I-I” he didn´t even remember how he came up with that stupid bet. It wasn´t even a bet! “Yeah!” He had to stick to it now.

Keith burst out laughing.

“What is so funny?” he asked annoyed.

“You are so bad lying! You just wanted to hang out with me!” he kept laughing.

Lance cross his arms. “So what? I also wanted to go on a date with Allura.”

“So, two birds with one stone, huh?” he said with a smirked.

“You could say so” he said. “But, I´m glad I did.” He smiled to himself.

“Yeah, me too.”

RING! RING!

And with that sound lunch time was over, and it was time to head out to class.

” Let´s go, mullet” he said as they both stood up ready to leave.

As they both walked down the stairs laughing, Lance could feel his heart aching. He fixed things with Keith as he wanted, but there was just something missing that he knew that he wouldn´t get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, forgive the lateness of this chapter, but uff school really ain´t giving me a break and this chapter just need some work xd.  
>  Still, I really hope you enjoyed, and wanted to specially thank ShiranaiAtsune for always commenting on every update. I really appreciate it :3 and yeah, another update!! 
> 
> Luv y´all. Read next week ;3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is something that Lance misses is the wild nights of drinking and dancing. It used to be the only thing that made him feel like a normal teen. To laugh and party with strangers, to be too drunk to know who you are taking too, to be submerged in the carefree spirit. How he longed for that again, and it wasn´t hard to picture that it would be ten times better now that he had a great group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again :3
> 
> So, I hate spoilers but in this chapter is were the mature ratting comes in. If you want you can skip this chapter, cause even tho it´s an important one, there is a sort of recap in another one. Still, I´m gonna give you a trigger warning:   
> When you see this:  
> “Well, you weren´t suppose too turn on the lights”   
> Skip until you see this:   
> Just as he was about to leave, he felt a hand pull him back.  
> That´s it :3 Hope you like it.

He accidently slammed his backpack at the table. The thud was so big that its disturbed Katie, who was sitting to the other side of the circle. Out of surprise she took her headphones off.

“What the hell?!” she exclaimed pissed.

“Sorry…” Lance said as he sat down. “Didn´t mean to do that”

“Well, next time be more careful!”

“Geez, what´s with you today?”

She moved the strands of hair off her face, leaving a stain of oil with it. “One of the idiots at the club dropped the whole bottle of oil over our creation and now I have to go in and clean all of it myself!”

“Pfff, what an ass” he complained in her behave.

“Tell me about it” she squinted looking closer to her big piece of circuits with wheel attach to them. “They treat me as if I was some sort of cleaning lady. They think I can´t do all the programing they do. Tsk”

“Well, quit. You don´t need those assholes.” He said. “Besides, you´re great on your own already”

“Thanks” she said with a smile. “And you right, I don´t need them. But I what I do need is the school´s funding” she shrugged. “This pieces aren´t cheap”

Lance admired the way Katie was so tuff, so strong. Not letting anyone or anything to keep her from doing what she loved. That was something Lance would never do. He cared too much of what people thought, what they said, how they looked at him. And here it was a girl only taller than a child giving her all and taking nobody´s shit.

“Hey guys!” Hunk said as he sat between them.

“Hey” she muttered with as she kept cleaning.

“Hunk! I was looking for you!” Lance exclaimed.

“Glad you found me” he smiled. “What do you need me for?”

“Well, I should wait for Keith to be here, but I´ll tell you guys now” he said with a smile of anticipation. “I heard there is going to be a sick party tonight. Let´s go together!”

“I pass” Katie said from the other side.

“What? Wh-“

Before Lance could finish, she already had her answer. “I don´t like parties, and if you haven´t noticed, I have a lot to do.” She pointed to her artefact. Even when Lance had looked at it for a long time, he still couldn´t make up what it was.

“Well, I´m sure you could take some time off” he said trying to sound convincing. “Besides, Hunk is going right?”

“I´m sorry, I can´t” he said apologetically.

“Why not?”

“I´m meeting Shay´s parents tonight” he explained. “I really need them to like me, ´cause I like her a lot” The shy smile he had couldn´t hide his stress.

“Awww, Hunk”

“Ewww” Katie complained without taking her eyes off her machine. “Your too sweet for me Hunk”

“Ignore her” Lance said. “And don´t worry about it, dude. You´ll be great”

“You think?”

“Of course. You transpire ´I love Shay´ juice and they are gonna see that”

“Pfff, thanks Lance” He said as he rolled his arm behind him.

“Your wel-“

“What´s up guys?” a so too familiar voice called behind them.

Lance turned around in an instant. “Keith!”

“What did I miss?” he asked sitting down next to them.

“Wanna go to a sick party tonight?” He asked with excitement waiting for his answer. If someone was some fun around here, it had to be Keith. At least…he always had fun when he was around.

“N-no” he responded nervous.

“What? You too!” he complained. Was everybody here so boring? Back at the Galra Academy he would go out every weekend. That was the only thing he missed from that place.

“Sorry, but I hate crowds”

“What is so special about this party anyway?” Katie asked zoning back into the conversation.

“Don´t you mean, ´What isn´t special about this party?´.”

“No, I don´t”

He rolled his eyes. “Well, first, it´s at this guy´s huge house. Second absolutely everyone it´s going. Third, everyone´s talking about it, so it gotta be good”

“Wait, the party that’s everyone talking about?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, the one from that guy…” he tried to remember the name. “Rolo, I think?”

As he said the name their eyes grew wide in disbelief. Even Katie´s head jumped up looking at him with a worry face.

“You shouldn´t go to that one”

“What? Why not?” he asked.

“You don´t want to go. Believe me.” Keith said leaving it vague. That only made Lance want to go more.

“Rolo´s parties are wild, but not in a good way” Katie explained. “They are massive. You don´t know anybody there. And everybody is drinking, puking or fucking.”

“Sounds like a great party to me” Lance smiled. Why were they so scared? It´s nothing that Lance hadn´t seen.

“It´s not that, Lance” Hunk clears. “Most of the time something bad happens. Either someone falls from the roof, or they call the police or-”

“Pfff…guys, come on” He complains. “That´s all part of the fun”

“You shouldn´t go, Lance” Lance head turned to see Keith. “I´m serious” he said. They stared at each other for a moment, as Lance process his words, and Keith stayed firm.

“Fine!” he finally gave up. “I won´t go” _or that is what you think._

…

As he approached the house from the back door, he could already see a couple of people outside trying to get away from all the noise. He walked pass them, and then the pool full of half dress girls. He kept going until he faced a giant window door. He opened and two bodies almost fell on him as they tried to get out to the yard. He laughs to himself. So far this was looking pretty good.

He looked inside to see the interior of the house. It was practically a mansion, with high ceilings and the most beautiful furniture Lance had seen. Of course, it was all lost by the sea of people that were inside. 

He scanned the place. Not a single familiar face. Great! It was a fresh start and if the universe wanted, maybe he could end up in somebody´s bed. He smirked at the thought. It had been too long, and his whole body knew that.

He took a beer from the iced bucket next to him and pop it open with his newfound enthusiasm. Let the party begin!

…

A couple of drinks later, Lance found himself dancing to the music, moving his hips up and down next to his new blond friend of who he couldn´t remember her name. Mia? Nina? Who cares! What mattered is that she had a great body and was laughing at all his jokes.

“Hey!” she said over the music. “Come here” she leaned closer to Lance to whisper something to him. “I-I” she stared. A smile of anticipation from on his lips. “I have a friend who´s been looking at you all night” she said.

“Oh!” That was not what he was expecting to hear. “Sooo?” he asked.

“He wants to know if you’re up for something quick”

“He?!”

“Yeah. “She pulled back from his ear until they faced each other again. “You don´t go swing that way?” she asked.

“No, I do, is just…” Lance didn´t know what to think. It didn´t seem normal to want to sleep with a complete random who he hasn´t even seen, but still…

“I thought that **_this_** was going somewhere” he jokes trying to hide his concern.

“Oh, don´t give up just yet.” She leaned closer to him. “If you end up being good in bed, I might join you” she teased.

A threesome?! Now this girl was talking his language. That was worth the risk for.

“Then I guess I´ll see you later tonight” he winked.

“Will see” she smirked. “He said he´ll meet you on the bathroom of the second floor in a bit.” She said and danced away.

Lance finished his drink. Then proceeded to make his way out of the multitude and headed for the stairs. Once in the second floor, he opened any door hoping to find the bathroom. Finally, he opens on only to find the inside pitch black. As he looked for the switch an arm pulled him to the inside.

“Hello?” Lance asked. “Are you the one that called me here?”

“You know how to move it” a deep voice said out of the blue. From the sound he figured that the guy was taller than him, and bigger. “You got me so hot” he could feel his body getting closer. He placed a hand on Lance´s checks and went in for a kiss. Lance followed his lead and kissed back. His mouth open and suddenly their tongues were intertwining as their hand moved through his body.

“You have…” Lance said between kisses. “Such a sexy voice…I hope…you have a sexy body too” he said as he reached for the switch.

“Don´t” the voice exclaimed.

“Umm…why not?” Lance asked a little annoyed.

“I don´t want you to see me” he said in an authoritarian manner. He changes of his tone made Lance uncomfortable under him. “I mean…it better in the dark. The mystery is part of the fantasy.” 

This guy must be so self-conscious about his appearance that he doesn´t want to fuck with light. Kind of cute. But Lance could fix that! Besides with a voice like that who even cares about the body!

“Okay” Lance said smiling, as they went back to kissing.

He roughly picks him up and shoved him against the wall. Lance let out a small scream as if it had hurt. The man lifted him a little with his feet barely touching the ground. Lance wrap a leg on him and moved his hands to his ass pushing it against his. He let out a little moan with the friction of there to pants touching. The man moved his hand under Lance´s shirt in look for his nipple. As a thumb stared to play with it, he moaned in his ear. Lance´s hands went back up to the guy’s head. He ran his finger through his hair. It was long and wavy, still it felt dry, as it had been bleached.

From only touching his body he could make up a mental picture of him. He had full lips, his hair was long and dyed, his arms were big and strong, and his ass…hard as a rock! God this guy was amazing, but something was missing. Lance need to see his eyes; he needs to see the color of them. Make sure they were as fill of desire as his. Besides, he just really wanted to break the rule.

The guy pulled Lance´s hair slightly to start kissing his neck. “Mmmm…” Lance moaned. As he kept going Lance looked silently for the switch with his hand. Finally, he found it and flicked it in no time. “Ha!” he exclaimed, only to open his eyes to find the person who he was least expecting.

“LOTOR?!” he yelled. Lance look at his face. He was barely disturbed by the whole situation. Lance in the other hand was freaking out. He was just making out with Lotor. His old bully Lotor. The guy who tormented him during a whole year. The guy that turned the entire school against him. That same Lotor was the one pinning him to the wall on that very moment. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I can explain” he said smoothly as he expected this to happen. “Just calm down”

Lance took a deep breath. He wanted to run. It had to be some sick prank that he didn´t want to be part of. Not anymore. Still, in Lotor´s eyes he couldn´t see a trace of a lie. “Fine” he exhales. “Just give me some space” he untied himself from Lotor and push him away.

Lotor sat on the toilet as Lance still leaned against the wall crossing his arms tightly. “I have something to say, Lance” he stared. “When I found out about what you said, I have to be honest I was repulsed”

“I could tell!”

He sighs. “It´s not for the reason you think so. Look, when I heard what you what said it move something in me. I wasn´t expecting to feel that. I didn´t even know I could feel that for a guy, but…here we are…” he looked at Lance “I reacted the wrong way. I rejected you and thought that if I hated you this feeling would go away. But they only grew and…I guess that what I´m trying to say is…”

Lance raised an eyebrow.

“I like you, Lance” he stands up. “I´ve liked you since the moment that I-”

“Mmm…so you like me, right?” he interrupted him. “And so, because you like me you decided to bully me out of school?”

“I´m sorry about that, but I just didn´t know how to handle this feeling”

“Lotor, you can´t be serious” he said in frustration. “You exposed my secret to everyone. Not only that, you also made me look like a fucking freak! Nobody in that school talked to me again and the few people that did made sure to repeat the words **_you_** were saying about me. Besides let´s not forget the countless times you beat my ass. I still got some bruises, you know?!”

“I´m sorry, I just-“

“Sorry doesn´t fixes my trauma!”

“I know, but you have to see it from my point of view.” He said. “I couldn´t let those feeling get over me. I have to much responsibility, and so many obstacles were on our way”

“Obstacles?” he asked.

“Yeah” he stood up. “My friends were on the way” he walked over Lance. “My father was on the way” he placed his thumb under Lance chin and raise his head upwards to look at him. “The school was on our way, but…now, there is nothing stopping us. Nothing in the way of us. We can just stay here in the dark” He whispers as he leaned into Lance´s lips.

“Wait!” Lance said. “I don´t think I can do this” he took Lotor´s hand and moved it away from his face.

“Come on” he said smoothly with a smile. “We were halfway there already” he went for Lance´s neck.

The same guy that just kicked the shit out of him the other day now wanted to be with him. Bullshit!

“No, Lotor. It doesn´t feel right” he tried to pull away, but only to realize how trap he was between his arms.

“Well, you weren´t suppose too turn on the lights” his tone change. “You wanted this didn’t you?” Lance´s eyes fill with tears as he realized what he had gotten himself into. “If not you wouldn´t had come up here!”

“No! I didn´t know it was you!” his voice crack.

“Oh! So, you were willing to sleep with whoever was here?!” He pinned Lance´s hands to the wall after they tried to push him away. “You know what that makes you?!” he yelled with a vicious tone.

“No! Don´t say it!” Lance plead as he tried to kick him off. It was useless. Lotor stayed firm as a stone.

“ ** _A whore_** ” Lance stopped fighting as that word hit his ears. The tears stared streaming down his face. “That´s what you are, Lance” Lotor forcefully parted his legs and place his knee between them. He got close to him and whisper. “ ** _A fucking whore_** ” He said and licked his ear sending chill up his spine.

Lance was a fighter. If it had been any other random dude trying to rape him, he would had already kicked his ass. But it wasn´t that he was drunk and sloppy or the fact that he had the body of a spaghetti. It was Lotor. Under his stare he was a frightened puppy.

“No!” he yelled. “Please let me go! I don´t want to do this!” he cried.

“Oh Lance. You want this. Your body tells me.” Lotor´s hand went down his body as he shakes trying to break free. He got to his dick, cupped it in his hands and rubbed it. “So just sit back and enjoy it, because I´m going to make you **_my_ _whore_** ”

Lotor turned him around with such force that his body slammed against the wall. _No!_ He thought. _Someone! Help me! Please!_ He begged in his mind.

He should have listened to Keith. Oh, Keith…He would never see him the same way after this. Neither would Hunk or Katie or anyone. All they would see is a **_whore_**.

Lotor wasn´t even holding him anymore, but he couldn´t move. He was shaking, too lost in his cries to resist. “Please! Don´t do this, Lotor!” he plead as he unbuckle his belt and pulled down his pants with force.

He heard something of plastic fall to the ground. Lance open his eyes with the surprise of the sound. He gasps as he saw the little flashlight that Mr. Alter had gifted him.

THE TASER! That was it! He cleaned his tears from his face as he knew he had to be quick about this. He spread his legs a little as to distract Lotor. “There we go, good boy!” he heard him say. Those words almost made him puke in that very moment. He stretched his hand and grabbed the light.

Once in his hand, he pressed the button, turned around, aimed for the neck and…

Lotor was on the ground shaking with the direct hit. The effect wouldn´t last long, so Lance pulled his pants up as quickly as he could. He looked around in the ground for his phone. Once he saw it, he grabbed it and ran for the door.

Just as he was about to leave, he felt a hand pull him back. He grabbed the wall and turned to see Lotor grabbing his leg. Anger and fear fill his body making it move on its own as slam his foot into his nose. Lotor yelled in pain as he lets him go.

Lance slam the door and ran. He ran as fast as he could downstairs. Pushed everyone around on the dance floor. He got out of the house through the front door and kept running for a couple of blocks until the adrenaline wearer off.

As he recovered his breath, he felt his phone ringing in his hand. He answered.

“Lance?!” Keith said from the other line.

“Keith?!” 

“Are you okay?! Where are you?!” Keith asked in panic.

“What?! why?!”

“You called me! I heard what happen!” he exclaimed from the other line. “Tell me where you are! I´m coming for you!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing an accidental conversation on the phone, Keith is on his way to pick up Lance to wherever hi is and save him from whoever he is with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the delay this week, school packed my whole schedule this week, and this one need some rough work. It just had to much exposure and I kind of like keeping you guys in the dark ;3 Also, again this one has the more tone down version of the last chapter, so if that bothers you skip the whole paragraph that says: “Ye-eah”.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

It was unusual that someone called Keith, and even more unusual that someone called him so late at night.

 **Lance**. His screen showed. He answered the call without thinking. Not expecting that the only thing he could hear was Lance´s voice pleading and crying.

“Please let me go! I don´t want to do this!” he heard his voice from the other side of the line.

“Oh Lance. You want this. Your body tells me.” He heard another man´s voice. “So just sit back and enjoy it, because I´m going to make you _my whore_.”

Sobs. “Please, don´t, Lotor” he cried.

The call ended leaving Keith horrified of what he just heard. He called Lance again, but he wouldn´t pick up.

 _Come on! Come on! Pick up!_ He thought exasperated.

He finally answered. “Lance?!” he yelled with worry not caring if he woke his parents up.

“Keith?!” Lance asked without air.

“Are you okay?! Where are you?!” he asked in panic as he look for his shoes.

“What?! why?!”

“You called me! I heard yelling!” he scrambles to put his snickers on. “Tell me where you are! I´m going for you!”

…

Keith didn´t think it twice when he ran out of his house to go for Lance in his bike. He gave no explanation to his parents of where he was going, which would probably get him a month grounded, but it didn´t matter. Someone had assaulted Lance and that was all that mattered.

When he arrived, Lance was sitting on the side of the road waiting for him. He ducks his head and barely said thank you as he got on the bike. Keith didn´t force him to talk either.

He would had taken Lance directly to his house if it wasn´t that he was running low on gas and cash. Instead, they arrived at his place to his parents sitting mortified on the living room.

“Keith!” his mother yelled as soon as he walked in the door. “Where were you? You left without saying anything.”

“You better explain, young man” his father said firmly.

He moved to the side to let them see Lance who was behind him making no sound. “You remember Lance, right?” he asked. “He had an emergency and ask me to pick him up” he explains.

He saw the anger in his father’s eyes diminish. “And couldn´t his parents pick him up?” his dad asked as if Lance wasn´t in the room.

“Fredrick!” his mom complained with horror.

“We don´t have a car” Lance said still looking downwards. “We take the bus”

“I just came for some money from my room so I can get gas and take him home” Keith finish explaining hoping they would understand.

“Oh, honey. It´s almost one am. It´s dangerous outside for you boys. Why don´t you stay the night, Lance?” his mom sweet as always.

“I don´t want to bother”

“You´re not, honey! Just make sure to tell your mother. If I were her, I would be worry sick.”

“I will” Lance responded with a little smile.

“Great, then I get you something for you boys to eat” she walked to the kitchen. “Want something, Fredrick?”

“No, thank you” he responded. “But I´ll make you company”

Keith walked towards the kitchen and Lance quickly follow not saying a word. They both sat down on the kitchen island in silence as his mom made them a quick sandwich.

“Here” she handed the first one to Lance. “Hope you like it.” She smiles with her rosy checks. His mom was a sweetheart, always looking out for others and being so nice and welcoming of everyone.

“Thanks” Lance said quietly.

“Don´t mind me asking, Lance” Keith heard his dad walking in. “But what sort of emergency did you run into that you call my son?” he asked firmly.

“I-I” Lance hesitated. Keith cursed his dad. Wasn´t it obvious how shaken Lance was? Did he really need to ask? Keith was ready to cover him when…

” I ran into an old bully” Lance responded. “He accused me of stealing his girlfriend from him and said he would beat me up. I had a taser with me so when he tried, I attacked him. I ran out of there and call Keith by accident.”

He heard his mother gasp with the story. Keith was impresses at how natural that lie came from his lips. Did he do this often?

“He answered and said he´ll pick me up.” He finishes.

“Yeah, and Lance has a history with bullies. He was…” he looked at Lance asking permission to tell them about his other high school. Lance nodded in respond. “Some guy at his previous school hated him so much he had to transfer “

“Mmm…” his father seemed unconvinced. What else did this man need to know?! It was the truth, well, most of it.

“You have a very caring son, sir.” Lance starred. “He is a good person and great friend” He looked at him and Keith could see a tenderness in his eyes. He gave him a small smile before going back to his sandwich.

Keith tried to hide the redness that he felt in his checks as he was almost embarrass by his words. They should move him, but instead they made all his body warm.

“In that I can agree” his dad finally smile. “He has become a great young man. But wasn´t always like that. Keith was a difficult child when he was little.”

“He would climb to the roof every night, remember?” his mother said giggling.

“Mom” he complained. He knew where this was going.

“Of course, I remember!” his dad exclaimed “Who did you think that had to go get him down every night?” he asked Lance. He didn´t answer but smiled. “ME!” His mom burst out laughing.

“Dad!” he exclaimed.

“All because he didn´t know his was back down” his mother giggle.

For the first time in the night he heard Lance laugh. Those little chuckles were enough to calm his soul. He didn´t noticed how worried he was for him until now.

“We should go to bed” Keith said trying to escape the situation. “Come on, Lance”

“But I like your childhood stories” he smiled.

“Oh, and you´ll love his baby pictures!” his mom said happy to take them out and expose him.

“No, no, no, no, no!” he ran to her. “I think it´s enough for today” he hugs her. “Good night” he kissed her check. “Good night, dad” he said and went walking to Lance. “Let´s go to bed” he said.

“Thank you” Lance said before he stood up to follow him. 

…

Normally Keith felt asleep as soon as his eyes closed, but tonight his mind just won´t turn off. That had him staring at his ceiling cover in glow in the dark stars.

He could hear Lance turning around in the bed. It had taken him so much of him to convince Lance to take it, but even then, he didn´t expected him to fall asleep.

“You can´t sleep, huh?” Keith asked as Lance turn his way.

“Nooo” Lance complained as he looked down on him from the bed. “But I normally can´t so…”

The room went silent as neither of them knew what to say.

“Hey” Lance whisper. “Can I ask something personal?”

“Sure” he whispers back.

“Do you like your parents?”

Keith looked at him confused as the realization of what he had just said kicked in.

“Oh, I didn´t mean it in that way! I´m sorry” he explained embarrass. “Of course, you like your parents. They are your parents, you know?” he laughs nervous. “It´s just that…”

“They are very different from me” he answers for him.

“Yeah” he sighs. “They seem so Subarian, and you feel like…you”

“Like me?” he asked sarcastic.

“You know what I mean.” He complained.

“I guess I do” he giggles. “But for the record, I love them. Still, I think I have my ´father´s´ essences”

“Hmm” he smiled. “How was he?”

“Well, for what I can remember he was really tough and quiet around others, but with us he just played around all day”

“And your mom?”

“Well, she was really passionate about two things: our family and her job” he smiled as he remembered the times his mom would let them sit on the pilot´s chair.

“Really? What was her job?”

“They were both pilots, partners actually” he answered eager. “That’s how they met”

“Woah! That´s so cool”

“Yeah” he said still smiling “They loved it”

He stopped there, not wanting to remember the ending to their story. Those memories could stay in his mind a little longer, along with the feeling they brought back…

He took a deep breath. “Lance?”

“Yes?”

“Can I make a personal question?” he turned to see him with already a bit of glossiness on his eyes.

He nodded.

Keith was almost afraid to ask. He didn´t want to believe it was true. That Lance had just experienced that. Even if he heard it himself. Still, he needs to know. To know that he might had just heard things. To make sure that Lance hadn´t been…

“What happened?” 

No answer. Instead he turned to look at the ceiling.

“You don´t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but…” he paused. “Know that I just want to help you in anyway…and if you ever need me…” He looked at his eyes that unblinkingly looked back at his. “I´m here, okay?”

More silence.

Keith gave up. He could piece things together but couldn´t be sure of anything until he…

“I was with this girl” he whispers. “We had been dancing all night and she mention that one of her friends…umm…wanted to sleep with me…” his gaze dance around the room. “and…ugh!” he groaned as he covered his face with his arm. “I ended up meting him in the bathroom, and when I got in the light were off and I asked him to turn them on, but he refused to do it, so…I did and it was-“

“Lotor” Keith interrupted as he sat up on the bed next to him.

“Yeah” he sighs. “Then he stared saying how he has always been in love with me since the moment he saw me…but that we couldn´t be together, because all this ´obstacles´” He paused. “That everyone was in our way and that he needed to treat me that way to fool everyone.” he paused again. “I really didn´t know what to think. I was so confused and I didn´t want to do anything anymore. Because I thought he was lying and-“

“He definitely was” Keith interrupted furious.

How dare he?! Trying to play with Lance feelings after all his done?!

“Ye-eah” Lance continued. “So…when I said no, he got closer, grabbed my wrist and pin me to the wall and I-I” his voice stared cracking. “said no-o, to stop, but he just kept saying how I wanted it, how my body wanted it. Then he-he turned me around and” he lowers his tone. “he pulled my pants down” he saw a tiny tear coming down his eye. “But-t something fell from my pants. My taser. So, I composed myself. I shocked him and tried to run, but he grabbed my leg. So, I kicked him, and finally ran out of there”

“Lance” Keith stood and sat on the bed, were Lance was still lying.

Lance cover his eyes with his arm. “And now I wonder…what if I wanted it?”

“What? Lance, what are-“

“I mean, I went there. I was down to fuck with a stranger so what if I was looking for this sort of thing to happen? What if deep inside me I wanted him to do it?”

“Lance, you have the right of saying no, in any given moment. He is the one that should have listened, the one who should have stopped when you told him to. It´s not your fault” Keith explain trying so hard to resist the urge to hug him. “It´s all Lotor´s!” he almost yelled. “And I´ll make sure he doesn´t hurt you again. My dad it´s a lawyer, I´m sure that-“

“No!“ Lance bolted off the bed now looking Keith face to face. “No lawyers. No lawsuits!”

“What?! You crazy? You have to take this to court!” Keith exclaimed.

How did he thought that he could let this sly? This was assault! This was a crime! One more of the many that Lotor had already committed against him. He bullied him! He beaten him up! And now this!

“I have plenty of reasons to not take this to court” he replied with anger in his voice.

“Oh, tell me then! Because I don´t think you do!” He crossed his arms.

“It wasn´t rape!-“

“It was assault!” he clarifies.

“Still! I have no proof of it” he stared passing around the bed anxiously.

“You have a witness” Keith said as he stood up with him. He could be a key witness in the case, and he could bring up more than this incident to the jury.

“No one is going to believe us, Keith!”

“My dad will make them believe us!” he argues.

“I don´t have the money to pay this whole thing!”

“Money, Lance? That’s what is going to stop you?”

“Well, I´m sorry, but money is a problem for me! I live in downtown in one department with five other people!”

“I can pay for it” He couldn´t but he would find a way. He would even sell his motorcycle.

“I don´t want you to!”

“Lance I-“

“Besides, don´t you know how embarrassing it is?” the tears gather in his eyes again. “You don´t know how this feels! It´s horrible! Everyone looks at you disgusted! Like if you were sick! I can´t do that again, Keith! I don´t want anyone to find out!” He covered his face and sobbed. “I can´t do that again”

Keith couldn´t fight anymore. Without doubting it he took Lance in his arms and let him cry in them.

“This is fucked up, Lance”

“Keith, please-“ His eyebrows arched in his forehead over a pair of blue teary eyes who just plead for this one request.

“Fine” he finally said with a sign. “I won´t say anything.”

Lance sign in relief. “Thank you, Keith!”

“But I´ll find a way to keep him away from you.” Keith said firmly. “I promise”

Lance barely nodded. “Just don´t do anything reckless” Lance whispers with a smile.

“But that´s what I do best” he jokes.

He softly giggles “I know”

That night something in him told him to stay in the bed with Lance. To sleep next to him. To make sure that nothing happened to him anymore. Still, he faintly let go of his hand as he went back to the blankets on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so in real life if something remotely similar happens to you please don´t follow Lance´s example. As I woman I´ve had this kind of problems, and the fortune that none of them had escalated to this level, but I know how it feels and I still recommend reporting the incident. Because of it I´ll leave you this link to a pamphlet with hotlines and places where you can get help in your country.   
> https://headington-institute.org/files/international_centers_for_survivors_of_sexual_assault_45553.pdf
> 
> With that I hope you liked it and I´ll read you next week ;3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Lance having to live with Lotor always waching and ready to come back for him in any shape kept Keith up. He couldn´t let that happen, he had gone throw enough, and yet, with his unwillingness to speak he could do nothing. Or at least through conventional mediums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again. Sorry for the delay this week, but I been wrapping up the semester and I have this teacher that´s just been holding to it for dear life. Srly, we were supposed to be done two weeks ago and I still Have classes with her. 
> 
> Also, like all the other chapters this one need some rough re-writing, but I´m so pleased with how I turned out, so…hope you like it. 
> 
> Ily :3 bye

Tears had put Lance to sleep almost instantly, Keith on the other hand couldn´t. He turned and twist on the semi-warm blankets on the floor, but his mind kept wide awake. His thoughts coming back to…Lotor.

He couldn´t describe the rage he felt, the urge of wanting to get his old bat out and hit a homerun with his face. That would be so easy, to just do that…but he promised.

There had to be another way to at least keep him inline, but with out involving the cops…that would be hard. Maybe some sort of extortion could work, but with only their testimonies, nobody would buy it…unless…

The only thing he had right now was Lance and Keith word, and that wouldn´t be enough to hold Lotor back. No, he needed the phone call, but he didn´t had time to record it. He barely got time to react to it.

Maybe there is a way to get it back or find some trace of it. The problem was that he didn´t know shit about computers! How was he supposed to do it? Well, maybe not him, but he knew someone that could probably help him.

Keith stood up from the floor and silently walked up to his phone. He unlocked it and went directly to his chats.

 **Keith:  
** Hey  
Call me in the morning  
It´s urgent!

 **Katie:  
** I´m up.  
What is it?

 **Keith:  
** Tf?  
Katie it´s 3 am.

 **Katie:  
** And yet  
we are here.  
So what´s up, Keithy?

_Why does she still call me that?_

 **Keith:  
** Well, I kind of need the record of a phone call  
but I don´t know if that´s possible.

 **Katie:  
** Did you record the phone call?

 **Keith:**  
No.

 **Katie:  
** Geez, then better luck for next time.

 **Keith:  
** Katie, please!   
It´s important!

 **Katie:**  
I´m serious, man.  
If you didn´t press record than it doesn´t record it.

 **Keith:  
** Come one! There must be a way!  
And I know you know it

 **Katie:**  
*sighs*  
What brand is it?

Keith looked down to his phone. He turned around to find the pear with a bite on it as the logo that peaked out from his phone case.

 **Keith:  
** It´s a pear-a-pod.

Katie didn´t responded for a while, leaving Keith anxious with his phone still in hand.

 **Katie:  
** You´re so lucky  
Those things record every second of use.

 **Keith:  
** That´s great

Bad new  
It´s all protected under some heavy security  
I can download a little program crack it tomorrow.

 **Keith:  
** Hey  
Do you think you could do it right know?

 **Katie:**  
It´s 3 am

 **Keith:**  
And yet, we are here

 **Katie:  
** *groans*  
fine  
Give me ten minutes

 **Keith:**  
Meet you in the tree house.  
;-)

It had been years since he had been to the tree house, the little place they used to spend all day in. Originally, it was built for Katie and Matt, but where kind enough to open an entrance for Shiro and Keith from the other side. Ever since they would all go up there every afternoon to play all the boards games they owned, or pretend they were space warriors and protect the galaxy. It was hard to imagine that those time were gone.

He got to the old latter that was resting against the tree. It was dusty and seem weak. Hopefully, it would support him. He places his foot on the first step and put his weight on it. He sighs with relief. One foot after the other, he climbs up only to find Katie waiting for him in the little cabin of the tree.

“Hey” he said as Katie faced out towards the opening in the wood that they called window.

“Hello, sleepwalker” she said smiling as she turned around.

Keith finished climbing in and was now crouching because of the small ceiling. He realized how much he has grown through the years. “You have the code?” he asked getting next to her.

“What? You mean this wasn´t a hang out?” she kept smiling.

He rolled his eyes “No, it´s a cult meeting” said sarcastically. “Did you get the code?” he asked again.

“Geez, is that all you are here for? What happen to your manners?”

“Always been fake” he smiled. “Thought you knew that”

“Wish I didn´t”

He rolled his eyes again. “So?”

She sighs. “Give me your phone”

He stretches his arm towards her, and she quickly grabs it.

“It´s locked”

“Oh, let me-”

“Done” she says as the brightness of the screen lights her face. “Can´t believe you password it´s still password”

“Just get it done with”

“On that” she plugs a cable into the phone and in the other end she plugs her USB. She holds the power button down and displays a menu. She scrolls through it and finally selects a setting. She presses power again and suddenly the screen goes white.

“Is it done?”

“Give it a minute” she says. “It gonna take a while, when it´s up again you´ll have access to all the unseen save data that you have”

“Thanks” he smiles. “I own you one”

“A big one, this shit ain´t easy” She says as she leans back on the wood planks.

“You make it look easy”

“Hum, thanks” she crosses her arms. “Why do you need that phone call for anyway?”

“None of your business, gremlin”

“If you asked for my help than it is” She smirks. “So?”

“It´s a secret” he crosses his arms.

“C´mon Keith, we been friends since forever, you can tell me” he says nothing and avoids her eyes. “Or you know…I could guess” he rolls his eyes. “Let me think…you are looking for phone call…so what could that be about?” she questions outload with Keith keeping quiet. “Knowing you it´s nothing that involves drugs”

He turns his head. “Of course not!”

“Had to make sure” She shrugs. “So…no drugs, we´ll someone might be blackmailing you” she says resting her head on her hand. No reaction. “Or…you might be trying to blackmail someone”

His eyes opened and his jaw clenched. There it was. “Ha! You are blackmailing someone!”

“Shhhh! Katie!” he shuts her. “You´re gonna wake the whole neighborhood up!” he whispers.

“You should have told me since the begging!” She whispers loudly. “I can make it ten times more fun!”

“Should I be concern with how exited you are?”

“Forget that, dude! Now tell me how our victim is”

“You don´t know him”

“Oh, but I will...so what did he do to you?” she asked with some hidden anger in her tone.

“Nothing” He looked at her face and it was easy to spot her confusion. It wasn´t usual for Keith to be hurt other, not with out a reason a least, and if someone knew this well, it was Katie. “Well…not to me at least”

An eyebrow raised. “Then who?”

He sighs. “Lance”

“Oh” she said surprised.

“Before you say anything, please don´t ask what it is” he said. “I know you love gossip, but this is kind of personal for him, and I would really appreciate if- “

“Don´t worry, dude.” She smiled. “I won´t say anything.”

He least his shoulders go, finally relaxing a little. “Thanks”

“Don´t even mention it” she lightly hits his shoulder.

They both looked out the little square of a window they had. Outside of it they could clearly see the wet grass on Katie´s yard, and farther you could see the fence and even further you could see the rest of the neighbor´s back yards. All of it possible by the light of the full moon that made the dew of the floor compensate for the lack of stars. Without noticing their silence was filled by the sound of the crickets and autumn frogs.

“It´s been a while you know?” he whispers. “Since we hanged out”

“Yeah” she sighs. “I feel liked everything been changing, and we didn´t even realize”

“Hmm…what do you mean?”

“Well, I cut my hair”

He chuckles. “That´s not a big deal”

“It is!”

“I cut my hair too and it´s fine”

She rolls her eyes. “That´s not what I meant, idiot”

“Then spell it for me, cause I never get those half-truths of yours”

“I mean that I´m turning into a different person, Keith” she groans.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, you don´t see the changes?”

He shrugs.

She groans as she lets her body go, ending as she lays on the floor “Of course, you wouldn´t notice. Your brain is the size of a peanut” she raises her arm and covers her face with it.

He frowns. “I haven´t noticed cause those things don´t matter, loser” he explains. “You´re still feel the same to me”

One of her eyes pokes out and glimmers with the light. “Really?” she whispers.

He smiles. “You´ll be the same to me”

“Hmmm…” her eye hides again. He hears a sniff. “Well…enough about me.” she lifts her body up. “What´s been up with you?”

“Well…” Keith avoided her stare. He knew he could trust Katie; they had been friends since forever. Seen each other during their worst and best moments, then why was his heart raising? Why was it so hard to say when he knew it was going to be fine? “I…”

“Come on, Keith. Spill it out” she had never been patient.

“Fine” he groans. “Something did happen like a two weeks ago. Well, it´s been going on longer than that. The thing is…” he paused. As he got closer to the words his chest got tighter. Yet, he had to do it. No. he wanted to do it. “I´m gay “

He turns to see Katie´s face. Her eyes were blank and her mouth open in agape. Was she surprised? Keith almost wanted to laugh. This was not what he had imagined.

“You sure?” she finally asked.

“I think so.” he responded a little uncomfortable with the question, well, with the topic al together. “I don´t know why, but I never felt anything for a girl.”

“Never?” she questions.

“Never” he assured her.

“Oh” she moaned as she processed his words. But, before Keith could say anything else, she asked. “And how did you find out?”

“Well” he felt the blush in his cheeks as he remembered the night on the food truck. At the time, all felt so chaotic, but now, the memory just seemed silly. “I have always been this way, but it wasn´t until Lance that I realized this.”

“Why Lance?” she seemed interested. This was a good thing, right?

“I don´t know. I hated him at first, but I´ve got to know him better lately and I just see how misunderstood he is.”

“So, you like him don´t you?” she playfully said.

“I mean, I guess” Keith draw a smile in his face without noticing. “I think I´m just realizing that”

“Awww you like him!” Keith could only chuckle as he felt his cheeks getting red. “Look, you´re blushing!” she pointed it out. “So, have you made a move?”

“No…” he confessed. “But he kissed me”

“And?” her curiosity couldn´t be hidden.

“I freaked out and left”

“Oh my god!” she laughs. “Tell me that´s not true”

He could feel the redness in his cheeks get intense. “Shut up, gremlin”

“Dude!” she recovered her breath. “Smooth!” 

“It was my first kiss” he explained. “Besides, I didn´t even know I was gay”

“So, you are telling me you never even suspected a thing?”

“I did, it´s just” He thought for a moment. “I never took it seriously, until then”

“Welp, I can listen to your lovestruck story all you want, just don´t ask me for advice. I just suck at romance” She winked.

“As if I was going to come to you for advice.” He jokes. “I would first go to Matt”

“Matt can barely hold in a fart. How do you expect him to hold a relationship?”

“Well, then I´ll go to Romelle. Bet she´s great with this sort of things.” He smiled. “Besides, she was there when it happened”

“No way!” she said in disbelieve. “You have to tell me everything Keith!”

Keith chuckle as his friend shook his shoulders for answers. And with that Keith and Katie lost track of time as they talked about anything that came to mind. With this Keith felt a little bit lighter. Who knew that being yourself made you feel ten times better? And if anything, he was so happy Katie was the first one to see his true self.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are with friends its easy for time to go by. You talk, laugh, and catch up with each other’s lives. And when you least expect it, the sun had already rise. That´s how Keith and Katie end up both laying dead asleep in the treehouse on a beautiful Saturday morning.

Glimpses of sunlight made Pidge´s eyelashes twitched, and where it lacked, it made her curled up more to her pillow. Weird, it used to be softer, and was it hugging her? An eye creaked open only to find Keith´s arms around her as she laid on his chest.

She jumped in surprised. “Keith!” she adjusted her glasses.

“wha-at?” he grumbled.

She looked out the little window of the tree house. The backyard was now completely illuminated replacing the soft cricking of bugs with the songs of morning birds.

“ _we fell asleep_ ” she said it, or did she think it? “Keith” she looked back at him. “We fell asleep”

“so?” he mumbles back.

“On the tree house”

He opens his eyes slightly and moves a strand of his hair as he looks around. “Uh…you right”

She scrambles for looking for her shoes. “I can´t believe we actually fell asleep”

“Me neither” he says and leans back to the wood. “But if we are here already then I´ll take five more minutes” A shoe slams on in hes chest. “Hey!”

“You can´t stay, dumbass”

“Why not? It´s Saturday!” he complains.

Eyes roll. “You have a guest”

“Oh, right” he whispers with a smile that Pidge´s tries to ignore. “What time is it?” he looks at her as she finishes tying her sneaker.

“No idea” she stands. “But I´m going in the house, before they try to find me” she walks to the side of the house, were the entrance of her yard is. Her legs get out as first as she positions her feet on the steps. Everything seems fine as she tries to descend.

“Katie” she looks up. There Keith smiled softly with his bed hair and his eyes half open. “Thank you, for everything”

“Don´t mention it” she scoffed. “Say hi to Lance from my part”

“I will” she heard him as her feet went down the latter.

After a couple of steps, she jumped to the floored and stared walking back inside. Through the glass door she could see the empty dinner table with the used plates. She slides the door open just to find Romelle standing next to the kitchen´s island.

“Where were you?” she asked with her eyebrows furred.

“So, they all left for work already, huh?” she tried to avoid the question.

“Yes, Pidge” she sounded irritated. “They asked why you didn´t come down for breakfast”

“Um…and what did you say?”

She pulled up a tray were a perfect set of pancakes and bacon laid. “I told them that you weren´t feeling good” she walks up to her.

“Woah” her stomach grumbles. “Is that for me?”

“It could be” she says. “If you answer the question”

“Ugh, Romelle” Pidge´s complains. “It´s too early for this.” She grabs the orange juice from the tray and takes a sip.

“Pidge, come on” her tone filled with concern.

“Don´t worry.” She said with ease. “I slept on the treehouse” another sip.

“The treehouse?” she questions “Why?”

“Well…” she could feel the redness in her cheeks. “Someone asked me for a favor last night and-”

“Wait!” She cut her off. “Don´t tell me!”

She took another sip as she felt her face lit up in a bright red.

“Pidge!” she yelled with excitement. “You have to tell me everything!”

“Shhhh” she shut her. “Matt is still in the house”

“Oh, you right”

“Let´s go to our room” she says as she hurries upstairs with Romelle behind her.

Through the past couple of months Pidge learned that Romelle was easy to read. Her emotions were always portrayed in her face. When she was sad tears would gather up as she bites her lips. When she was mad her face would turn red and her eyebrows would fur down. In this case, she gave her excitement away with a wide grin and a bouncy leg as she sat next to Pidge eating.

“So…” she stared. “Aren´t you going to tell what happened?” she asked smugly.

“I´m eating” Pidge responded as she took another bite.

“Enough eating” she pulled the tray away. “Now tell me everything”

“Fine!” she complained as her eyes rolled. “As I said Keith texted me very late at night asking for a favor and-“ 

“What was it?” she askes thrilled.

“He wanted to get some deleted stuff from his phone back, not really sure what is for, but…” she turned to Romelle as her legs crossed in an ´x´ on the bed. “it didn´t really matter, because after that we just started talking and I guess we didn´t realized that time was passing by…you know?”

“Yeah” she said with a grin. “It happens”

Pidge felt her face getting red. “Hey!”

“Whatever” she rolled her eyes with a smile. “Continue”

“Pfff…we fell asleep and that’s it” she crossed her arms and looked away.

“I can´t believe it! You two are so cute!” she squeaked.

“Don´t say that” Pidge pushed her slightly as she giggled. “Nothing happened so…whatever”

“Oh, but it could happen” he smiled tighten.

Pigde sighs. “I really don´t think so”

“Oh, Pidge, I know about these things” she scuffs her off. “He may not see it now, but you guys are meant for each other. So just give it-“

“It´s not that” she bolts up from the bed. She sighs again as turns to look at her from the shoulder. “He is gay”

Her face is twists with surprise, only to recover its glow and smile in a matter of seconds. “Pidge!” she almost yells. “That´s great news!”

“No! It´s not!” he complained. “He was never gonna like me than now it´s impossible!”

“Pidge” her accent softening his name. “You know that´s not true. If something this gives you a better chance.”

“Not really” he smiled sarcastically as he turned around. “You see, I´m everything that neither of us want.”

“But it´s not always going to be like this, Pidge” she said. “Not if you don’t want to”

He sighs. “I know” his arms tighten around himself.

There was no point in his life where he remembered liking his appearance. And with each year the difference between how he looked and how he felt were becoming more contrasting.

It took a lot of time to make peace with it and he wasn´t sure he was there yet, but he was trying. Joining the robotics club, throwing away his dresses, cutting his hair, and the support of Romelle, it was all helping. Still it wasn´t enough, and Keith´s words were not only a punch to his heart, but to his progress. A reminder that even if he got to the end of this, even if looked like himself he would never be enough. And all to blame on one god forsaken chromosome!

Yet…

“That´s not the only problem Romelle” he looked at her.

Her head tilted in confusion. “Then, what is it?”

He looked down as his lip started to shake. “He…likes Lance” he covered his face with his hands before the tears he was denying fell.

“Oh, Pidge” Romelle said as she stands and went up to tuck him in his arms. “Honey, it´s okay”

“What´s the point?!” he sobbed. “No matter what I do! He wouldn´t like me!” he hid himself in her chest.

“Don´t say that, Pidge” she pets his hair down. “Whatever you do from now on should be for yourself”

“I know, but-” Another sob comes out of his mouth before he can´t stop it. He brushes his hands against his cheeks, wiping away drop after drop. “It just hurts! A lot!”

“Shh” she whispers. “Just let it out, mon bébé”

…

His tears dried out replacing his sadness with heavy eyelids as he was groomed softly by Romelle. A silence covered the room in a fake peace as Pidge heart still felt like it was screaming from the ache. Yet, he knew he couldn´t stay liked that for long. He hated the pity that feelings brough, but if someone had to see him like this, at least he was glad it was her.

“Romelle” he whispers

“Yeah?” she answers as she runs her hand through his hair.

“Thank you”

She sighs. “There is nothing to thank me for” she smiles. “Hey, if it makes you feel better” she starts as he turns slightly to see her. “I don´t think Lance and Keith are going happen”

“Really?” he chuckles out of sarcasm. “Because they do seem like they are into each other”

“Maybe” she shrugs. “But Lance is a mess”

He rolls his eyes. “You don´t have to talk bad about him just cau-“

“I´m serious, Pidge” she laughed. “Lance lied about having a girlfriend just to, apparently, impress Keith”

“The girlfriend thing was fake?!” he asked surprised.

“Yeah! And like everyone could tell” she rolled her eyes. “And even though he was lying he kissed Keith in the middle of the ´date´ that he organized!”

A giggle escaped her mouth. “Are you serious?”

She nodded. “And also, Keith panicked and ran away…”

And like that Romelle kept talking, letting Pidge caught up to the latest gossip, trying to at least make him forget his broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was a refresher. This one was I was really debating to upload it or not, because:
> 
> 1.I´m not trans, but I really love the representation that Pidge provide on season 1 of the show and I wanted to include.  
> 2.Because I´m not trans I don´t really know how it feels, but I really tried to put myself in that place and portrait it in the best way possible. 
> 
> So that said I hoped you guy like it and feel free to give me any sort of critique about it, because if I didn´t do the trans community justice I want to do it right.  
> I love you and bye :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up on somebody else house, and his memories from the night before slowly star coming back, as he hangs with Keith and his family all morning.

Lance woke up to a sweet smell that was pulling him away from his drossy state. He smiled thinking that maybe his mother had cook him pancakes with cajeta, his favorite. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he didn´t recognize the wooden floor.

 _Oh, right._ he thought as his memory came back. He had slept at Keith´s…

The door in front of him opened, letting a cloud of vapor out as a shirtless Keith went through it. _Shit._ It was too early for a boner.

“Oh, sorry” he said as he rubbed his hair with a towel. “Did I wake you?”

“Um…not really” he groaned as stretched his arms. Suddenly he noticed the smell again. “Hey, did your mom cook something?”

“Yeah” he popped out the collar of a black shirt. “I don´t have a lot of sleepover, so I guess she is going all out” he grabbed a brush and stared brushing his hair. “Um…we could eat here if you want, so you don´t-“

“Don´t worry, I´ll eat at the table” he reassured him. It was the least he could do given how they´ve welcome him so abruptly.

“Oh, okay” he smiled. “I brought you some clothes” he points a stack of black textile on top of his dresser. “If you want to change”

…

“Oh my God!” Lance exclaimed as he got out of the humid bathroom. “Can you be any more emo?” he asked him as he pointed to the pair of ripped black jeans and the My Chemical Romance shirt that fitted like a dress. “Seriously, Keith, do you own something that isn´t black?”

He giggled. “I mean I have a couple of grays shirts too”

“That’s basically the same” he complained. “Really, I should take you out shopping or something”

“Yeah, whatever” He rolled his eyes. “I´ll buy everything black anyways”

“Not if I´m there to stop it” he joked. “By the way, what´s with the extra-large shirt?”

He shrugged. “I grabbed it from my brother´s closet”

“Uh” the muttered as he turned to look in the mirror. “So, the emo runs in the family?”

He rolled his eyes as he smiled. “Not really, he forced me to listen to them until I liked-“

“Boys come down!” they heard from downstairs. “It´s going to get cold!” his mom sang.

…

As they came down the stairs, he could see Keith´s mom finishing to place the rest of the silverware down. Meanwhile Keith´s dad was reading the newspaper leaning slightly on his chair.

“About time you came down” he complained straightening the newspaper. _Didn´t know people still read from the newspaper._ “You got us waiting” his tone tried to be playful, but it was obvious he was annoyed. 

“Um…sorry” Lance whispered as he took a seat next to Keith.

“Oh, it´s fine” he responded. He really didn´t expect him to get that. “Guess your family doesn´t have the costume of waking up and eating breakfast together, huh?” he said with a smile as he placed the paper down.

He raised an eyebrow. _Did he really say that?_

“Oh, forgive Fredrick” Mrs. Smith intervened. “He just gets cranky when he is hungry”

“Oh” he mouthed. He could have left it there, but… ”Well, everyone in my family works on the morning, but we definitely have beautiful dinner´s all together”

“Yeah” Keith backed him up. “Your mom is a great cook” he lied with a smile. “You should invite me over sometime”

He looked at him feeling his smile grow by itself. “Yeah, sometime”

“Or they could come over” Mr. Smith said with his ´polite´ tone. “I would love to meet them”

“Um…sure I could talk to them about it”

“Well, what a lovely chat” Mrs. Smith said finally sitting down next to his husband. “But I´m starving so let´s dig in”

Lance need no other sigh to stab his fork into his pla-

“In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit…” he heard and as he turned around to see everyone with hands clenched together. He quickly let the fork go and grabbed into his hands.

God, when had been the last time he prayed?

“Amen…”

He sighs. This was going to be a long day.

…

“Hey” Keith´s says as he opens the door for him. “I´m sorry about my dad”

“Oh, don´t worry about it” Lance said as he dived back into the bed.

“He can be a little…apprehensive, but he is a good person” he tried to justify it as he sat on the desk chair.

“Keith, I know” he chuckles. “It was just a couple of passive aggressive comments. It´s nothing.”

“Well, I still wanted to clear things up” he slowly starts turning himself in his chair. “I also wanted to talk to you about something else” he heard him.

“About what?” he said as he took out his phone. “If it´s homework I´ve done zero of it so…”

“It´s not homework”

Lace lifted his eyes to see him. He was resting his arms in the chairs back as he had his chin behind his hands, making the serious look in his eyes more prominent. He knew what this was going, he didn´t want to hear it.

“Keith, if this is about the whole police thing I think you know what I´m going to say” he looked back to his phone, not knowing if he would be able to say no if he kept staring.

“Lance, would you at least hear me out?”

“Keith, I alre-“ he looked up again no expecting to see Keith´s eyebrows furring and lips slightly pouting. He sighed. “Okay, what is it?”

His whole expression lifted, as his frown turned into a determined smile. “Remember how you said that we had no evidence?”

“Um…yeah”

“Well, now we had some” he smirked.

“Are you serious?!” he stood up in surprise. Keith nodded. “Oh my God! When? How?!”

He chuckles at his reaction. “Last night Katie helped me get the call back from my deleted data base” he handed him his phone where the screen showed a voice memo that dated from the night before. “Kind of scary that they record everything, but I guess time it was for the better.”

He felt his stomach drop, he really didn´t wanted to hear it, or let anyone hear for that matter. He felt sick of only knowing it existed. That his worst nightmare had been real and capture in time forever. “Keith, you didn´t-”

“Hear it?” he finished for him. “No, and I also didn´t tell Katie anything, so you can be safe about that”

“That´s a relief” He felt air coming back into his body. “Hey! This doesn´t mean I´m going to the police!”

“Don´t worry” Keith said. “I actually had another thing in mind, if you´re up for it?”

He raised an eyebrow. Knowing him it was going to be something reckless and impulsive. He smiled. “What are you thinking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, kind of a short one, but I still hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Also, I have a question for y´all. Who do you hate more, Lotor or Keith´s dad? ´Cause Lotor is an ass, but I still like him so much more than Keith´s father xd But, that´s the point lol. 
> 
> Read you guys next week ;3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepless night as Lance thinks about anxious but sweet taste of revenge.

Keith’s proposal had been first and most constant thought on Lance´s head the whole weekend, yet the last one was always Keith. His sweet smile and deep pair of eyes. About his missing mullet and new hairstyle that suit him so well. He thought about the laughs they´ve shared and how he hoped for so many more. Still, he had especially thought about how Keith left everything to go save him. Though he felt incredibly lucky and grateful to have him looking over him…he knew it wasn´t right.

Keith was great friend, but despite what he said, he wasn´t going to be always for him. He knew that. One day he will get tired of coming to pick up his ass…and to be honest he wouldn´t blame him.

Lance had to get his shit together and it was about time he did it by himself. He made his decision.

 **LancyLance:**  
hey  
Ik its 3 am  
but  
i can´t sleep…  
and I just keep thinking about tomorrow  
I have everything ready so dont worry  
Lotor is going down   
>:)

And with that said in stone. Lance roll in his bed finding the perfect spot in his pillow. As his mind drifted off, he heard a notification. Without even thinking he open the message.

 **Keith(My)Boy:**  
About damn time! >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this one was even shorter than the last, and tbh I didn´t remember that this one existed until I saw it lol. I thought about merging this one with the next one, but it didn´t felt right. So… u getting to chapters this week :3
> 
> See ya in the next one lol.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their plan is ready to be putted in motion. The idea might have been from Keith, but Lance planed the whole thing. As they are about to do it Keith gets doubts…Why did Lotor hated Lance so much? And at the same time…he kind of wanted him? He could ask him, but at least the victim could maybe tell his side.

“So, are you ready?” Keith asked sitting in the middle of the rooftop with Lance in front of him.

He gotten used to spending his time alone in the rooftop, but now he wonders how enjoyed so much so much without Lance company.

Lance nodded. “I am” he said with a straight face.

*The had slowly started to share custody of the place as lance frequently came looking for him here. It could either be to scape lunch from Hunk and Shay, skipping gym class or out of pure boredom. It didn´t really matter anymore, it was theirs now.

It had been Keith´s idea, but Lance had gotten the whole thing in motion. He got a new number, a script an app to hide their location. They were ready and yet, he didn´t feel that way. He had so many questions and no longer the will to keep them in.

“Before anything, can I ask a question?” he stared.

“Umm…sure”

“Did you ever had a connection to Lotor?” his tone turned serious.

He hated to think about it, but blackmailing is crime, and if he was going through with this he needs to know. To know what Lance could had possible done to deserve such treatment, such hatred.

Lance looked away thoughtful.

“I mean did you have a problem with him at some point or?” he explained

“No, I don´t think so” Lance answered. “Why?”

“Because he is so obsessed with you.” He pointed out. “It´s sick!” he said with disgust, getting to feed up with the whole situation. “There has to be a reason for him to be like this”

“Well, I didn´t know I made people that crazy for me either, but here we are” Lance joked. “It must be a superpower or something”

“Lance” he said annoyed. He knew he was nervous, but… “It´s not time to joke around”

“What are you jealous?” he pushed it.

“NO!” his response came out without him even thinking. “Ugg! Lance it´s not about that!” he complained as Lance giggled.

“Don´t get mad sweetie. You have me now” he winked. Keith´s cheeks turned bright red and he knew it. Lance could be flirty like that, pushing the exact buttons to make Keith fluster.

“Did you do something to him or no?!” he lost his temper.

“Pfff. No!” he brushed it off.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, we weren´t even friends.”

“So? How did everything stared?” he finally asked.

“Well” he sighs. “We had one friend in common a girl named Erzor. She had been my best friend there, and we were close. He said with a smile, remembering all the good moments he had with her. “One day I went to her house to have dinner and that’s when I meet Lotor. It turned out they were cousins and lived in the same house. He was really polite and seem very intelligent.”

Something inside Keith stared twisted as he talked so highly of this guy who had made his life miserable.

“I really felt like I could tell her anything…and I guess I didn´t though it twice when I came out to her that night. She was super chill about, she even asked me if I had any guy crushes.” He sighs and lets his head fall on his hands. “And that’s when I told her that her cousin was super-hot…Next day, I show up at school and everyone is talking behind my back and she was answering none of my messages” he kept talking as he looked at the floor. “P.E. comes around and I go to the men´s locker room and I see Lotor coming up to me and then he slams me to the wall and said to never go near him again. That I was a fucking faggot and creeper. Turned she had told everyone and haven´t talked ever since”

This answered had been doing nothing but fuel the anger inside Keith. Now there was a probably another person he wanted revenge from.

“I did everything in my power to avoid Lotor, but I always bump into him. After a while I realized he was the one following me just to see when he could torment me”

“And the teachers did nothing?” he asked horrified.

“He is the principal´s son” he said dryly. “No matter how many times I complained it never changed anything”

“Well, not anymore!” he shouted.

“You´re ready now?” Lance asked.

“I am!” he smirked “I don´t know about him!”

“Too much talk and very little action!” Lance said. “Let´s get done with this!”

“Yeah, right…” he said coming back from his little boost of confidence.

Keith stared typing with his finger shaking slightly. This was nothing in comparison to their first encounter, yet this felt so much personal. Maybe because this time he would leave for good.

 **Unknown:**  
I know what you did.

 **Lotor:  
** Who is this?

**Unknown:**  
Doesn´t matter who I am.  
It matters what I know.

 **Lotor:  
** What exactly do you know then?

This needs to work! Because no matter how many times Lance made him promise, he wouldn´t be able to keep the secret.

 **Unknown:  
** “You want this. Your body tells me.”   
“So just sit back and enjoy it, because I´m going to make you my whore.”

 **Lotor:**  
What?  
Who are you?

 **Unknown:  
** Stop playing game you know what I´m talking about.

 **Lotor:  
** No, I don´t.  
So please.   
Enlighten me.

 **Unknown:  
** “Please! Don´t, Lotor!”

He didn´t replay for a while having Keith and Lance on their feet.

 **Lotor:  
** What your implying here a severe actuation which I´m not guilty of.  
What your saying isn´t a joke and I´m inculpable of it.

 **Unknown:  
** You don´t have to believe me.  
I have all the proof I need.

 **Lotor:**  
You have nothing.

 **Unknown:  
** Want to bet?

The chat went silent, until Keith exasperated and wrote another text.

 **Unknown:  
** Don´t touch the boy again and I will keep your secret.

 **Lotor:  
** Do what you want.  
I don´t care.

Lance looked at the text and grabbed the phone from Keith´s hands. ”Hey!”

“Just let me” he said as he quickly typed. Before he could see what he wrote he clicked sent and… ”Here”

 **Unknown:  
** You sure?  
Are you sure that if this rumor spread around it wouldn´t tarnish your precious reputation? Or you´re future? Or your family´s name?  
Believe me.  
Even if we didn´t have proof your whole empire would collapse.   
You would be nothing but a gay rapist.  
Well, not that you aren´t. People just don´t know yet.  
So don´t make me tell them.

Keith wanted to smack him. He compromised everything. They had to stick to the script! The one that Lance insisted on!

A long moment of silence pass and both dreaded his replay.

 **Lotor:**  
This conversation stays between us.

Keith heart stop for a second, then he looks up only to find Lance gaze in his eyes. “Keith” he said. He holds his breath. “I think we did it” he smiled. He sighs in relief. “Keith! We did it!” he said again and went in for a hug. He squeezed him tightly as shook him slightly. “We did it, Keith! Will never have to worry about him again!”

“Yeah, we did” he said quietly a little surprise with the whole interaction. He wasn´t used to hugs. Lance pulled him away and still hold him between his arms. “You did great” Keith congratulated him filling awkward.

“Me? You did! You didn´t lose your temper like I did!” he exclaimed with his smile still plastered in his lips.

“Ha! But I was not intimidating him. You did!”

“Pfff. I guess” he loosen his grip and placed his hands in his lap. Keith almost wish they were around him again like they did some seconds before. “Thank you, Keith.” He sighs. “Without you I think I won´t have done it.”

“It´s nothing, Lance. You did most the work anyway.”

“I mean about everything, Keith. Without you right now I would probably be going mad in my room.” Lance looked away and his cheeks turn a light shade of red. “When we met, I acted like an asshole for no reason. I was kind of jealous I guess; you seem so cool and unbothered. Like you weren´t afraid of anything.”

Keith´s stomach felt light as his heart started to pound faster in his chest.

“I keep getting myself deeper in this mess, but no matter how I treated you always been there for me. Sometimes I think I abuse your kindness “

“You never have!” he said without thinking.

Lance chuckle. “What I´m trying to say” he reached to his face to move a little piece of hair that had fallen in his face covering his eyes. He didn´t even noticed it until Lance moved it, giving him a whole new view. The clear blue sky contrasting with Lance caramel skin and hair that moved with the soft currents of autumn breeze. His sharp face that had a pair of brown eyes that may look ordinary but hold the most beautiful magic. In that moment they look only to Keith, making him feel like the center of the universe. “You’re great…”

In that moment something draws Keith to Lance. Something he couldn´t explain. His body moved on his own and put his hand softly on his wrist. He leaned in and once their eyes met, he was unable to look away.

He was nervous, sure of what he was doing. With his face feeling as red as it could be, he was ready to part away. Lance other hand reached his cheek and slowly pull him in again. He looked at his eyes again asking for permission. Keith only nodded fearing that words would make it more awkward. Lance slowly closed his eyes as he got closer.

Finally, their lips met feeling soft against each other. He stood still for a moment not knowing what to do next. Lance´s mouth moved on top of his not as hungry as last time, but slow and patient as if he were trying to teach him. He copied and tried to follow his lead.

With the way his mind was spinning, and his body moved by itself he knew this was his first _real_ kiss. His worries and doubt eased in his head, as he was now sure of everything. He liked Lance. He liked his smile, his quirkiness, and his huge heart. He was surer of that then his sexuality, but at that moment it didn´t matter. What mattered was those sweet lips were on his and he felt like he couldn´t pull off.

Lance looked at him unsure as he parted from him. Keith finally grew conscious of his place in space realizing he was basically on top of him as Lance was almost lying completely on the floor, just leaning on his elbows for support.

“Oh, sorry” he said awkwardly as he felt the urge to… “I didn´t mean to do that” he said now standing up trying to find anything to look but Lance.

“The kissing or the pining to the floor?” He said with a smirk on his face.

Keith chuckle and tried to brush the awkwardness off. “Both I guess” he looked down again to see Lance staring at him from the floor.

“Well, don´t be” he smiled and reach and arm out. Keith graved it and help him up. Once he was in front of him notice how tall he was compared to him. His face was to the height of his shoulder. For the first time, being so close to him he realized he had to look up to face him. “Umm…Keith” he said breaking the intense silence that weighted the situation. “I think we need to ta-“

“Go!” Keith interrupted him.

“What?” Lance asked surprised.

“Go to class. We are running late.” he smiled awkwardly. Why was he trying to run away? If all he wanted was to stay, there with Lance. But something inside him was driving him in a completely different direction. He grabbed their bags and toss the blue one to him. “I´ll see you in physics” and closed the roof door behind him.

“Wait, Keith!” he said behind him.

Keith tried to speed walk through the stairs but failed when he saw that Lance caught up to him through the rail. “Keith wait for me, would you?” he said as he got off and stared walking next to him. “Keith” he didn´t stop. “Keith!” he grabbed his wrist and stop him. He turned around to face him. “What is-“

“HEY!” a voice yelled from behind them. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS?!” the voice kept yelling from the other side of the hall. They both looked behind only to see Mr. Ivasor was walking furiously towards them.

“Run!” Lance pulled him as he sprinted off there.

It took a moment to get out of his head. Once he realized the situation he stared to move faster and hold tight to Lance´s hand. The papers were switched and now it was Keith who was pulling Lance´s ass behind him.

They got to the end of the hallway and it was a dead end. Keith stared to look for a way to run next as he heard the tired breaths of his physics teacher behind him.

 _Shit!_ He thought in a panic. Why did he run? There was no need for it! He could have simply lied; they would had been fine. Now he remembers were the urge to punch Lance came from.

“Here!” He said and walked towards the window. He pulled a card out of his pants pocket and slide it through the window´s lower frame.

“Lance, what you-“ Keith asked exasperated behind him. Suddenly the frame busted open.

“Perfect!” he said to himself and went through it. Keith´s heart stopped as he thought that Lance was going to jump only to see him standing outside. He peeked out to see there was an emergency set of stares were Lance was standing. “Come on!” Lance hurried him and took his hand. He never knew Lance was that strong until he pulled him outside with only on arm.

Once Keith was out, he closed the window behind him. “Let´s go” he pulled him up from the platform and made him stand on the wall next to the window, leaving a perfect view of the field for their teacher inside.

He was as silent as he could between his cut breaths. He gave such a hard time to Hunk for being out of shape when he was too.

“Where the hell did those punks go?!” he heard Mr. Ivasor muffle voice through the wall. Both locked eyes and went completely silent.

After a long moment of tension, he heard some steps leaving on the opposite direction.

“I think he left” Keith whisper, his hands shaking a little with adrenaline.

Lance sigh in relief and let himself fall to the red iron steps.

As the tension dissipated a smile grew on Keith´s face and he had no idea why, but in a matter of seconds he was holding in his laugh.

“What so funny?” Lance asked.

“Did you see the look on his face?” he said between giggles.

“Oh my God! Yes!” he exclaimed. “I swear I could see his vain palpitating.” That comment only made the two of them burst up laughing.

“Lance” he stared between giggles. “That was so god damn stupid!” he tries to scold him but failed as his cheeks hurt from smiling. He forgot when the last time he had laughed this hard. “We could have said we went to the bathroom or something”

“That wouldn´t had been so much fun though” he smirked.

“Pfff. Where did you even learn how to do that?” he asked.

“What?” he cleaned the sweat of his face.

“The window thing?”

“Oh. Allura thought me once when I we wanted to seek out for a party. Got to say, that might be the most useful thing I know.”

“I can agree” he said as he took a water bottle out of his bag. “Water?” he offered.

“Please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing scenes are so hard xd I remembered having to look up a guide for this one and then went and corrected the first one like five more times lol. So I hope they turned out good :3 and of course that you like them :3
> 
> Ily and bye ;3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school day ends faster than the thought and as if nothing had happened, they were waiting for their ride home without knowing that consequences were on their way.

Lance´s phone ring on his hand as they waited outside of school.

“Who is it?” Keith asked maybe being noisy.

“No one” he replied hanging up immediately. “I don´t know the number, so”

They spent the rest of the morning hanging on those same stairs and without noticing, the school day was over. For that same reason sneaked to the entrance making sure not to cross path with Ivasor. Now they were waiting on the school´s entrance waiting for Katie and Romelle, who were taking an oddly long time.

A familiar red car pulled next to the school. As he walked towards it he could see his parents expression, this wasn´t good. The window lower. “Hey. What is it?” Keith asked casually.

“Tell Lance were sorry, but we aren´t able to take him home today.” His mom said.

“And what about Romelle and Katie?”

“Mrs. Holt is picking them up, honey”

“Oh, okay. Give me a second.” Keith said and went back to Lance to explain.

He said it was no problem, that he missed the bus. It was Keith who felt bad for having him go walking home again. Still he waved him goodbye and go into his car only to find a thick silence waiting for him.

Nobody said anything for a couple of blocks. He didn´t mind. The less they talked the better.

“How was your day, Keith?” his dad asked looking at him from the rearview mirror.

“Good.” He said in pilot mood as he looked through the window.

“And your classes?”

“Fine too”

“Don´t lied to me, Keith” he said gripping the wheel harder.

“I´m n-“

“The school called, honey” his mother said disappointed.

“You skipped four classes” his dad said raising his voice.

“Fredrick!” she responded.

“Keith that’s unacceptable” he said in a lower tone. “We don´t send you to school so you can run off with your friend and…” his words came through one ear and came out from the other.

“What does it matter?” he interrupted his dad. “It´s just a couple of classes and study hall” _It´s nothing I haven´t done before!_

“Is not that Keith!” his dad yelled. “You´ve changed!”

“I haven´t!”

“Okay. Both of you calm. We´re driving.” His mother said trying to keep both off them in check. Thing that only made Keith more furious.

“No!” he said. “It´s not fair! I do everything you say! I have prefect grades! I dress how you want! I go where you want! And I never even complain! I do everything perfect and still! You are never satisfied! Why if I do one little thing wrong you just take it all out on me?!”

“We tell you what to do because we know what’s better for you, sweetie.” His mom said calmly.

“No, you don´t! You tell me what you think it´s better, but you never ask me if it makes me happy!”

“You do not talk to your mother like that!” his dad said losing control.

“It´s true! You never ask!”

“Keith you´ve changed” his dad said once again. “ **And it´s all because of that boy** ” he said with resentment. Almost spitting all over them. Those words brought up the memories from their last fight. Those were the same exact words he said to Shiro when he came out.

Keith was furious! He hadn´t changed! And if wasn´t Lance fault! He brought the best of him! He had helped him so much! And how could he blame him for being himself?! How could he blame Shiro for being who he really was?!

“I haven´t changed a thing!” he yelled. “You never knew me to begging! This is me! You are the one who doesn´t want to see it! You think is better to have me like your little soldier then have **me** at all!”

“Keith!” his mother scolded him.

“It´s true!” he replied. “You already had this conversation! Just not with me! You did this to Shiro!”

“That a whole different story!” his dad lost his temper.

“It´s not” his eyes filled with tears. “He was trying to be himself and you kicked him out!” his voice cracked. “Are you going to do the same with me, huh?!” he provoked him.

“Keith, with Shiro it was different” his mother’s lip tremble with her words.

“No, his not!” he yelled. “IT´S JUST LIKE SHIRO, ´CAUSE I´M-“

“ENOUGH!” his father yelled and steps on the breaks making Keith´s back hit the car´s wall. He turned around to face him. “I will not accept your disobedience and disrespect!” he shook his pointer finger in front on him. “You’re grounded!”

He felt his expression stiffen as he looked at his dad straight into his eyes with tears running down his face. He wasn´t sad, yet he couldn´t stop them from falling.

“You’re not going to the mountains with us this weekend!” he yelled.

Keith was mildly surprise. Was that it? Yeah, he loved the mountains and snowboarding, but that was a must attend family reunion. Still he was a little relief as he feared going without Shiro. It wasn´t going to be the same.

“Fine!” he barked back. “I didn´t wanted to go anyway!”

“Fredrick! He can´t skip that!” his mother complained. “You know he loves it!”

“You heard him, Julie, he doesn´t even want to go. We need to let him be ´himself`” his dad mocked him. “And the time alone will do him some good. Maybe he´ll reflect on the way his been acting”

Keith said nothing the rest of the ride home. He crossed his arms and cleaned his tears during the way home.

As soon as they arrived, he slams the door behind him and locked himself in his room. Before he could bury his face on his pillow and let himself cry, he received a notification.

 **Lance:**  
hey  
how you doin?  
your parents seem mad

Keith smiled with the message as he starts typing a reply.

 **Keith:  
** They are.  
The school called and told them I skipped class.

 **Lance:**  
shit! :0

 **Keith:  
** The school didn´t called yours?

 **Lance:  
** nah.  
when I filled the inscription´s papers I wrote my number on my parent´s.

 **Keith:  
** Should have done that.

 **Lance:**  
for the next time buddy  
so what happen?

 **Keith:  
** They grounded me.

 **Lance:  
** wow! i´m sorry!  
i feel this is my fault.

 **Keith:  
** Lol.  
It is, but it´s fine.

 _You´re worth it_ he thought but decided not to send it. After what happen on the roof top, he wasn´t sure he wanted to approach him that way. Keith couldn´t explain how confused he was. That kiss felt so right, but in the end all his actions made him feel like it wasn´t. Maybe he was nervous because it was his first time. Or because he had no idea what happens next.

He had to talk to Shiro, or Hunk, or Katie. To anyone, but it had to be in person. He didn´t felt he could be honest through the phone.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head. He went to the app´s settings and click in the ´new group` feature. In a matter of seconds, he had a new place where to talk with everyone at the same time.

 **Keith:  
** Hey!  
So I´m going to be home alone this weekend.  
So I thought you could all come over and we could have a good time.  
Maybe have a BBQ?

He waited for their respond that came just a couple of seconds later.

 **Hunk:  
** A BBQ would be great!  
I have a great sauce recipe!  
 **Katie:  
** If there is food I´m coming!  
 **Lance:  
** i´m in XD  
 **Katie:  
** Can I bring Romelle?   
And Matt wants to know if he can come.  
 **Lance:  
** If Romelle is coming can I bring Allura?

 **Keith:  
** Yes, yes and yes!

Suddenly a private message came to his chat.

 **Shiro:  
** Does Fredrick and Julie gave you permission?

He rolled his eyes. His brother was still a big push over.

 **Keith:  
** Yes, they did.

Another message came from the group chat.

 **Shiro:  
** I´m going too.  
 **Katie:  
** Great! I´m telling Matt.

 **Keith:  
** Shiro.  
Invite Adam for me, please.  
;)

 **Shiro:  
** I will. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing, fights sceens I way easier for me to write lol. And yet I rarely do it, guess I keep a lot of my anger inside, ´cause man I wish to yell those same words to someone I know. I hope I never have to though uwu, and for now I´m okay with saying them through Keith :3 
> 
> Besides that, I also wanted to say Happy Pride Month and most importantly Black Lives Matter.
> 
> Have a nice week :3 ily


	23. Chapter 23

Her hair fell in his face as they made out on the empty locker rooms of the school. Having his hands on her body, her tongue on his mouth and their clothes laying on the floor just seemed to have lost its meaning. Yet, he caved every time she asked.

**Ding!**

A notification!

**Ding**!

And another one!

He felt his nose twitch with annoyances. He stretched his hand to reach for his—

“Ignored it” he heard Acxa say between their mouths.

He reached for some strands and placed them behind her ear to than pull her in deeper into their kiss.

**Ding!**

**Ding!**

Again.

This time he opened his eyes to see the screen of his phone shining from the metal bench they were sitting.

“Mhhh…” he tried to part away, but Acxa´s hands kept him tight in his place. “Think…I got to­­—”

“Fine” she finally said parting away suddenly and completely.

“Hey, babe” he complained “Don´t get mad, it´s probably something important”

She rolled her eyes. “You say that, but its always nothing”

“Is my father nothing?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

“He never texts you” her tone cold as always.

He gave her a look. _What do you know?_ He opened his phone to see long list of notification all from…Erzor? He sighs. He should tell her to lower her flow of daily memes.

He quickly scrolled all the way to the end only to find a message from a number he didn´t recognized. A curious double tap opened the conversation.

 **Unknown:**  
I know what you did.

 **Lotor:  
** Who is this?

**Unknown:**  
Doesn´t matter who I am.  
It matters what I know.

“Who is it?” his girlfriend asked as she walked to sit next to him.

“No one” he responded.

“Then, why are you replaying?”

He took his eyes of the screen to give her a look. “Why do you think?”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, you could have told me if you were bored”

“I been bored the past three months” he complained. “But I guess you it just flew under you radar”

“I noticed” she said as she went to kiss his neck.

He minded her no attention, and instead decided to type his response.

 **Lotor:  
** What exactly do you know then?

He felt her tongue dragging itself through his neck. “Really?”

“Yeah, I just thought it was my turn to have fun”

“Is that why we been doing it here?” he asked as he turned to her.

“Might be”

**Ding!**

 **Unknown:  
** “You want this. Your body tells me.”   
“So just sit back and enjoy it, because I´m going to make you my whore.”

_Huh? That sounds—_ He felt his breath cut short. Was this…? No, it couldn´t be him. He didn´t have the guts to…or—

“What is it?” she asked.

“Nothing!” he told her as he stood up and type back.

 **Lotor:**  
What?  
Who are you?

“Nothing, huh?” she said sarcastically.

 **Unknown:  
** Stop playing games  
You know what I´m talking about.

 **Lotor:  
** No, I don´t.  
So please.   
Enlighten me.

 **Unknown:  
** “Please! Don´t, Lotor!”

“Doesn´t seem like nothing” she said dryly as she crossed her leg. Acxa was like that, cold and rude, but behind all that she just wanted attention, the kind of attention he couldn´t care less about in the moment.

“Well, it is” he responded his eyes still on the screen. “Why do you even care?”

“Excuse me?” she stood up. “I care because it´s about you, Lotor” her arms crossed on her chest. “Now, are you going to tell me, or should I go and take the phone from you myself?”

He rolled his eyes. _Why are women always so nosy?_ “It´s just someone accusing me of something”

“What are they saying?”

“It´s not very cleared, I don´t even know what he is talking about” he passed a hand through his hair as look at the screen.

“Well, if you don’t know it´s cause you didn´t do it”

“That´s what I´m telling him!” his fingers tapped the phone configuring letters into words.

 **Lotor:  
** What your implying here a severe actuation which I´m not guilty of.  
What your saying isn´t a joke and I´m inculpable of it.

 **Unknown:  
** You don´t have to believe me.  
I have all the proof I need.

 **Lotor:**  
You have nothing.

“Lotor” he heard her as she felt her palms on his shoulder.

 **Unknown:  
** Want to bet? **  
**Don´t touch the boy again and I will keep your secret.

 **Lotor:  
** Do what you want.  
I don´t care.

 **Unknown:  
** You sure?  
Are you sure that if this rumor spread around it wouldn´t tarnish your precious reputation? Or you´re future? Or your family´s name?  
Believe me.  
Even if we didn´t have proof your whole empire would collapse.   
You would be nothing but a gay rapist.  
Well, not that you aren´t. People just don´t know yet.  
So don´t make me tell them.

“Lotor” he heard her as she felt her palms on his shoulder. “Calm—”

“Fuck!” he yelled as he tightens his grip, trying so hard not to throw the phone to the wall.

How dare he?! How dare he trying to use this against him?! If all the fault it´s his! He was the one who started this fire within him! The fire he has never been able to put out since! And at his attempt of finally extinguish it, he shocked him and ran away! If he weren´t such a teased! I he just hadn´t turn on the—

“Lotor!” she yelled, bringing his mind back to the moment. “What is it?!”

“Hmm!” he handed her the phone. “Look yourself!”

She took the phone and quickly scroll through it as he heard her boyfriend’s footsteps stumping in the room. “Uh? Is it me or those this sound like that kid you used to—”

“Lance” he cut her off. “Yeah, I know!”

“Didn´t he changed school´s?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes!”

“Hmm…” her thumb went down and up the screen” Well, I´m not surprised he wants revenge, but what´s up with does dialogs bits?”

“I don´t know! Might be something that him and his sissy boyfriend came up with”

 **“** He has a boyfriend now? Good for him” she felt his furious stare. Still, it was easy to ignore. “Well what´s this part about you being a gay rapist?”

He sighed in frustration. “You know how he was into me right?”

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, like you´ll let me forget it.”

“Well…” he remembered the night of his last Friday. How he had received an invitation, and how hesitant he had been to go until the last second. How the place was huge but smelled like an ocean of sweat and beer. In between the crowds he saw him coming in and thought _Tonight is the night, Lance._

“Hey!” she said with a snap in her fingers. “I´m waiting here”

“Hmm…” he groaned as he crossed his arms “He came onto me at a party last Friday”

“Really? The shy scrawny kid you bullied for fun came onto you?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed “He seemed to have everything planed out. He locked us in a dark bathroom and when I said no, he tased me!”

She chuckled.

“You think that´s funny?! This faggot is trying blackmail me!”

“Yeah, I can tell” she smirked. “But to be honest you had this coming” she said as she started typing.

“What are you doing?” he poked into the phone only to see that a text had been sent.

“Here” she handed it to him. “Look for yourself”

He took the phone and saw a response in his chat.

 **Lotor:**  
This conversation stays between us.

“Tks…What´s with that response?”

“Well, it´s to make them believe they won”

“And why would we do that?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck “So you have time to think on how to get them back”

“Hmm…” a smug smile formed in his face. “You right, will get them by surprise”

“I´m always right” she kissed his cheek. “So, any ideas?”

“Not yet” he wrapped his arms around her waist “I´ll need to ask Narti to get some info for me”

“Well, if you need me, just tell me” she leaned into his lips and kissed him. “Nobody should mess with my boyfriend and get way with it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like Lotor, this one is for u ;3 
> 
> Got to be honest, this one was not planned lol, but last week I read a little ahead and noticed this plot hole, soo…I fixed it :3 I feel this one very different from all the other chapters, which lets me to believe that my writing style has change xd, but also I just wanted to feel like he was freaking out lol xd
> 
> So yeah, I´ll shut up now uwu. Hope you liked it and I´ll read you next week.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance´s feelings are starting to feel overwhelming, and ever since that kiss, his wonder…could it be that he…No, it couldn´t be, but maybe. In this situation he needs a second opinion, and at least at Keith´s BBQ he would be able to get one…Maybe from Katie, Romelle, or most likely Hunk.

He felt like he was walking in thin ice. Yeah, things had been fine since the rooftop kiss, but…really. For how long it could last?

His feelings for Keith were becoming more intense. Everything Keith said was getting funnier. Everything he did was getting cuter. Every ray of sunshine that hit his face seem to only emphasize his beauty. It was getting painful.

Still Lance wonder if it was better to endure it, to stay quiet. Maybe Keith was just confused. Maybe he would go back to his senses soon, yet…part of him hope he wouldn´t.

Before another thought could cross his mind the door open to show Keith cover by a thick layer of sweat. “Hey” he said whipping his forehead. “Your kind of early, we were just setting things up outside “

“Oh, sorry” he mouthed not really been able to think. He was looking the hottest he´s every been, literally and metaphorically.

He chuckled. “Don´t apologize” he said and move to the side to let him in. “Wasn´t Allura coming too?”

“Yeah, but Romelle told her she wanted to hang out while everything was getting ready.”

“What for?”

“I don’t know. Maybe to shit talk about their boyfriends” he joked and heard two laughs in the room. He turned around to find Hunk sitting on the coach. “Hey, buddy” he said as he sat next to him on the coach.

“Hey, man!” Hunk said and pulled him into one of his classic teddy bear hugs.

“So” Keith stared from behind him. “You and Hunk stay here and start with the food if you want. I´ll go upstairs and get a shower” Lance almost wished he could join him. “There still some people left to come so be aware of the door”

“Roger” Lance said from the sofa. “Go take your shower, ´cause you stink dude”

He rolled his eyes before smiling and heading up stairs. 

Silence filled the room as they could hear his steps. Normally Lance wouldn´t be so quiet, but there were too many things on his mind stealing his attention.

“So…I talked earlier to Keith and-“

“You talked to Keith?!”

“Um…yeah…”

“Wait! What exactly did he tell you?!” He asked and immediately regretted it. “Forget it! I already know what he said”

“You do?”

“Yeah, and I was meaning to tell you, ´cause I really don´t know what to do in this situations. This time he kissed me, but he still freaked out afterwards. I don´t know if he likes me or if he is just confused, because I was his first kiss. I´ve tried to talk with him, but things just keep coming up! I don´t know what to do Hunk! You have to help me!” he looked at him desperately only to see Hunk´s utter face of confusion.

“Umm…he didn´t tell me anything about that” he cleared himself up.

“He didn´t?”

He nodded

Lance took the pillow closest to him and buried his face with a scream. “I´m such an idiot!”

“Wait, Lance” He placed his hand on his back. “You said he kissed you right? That has to mean something!”

“It might” Lance peeked out of the pillow. “But, Hunk, it´s just…” he paused, not knowing if he should say it out loud

“What is it, Lance?”

“I-I like him Hunk. I really do. And I screw up in the past and I don´t know if he likes me too, or if he is just…experimenting…I really don´t know what to do”

“But he kissed you”

“Yeah, but what if he is just confused? I don´t want to push him into anything he doesn´t want and you know if he doesn´t like me back it´s fine, I just want him to be-“

“Lance, did you know you were bisexual from the beginning?” Hunk suddenly asked.

Lance looked at him with confusion. That question was far away from the topic at hand. “No-o. Why?”

“Did you experimented and got to know yourself?” he asked again.

“I mean, of course. Mostly online, but what does this have to do with Keith?”

“Dude, he is in that stage. He probably didn´t have a clue he liked guys until you came in, especially with his parents.”

“You don´t think it´s just a phase, right?” he asked unsure. He didn´t feel ready to hear the answer.

“I don´t know Lance. I really can´t assure you anything.” he said crossing his arms. “But I if you really like him you should act on it. Don´t deprive yourself from the possibility of love”

In the end Hunk was right. Keith had the last say in this, and whatever happen he wanted to be there. But if he took his shot, how would things turn out? Would be like the end of a coming of age movie, or would he loose of the little place he belonged to?

Maybe it was better this way. Staying trap then having to face the bitterness of the heart break, even if the symptoms were already there.

“Oh, come on dude” he said trying to cheer him up. “Look, let me tell you a little thing. I´ve known Keith for a couple of years now and I have never seen him go after anybody. You’re the first person I´ve seen light up his world, and he might be confused and lost now, but I´m sure he´ll come around.” He side hugged him. “You´re good together, and he knows it. So, whatever happens, you two will be fine”

“You think so?”

“Of course!”

“Maybe you´re right Hunk. Maybe he just needs time” he smiled back. “And whatever he says in the end I´ll…” he took a deep breathe, trying to process the promise he was about to make. “I´ll be fine”

“That´s the sprit!” he said and patted his back “But enough talk. I´ll go out and start the fire so we can get cooking” 

“You sure you don´t need any help?”

“Nah, the things are already there and I´ve used it before, so don´t worry” he said and smile at hi before heading towards the back door.

…

Time doesn´t seem to pass as Lance was curled up in a ball watching his phone. A sudden knock on the door woke him up from his trance. He got up to open it only hoping it was the girls to finally have someone to talk to.

On the other side awaited a tall Asian looking guy with a little multitude of people behind him. How many people had Keith invited?

“Can I help you?” 

“I´m Shiro” he said with cocky smile and a beer on his hand. “I´m here for the party of my little brother”

Lance felt an eyebrow lifting in his forehead. “Party?”

“Yeah, dude” he responded in a relaxed manner. Almost to relax for his liking.

Lance was confused. He didn´t want to judge Keith, but he didn´t seem like the popular type.

“Let me go ask” he said as he tried to close the door to go get Keith.

“Nah, dude.” He placed a hand on the door to stop it. “Trust me, I´m his brother” he said and smirked at him. “Me and Keith are like this” he said and show his fingers twisted together.

Lance thought about it for a moment. Keith didn´t seem like the party kind of guy. He remembered how he never wanted to go to any with him…so why would he invite all this other people, and telling them nothing? And was it him or did this dude didn´t really resembled Keith?

“You must be Lance, right?” he broke him out of his trance.

He nodded.

“Yeah, Keith´s talks about you” he smirked. “He said you´re really cool, and fun”

His heart fluttered. “He said that?”

“Yup, tells me about you all the time. Why are you surprise?”

“Um…well, I just didn´t expect that”

“Look dude, you seem to like him, so…I´ll put in a good word from you, got it?”

He smirked. “You better”

Without giving it any more thought he opened the door and allowed the crowed of people to come in. They quickly made themselves at home, filling the fridge with beer, moving the furniture around and setting up the speaker. In no time the house had transform into a full fleshed party.

He felt a little overwhelm by the amount of people that came in. Nonetheless he sneakily grabbed a beer and sat on the coach. Still something felt off. This didn´t seem the kind of people Keith would hang out with or even like. He needed to ask him. Make sure they were invited or to start to correct this awful mistake he had done.

He took out his phone ready to click on Keith´s contact and begging the call. That was his plan until…

“Hey cutie” a female voice purred in his ear. He was taken by surprise and turned around almost immediately. He made eye contact with the short leather dress girl in front of him. He recognized her, how couldn´t he? With those marble eyes, full lips, and perfectly straight bob hair.

“Arxa?” he asked still mesmerized. Never in his life had he talked to her and never did he think he would.

“Woah…we know each other?” she asked with such sympathy that erased the fact that she didn´t remember who Lance was.

He simply nodded, half of him distracted by her beauty and the other half to scare to speak.

“You sure? ´Cause I would remember someone as hot as you” she winked.

Lance felt his face go bright red with her complement. He couldn´t believe it! Arxa Jones was not only talking to him, but flirting! Arxa Jones! The head of the cheerleaders! The Queen of Galra Academy!

“I-I´m Lance Sanchez” he stuttered. By her expression he could tell the name didn´t ring any bells “I went to your school. We shared most of our classes” Still nothing. “I was the guy that Lotor shoved into the locker every day”

“Oh! So that was you” She said as she sat next to him in the coach. “He can be an asshole sometimes” She rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

“Tell me about it” he joked.

She chuckled “Yeah, maybe that’s why we broke up”

That comment grabbed Lance attention. “You did?”

“Yeah. He has some sever anger issues and slept around a lot” she said before taking a sip of her drink “Could you believe it”

Lance didn´t know what to say. He couldn´t be sure that he had part on that breakup, but…they were probably better separate. Still he wonders why she was telling him of all people.

“I´m boring you, aren´t I?” She looked at him between her eyelashes.

“No! Not at all” he reassured him. “I´m up for shit taking him all night” he smiled.

“That makes us two” she said smiling. “But, here to forget about him” she turned and look at him. “So, wanna dance?”

Every inch of Lance body wanted to jump into the dance floor and have the time of his life with Arxa Jones. Still his mind shouted _NO!_ He couldn´t do it, because he wasn´t sure she should be there, or if any of them should be there.

Thought it pained him he said… ”No, thanks, I´m not really on the mood” and gave him a polite smile.

“Great!” she responded better than expected. “Were skipping to the good part” she jumped on top of Lance´s body and place both hands on his face. “We can get a room later.” she said and aggressively dived into his face.

“What?! What do you-” Lance yelled in confusion but was soon shut up by a pair of lips that plastered against his face.

Her hands went up and down his body while Lance´s tried to pull her away from him. This girl was stronger than she looked. His weak arms could do nothing about her and with every breath of that intoxicating perfume he felt himself dozing away.

Between the movements of his struggling body he was awaken of the moment by a red cup thrown at him. “LANCE!” a familiar voice yelled on top of the music. Lance´s eyes open like plates to see Keith standing next to him with a horrible look filled with anger. “WHAT THE FUCK IT´S HAPPENING?!”

“Keith!” he said and basically pushed Arxa to the coach. “I was looking for you!”

“You sure where!”

“I´m serious!”

“Uh-huh”

“Hey” Arxa said standing up from the coach. Her red lips now smeared, and he could guess that he had some on him. “I don´t think we´ve met. I´m Arxa.” She smirked “I guess I took your boyfriend without permission, but you don´t mind sharing right?” she winked at him.

Neither of them had words, but at least Keith didn´t need them. He was red and steaming with anger. 

“You can keep it” Keith said between his teeth. “He was never mine” Without looking at Lance he walked away and got lost in the now twice bigger crowd.

“Keith! Wait!” he yelled before following him, but a soft hand grip him tightly. 

“We are just getting started, locker boy” she said with a sharp smile and let go of him.

That comment flew over Lance headed into the direction he went. Once again, he was running after a fleeing Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! Just as I was about to post it when got this urge to change the set up, but *sighs* it works like this way too lol. I also thought I was going to post this late, because my brother has been glued to my laptop all week lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and stay safe :3
> 
> Ily ;3 Bye. 
> 
> Ps: ShiranaiAtsune I hope you liked this revenge story ♥


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith´s house was filled with strangers and alcohol and in the middle of this teenage social hurricane Lance had been getting it on with a girl in the eye of the storm. It had been sometime since Keith felt that kind of nerve-racking rage and he would let Lance know exactly how he feels.

He had to admit that he was taking his sweat time to get down. Even if he wasn´t sure what he felt for Lance he wanted to look his best. He took an extra twenty minutes on the shower, plus ten more with his hair, and another thirty trying to find the perfect change of clothes. To be honest he wasn´t ready when he received a called from Shiro.

“Hey!” he said from the other side of the line where he could hear loud music and talking. “I´m here! Where are you?”

“What do you mean?” he asked. “I´m in my room”

“Sorry, I can´t hear you!” he said “There is too many people here! I had to get in from the backyard!”

“Wait, what?” he questions him. “Where are you?!”

“I´m in the house Keith!” he responded. “I didn´t know this was a party!”

“It isn´t” he said confused.

“Well, it looks like one!” he heard Shiro through the phone as he stepped out of his room to see a multitude of people on the first floor of his house. Now he wonders how he hadn´t heard all the noise.

“What the fuck?!” he freaked out. “Shiro all this people aren´t supposed to be here! It was just us and a couple of friends!”

“Keith, calm down. Maybe this is a misunderstanding.” He reassured him. “Come down and will figure this out. I´ll be in the backyard” he said before hanging up.

He looked down to all the people and though anger was starting to run through him he tried to remain calm. He took a deep breath and told himself that it was going to be fine. If something happens, he could always call the police.

He made his way downstairs, were the flat image of bodies became 3-D and now he was feeling everybody as he tried to get to his backyard. He looked at them horrified as they dance unafraid of staining his coach. Some others were leaning on the wall leaving shoe prints on the wall and others played with his house decor.

His parents were going to kill him! He had to find Shiro and get all this people out NOW!

As he approached the window door, he saw somebody familiar on the coach. It was Lance. He sighs in relief. Finally, Lance could explain what happen, though he looked awfully calmed as he chatted with an unknown girl.

Keith stared approaching him when the girl jumped on top off him, and before he could take another step they stared making out. He felt his whole body go cold as he stood still watching the scene. He sniffed and touch face where he felt wet. He was crying.

At the sight of his tears, he felt a gear go in within himself. Rage ran through his veins and there was no way to calm him down. His body moved on his own as he took a red cup from the nearest hand.

“Hey!” the guy he took it from said. Keith just turned to him and saw the guy´s expression change. “Sorry, dude. You can have it.”

It didn´t matter what that drink had because Keith would have gulped anyway. As his throat felt swore and his tongue taste the signature bitterness of alcohol.

Now, with an empty red cup, he stands next to Lance and throw it at him to get his attention. There was nothing Lance could say in that moment that could calm him down still, he wanted to see him try.

“Keith!” he said as he threw the girl off him. “I was looking for you!”

“You sure where!” he said his words passing through no filter.

“I´m serious!”

“Uh-huh”

“Hey” The girl said standing up from the coach. That time Keith bothers to look at her. Pale skin, raged hair, and too bulky for his liking. What did he see on her? “I don´t think we´ve met. I´m Arxa.” she purred with a fake smile. “I´m sorry that I played with your boyfriend without your permission, but maybe you could join us!” she winked at him.

“You can keep it” his tongue was bitter with anger. “He was never mine” he said and walked away.

“Keith! Wait!” he heard him yelling behind him, which only made him want to run out of the scene.

He got to the glass door and got outside and as he turned around to close it, he saw him approaching. He pushed it close.

“Hey” Shiro scolded him. He threw a look at him to see if he could get the message. “Shoot. What happen?” he asked.

“I don´t know Shiro!” he snapped. “I didn´t invite all this people! I don´t even know them! I don´t know how to kick them out!”

“Keith, patience yields focus!” he tried to comfort him with one of his old phrases.

_How the fuck is that supposed to help now?!_

He heard a knock form the glass door. “Don´t open it!” he yelled to Hunk who was already next to him.

“But it´s Lance” he said as he pointed to him who was now struggling to open it.

“That´s Lance?” Shiro asked from behind him. Hunk nodded in respond as Keith crossed his arms again. “Open it, please”

Before he could say anything more, the door open letting Lance out into the grass. “Keith, listen to me!”

“I don´t need to!” he responded with fury. “I saw enough in there.”

“It´s not what you think!” he tried to explain himself. “She kissed me!”

“And that´s supposed to fix it!” he barked back.

“Keith, she got on top of me! I did-“

His word came through one side and out from the other. His words weren´t nothing but wimp excuses and he was done with hearing them.

“ENOUGH LANCE!” he cut him off. “Maybe you are right! Maybe you are an ungrateful little shit you said you were!”

“Keith!” Shiro yelled.

“I never had to help you; you know?! Still I did! I fought for you! With Lotor, with my parents! I got in trouble for you! I´ve question every inch of myself for you! And I would do it all over again! But this! This! This is how you repay me!”

“I never asked you to do any of that!” he yelled back. “I never ask for any of this! I could manage myself fine!”

“As if it was true, Lance! You can´t even defend yourself!”

“Want to fucking bet?!” he barked and took a step forward.

“Fuck yes!” he yelled back. His fist stiffens with anger and his feet moved on his own. Keith had always been better at expressing himself with actions. Now, he was just waiting to have Lance´s face in front of him to show him exactly how he is feeling.

He was inches away from him and his body was ready to volt his fist towards him if it wasn´t for his brother who jumped between him acting as a wall.

“Enough you two!”

“Move, Shiro!” he order.

“I said enough, Keith!” he scolded him. “You two are friends! Talk this out!”

“He is right guys!” Hunk said from the other side of Shiro where he was struggling to get Lance in one place.

“No! We are not friends!” he yelled as they both were trying to squirm out of the hold. “We were more!” he felt his voice cracking as his words came out. “And you knew it Lance!” his libs were failing him as he went limp in Shiro´s arms.

“Keith…” Lance said as Hunk let him go. “Listen to me”

“No, Lance” his tone was cold. “I want you to leave”

“Keith…” he said again. His tone filled with regret “Give me a chances to-“

“I said leave!” 

Everybody stood in silence as his words resonated in his ears. He almost didn´t believed what he said, but when the shimmer in Lance´s eyes disappeared he knew that was real life.

He struggled to find something to say, one last thing that could salvage the whole situation, but in the end, there was nothing.

“Fine” he whispers as he turned around and stared walking away.

“Lance, wait!” Hunk shouted and followed him into the house.

Suddenly Keith realized he was still being guarded by his brother´s arms. “Let go of me!” he said snapping out of his grasp.

“Keith!” Shiro scolded. “Why did you do that?!”

He shrugged. “I said what I felt”

“Aren´t you go after him?”

“Two less to worry about”

“Keith…”

“There are bigger problems right now, Shiro” he said straighten himself to show that he had recovered his posture. “Now we have to get all those people out of the house.”

Shiro sigh. “I agree Keith, but still…”

“Are you going to help me or what?”

“You own me one” he said as both approached the house.

The situation was worse than he expected. The number of people had double, the music had gotten louder, and the smell of alcohol stronger. Now he could see the severity of his situation, as he stared to fear for his life if his parents ever found out.

Shiro place a hand on his shoulder. He turned to him to see him smiling. His spirit lifted as his mind filled with memories. Once again, it was them against the world.

Before they could do anything, the lights were on, the music off and everyone went silent. Above the heads of the people he could distinct one set of blonde and gray hair.

“I want everybody who I do not know out of my house out!” the head shouted, and the two brothers knew exactly who it was. “NOW! BEFORE I CALL THE POLIECE!”

And with that, the sea of people rushed through the doors like a wave crashing against the sea, leaving his living room empty. Now that it was all clear he could see his dad standing in the middle of the room furious.

It was little to say that Keith was in troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again xd
> 
> Got to admit this was busy week xd. Had to go to dentist for an emergency and my brother had the laptop all week again. At least I got it in time to upload today´s chapter ;3. 
> 
> Also that last sceen with Keith´s parents really reminds me to the end of the party in Sky High lol xd. Kind of watch it again now lol. 
> 
> But besides that I really hope you enjoyed and bye :3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Lance felt how the whole world was going down on him, how he had once again ruined everything for himself. When it happened, the best option was always to leave, but in this case, he knew he could break the bro code and interrupt Allura, well…she would understand right?

He was out of the house faster than he expected. Maybe it was because he pushed everybody out of the way as his feet moved on his own.

He rested on Allura´s car as he took his phone out to call her, yet it felt unfair. She really wanted to spent time with Romelle…Well, he had the money for an Uber.

“Lance!” he looked up to find Hunk approaching him. “I´m sorry about that”

“Don´t be, Hunk. It´s not your fault.”

“I know, but still.” He seemed sincere, but it wasn´t who he wanted to hear it from. Not that he deserved the apology, after all he… “Do you mind if I ask what happen?” Hunk broke the silence that Lance didn´t even realize was forming.

He sighed. “I actually think all this is my fault, dude.”

“I´ll tell you if it is” he said as he leaned back on the car “So, what happen?”

“Ugh!” he groaned bringing his hand to face dragging it down to rip it out. “This dude came to the door; said he was Keith´s brother...and he seemed convincing?” he questions himself. “He just said he invited more people because Keith said so.”

“Well, I knew that some old friends were coming, like Katie´s brother, and I think Shiro´s boyfriend was coming too, but I´m sure it wasn´t supposed to be so many people”

“Ugggh!” he complained. “Man, I screwed everything up, Hunk! Why am I such an idiot?!”

“Oh, c´mon it´s fine” he tried to cheer him up. “You didn´t know Keith´s brother, who could you have known?”

“I guess you are right” he sighs “By the way, was he the one—”

“Holding Keith from beating your ass? Yeah”

He sighs loudly turning his head to the empty sky. “Fuck, I even ruined his family reunion” _And his first impression of me._

“Don´t worry much about it, dude. Besides, it already happened, so now just try to think of how you are gonna fix it” he said with a smile.

Lance admired that. How he could smile no matter how bad the situation was. How his attitude and good spirit always cheer him up. He was a good friend, maybe the best he has had. Always looking after him, accepting him the way he is, and giving the best hugs in the world. And though he was feeling like shit, at least he had him.

“Yeah, maybe you are right” he whispered hoping he wouldn´t hear him.

“Hey!” he suddenly said. “Why don´t we go for a walk? It´ll help you clear your mind.”

He wasn´t sure, but…he had just been kicked out of a party, he was feeling like shit, and his ride was still with her girl. What else could he really do?

After a few minutes they were already far away of the Smith´s house, but Lance saw no difference. The suburbs look all the same to him. Box like houses with big windows and perfect front’s yards. Almost dystopian like.

“So…” Hunk said. “Why don´t you tell me what really happen?” he didn´t responded. “You can trust me, Lance.” he said and placed a hand on his shoulders. “I´ll just listen. I promise.”

He sighed. He never liked talking about his problems with others. Not with his family, not with Allura or with anybody. And when he did it´s because he just couldn´t keep it in anymore. But with Hunk was different. He felt so trustworthy, like the pillow you would vent to on a bad day.

“Well, I was actually looking for Keith.” He stared. “I thought it was odd that he invited all those people. He doesn´t seem like the type to host a party, you know?” Hunk nodded in agreement. “But, before I could this girl that I used to know came up to me and we talked for a while. She was telling me how she just broke up with her boyfriend and stuff. What I didn´t realize, it was the signals that she was sending me.”

“Like what?” Hunk asked.

“She asked me to dance, but I said no.” he explained. “Then she said that we were skipping to the good part and jumped on me and stared kissing me.”

“That´s…kind of weird” he commented.

“Well, when you are heartbroken and drunk you do some weird shit.” He said telling it more to himself than to Hunk. “I tried to push her away. I really did! But she is the leader of the cheer leaders at my old school and you really can´t imagine how strong she was.”

Hunk laughed. “I think you need to hit the gym more often, dude”

“I actually do” he said laughing with him, but it soon died as he finished to explain. “That when Keith appeared and as soon as I saw him my body snap. I tried to explain to him, but he stormed off, and I followed him and…”

“That´s how you ended up in the yard” he completed the story.

“What should I do Hunk? I know it´s all my fault, but—"

“Wow! Wait there. How is this your fault?”

“Well, I let the people in”

“You didn´t know they weren´t invited.”

“But, I made out with Axra.”

“She kissed you” he remained him.

“But…” he tried to find another of the catastrophic moments when he had ruined the night.

“Stop, Lance!” he said stern, and it was the first time he saw Hunk even close to anger. “You don´t see what you´re doing?”

“Doing what?” he genuinely asked.

“You´re blaming yourself for everything. For things you couldn´t control.”

“But, they were-“

“No, Lance, they weren´t your fault. I was the one who should have told you who were coming, and that girl should fix herself before seeking love again. Keith was the one that said all those things and believed me Lance he didn´t mean them. He just lashes out like that when he´s angry. He´ll come to his senses soon enough and apologize.”

“I said some stuff too”

“And you´ll apologize for that too, but when it´s time” he said, but Lance wasn´t sure he was right.

“I still, think…”

“I know what you are thinking, Lance, but it´s not healthy.” He responded. “Sometimes bad things happen, and they´re always going to happen, but the worst thing you could do is blame yourself. It takes you nowhere, and only makes you feel worst”

His words hit home to Lance. It had become a habit to do so, to the point he didn´t realized it. Lotor kicked him down, it was probably because he looked at him funny. Failed Physics, it was probably because he always got into Ivasors´s nerves. Now, Keith was angry, and it was because he kissed a girl that he didn´t mean to.

“But, that’s not what you have to do. You should analyze the situation, and how it played out. Then you can see what caused it and more importantly how to fix it.” He said with such maturity. “Also, don´t be afraid to ask for help. I noticed how you keep to yourself, and you don´t have to do. You can count on me any time, dude. Just like now” he finished and pulled him into a so need hug.

It took the breath out of him, but in the best way possible. ”Thanks, Hunk” he whispered with a small smile forming in his lips “I´ll listen to your advice”

“Advice? It was an order” he laughed. “I need you to stand up to yourself, so I don´t have to”

“I can take care of myself”

“Glad to hear that! But you can get ride off me so easily.”

“Watch me!” he said and sprinted towards a playground down the street.

“Hey! Wait! Lance!” he said running behind him.

The rest of the night he spent it with Hunk having fun on the swings or claiming the kid´s castle and going down the slides. After that disaster at Keith´s house this what he needed. A good advice and a friend to have fun.

For those couple of hours, he forgot about his worries. About that essay he hadn´t stared, about how horribly their little reunion had turned out, and Arxa´s last words. Still, one thing wasn´t able to leave his mind. Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :3 Forgive the late update, but my brother is studying to get into collage so… he need my computer more than me lol, so I might be updating late, hope it doesn´t bother you guys xd. 
> 
> In other news, I love HUNK! Like I really do! He deserved more screen time on the show, yet I´m not one to talk lol. But my reason is that he is a very crucial side character, not a protagonist like in the show xd.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :3 And I´ll see you next chapter. 
> 
> Ps: If I was a paladin I think I would be Hunk lol. Which one would you be? :3


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reckless mistakes bring unwanted and over the top scolding. Yet, this time it felt different because for once in the ten years that he known Frederick his yelling wasn´t directed at him. Instead his rage was targeted to his little brother, and though he might enjoy the fact that the little spoil kid gets a bit of harness he also feel that if he steps out the line he might cross it to.

“We leave the house to you one weekend and you throw a party?!” he heard Fredrick scold Keith as they both sat on the dinner table while he paced around it. “God! You´re so irresponsible!” Those words were so familiar, he almost felt they were directed at him. But instead he was in the passenger as his perfect little brother was sitting arm cross and pouting getting yelled at.

Shiro had to admit, it felt good to see Keith being scolded for once. Still, he wanted to jump in and tell Fredrick not to talk to him that way.

“Fredrick, that’s enough!” Julie said from the other side of the kitchen.

“No, Julie! It´s not! He´s been so reckless these past weeks and we have done nothing but to giving him what he wants!” Fredrick turned to Keith. “We give you everything you ask for and you just keep using it against us! We get you the motorcycle, you use it to sneak out in the middle of the night!”

“Lance needed me!” Keith yelled from where he was sitting.

“We give the rides to him like you asked for and he teaches you to skip class!”

“Like if I need somebody need to teach me! It isn´t so hard!”

“We grounded you and you have a party! A fucking party!”

“I didn´t invited all those people! It was going to be a small gathering!”

“Still, Keith! You know you shouldn´t have! That you weren´t allowed to!” he kept arguing and with every word he felt him getting angrier. “And worst of all you invited him!” he said, and even though he wasn´t pointing his finger, he might as well have.

The room went quiet and suddenly all the attention was on Shiro. Yeah, he knew he shouldn´t have come, but _as long as Fredrick wasn´t home it was fine._

It had been ages since he had been home, since he hanged out with his little brother. Thought he acted tough, he missed them, and what he used to be…a family.

At least he hadn´t brought Adam. That could have made things way worse.

“FRECRICK!” Julie yelled furious. Never in his years of knowing her had he seen her that angry. He could almost not believe how Fredrick´s submissive wife was now firing back at him. “That is enough!” she said while she walked towards him. “I´m sick of this! He is my son! He is yours! HE IS KEITH´S BROTHER FOR CRIST SAKE!” her hands shake as she screamed with tears. “WE ARE A FAMILY AND YOU ARE GOING TO SUCK YOUR FUCKING PRIDE AND ACCEPT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY OF LOVING AND ACCEPTING HIM!”

“Julie-“his Fredrick voice sounded like a whisper compered to his mother.

“YOU´VE SAID ENOUGH!” she interrupted him. “Now you go upstairs and will talk about this later!” and with that he walked upstairs with his tail between his legs.

Now in the kitchen rested Keith and Shiro who were still sitting at the table looking at each other surprised by their mother.

_Should I clap? Because that was amazing!_

Before he could say anything, he turned to them with a still furious look. “Now, you…” she said stern. “Keith…” Shiro sighed in relief as he wasn´t the one to face her. “Your father was right. You-”

“Mom!” Keith cut him off.

 _How dare you?!_ Shiro thought. _Aren´t you afraid of her?! Didn´t you see what she just did?!_

“Let me finish Keith” she said. “You have been misbehaving a lot the past weeks. You gone out without permission, you are late for your pickups at school, you skipped class, and host a party.” unlike her father, instead of yelling, she was talking. “And your father may blame your friend Lance, but I know that´s not true. It´s you Keith. You been the one who´s been taking those decisions, and I know that because you don´t let others manipulate you. I´m not angry Keith, just disappointed. The only thing that I can tell you is that I trust you and I raised you better than this.”

He turned to Keith who was facing down to the table ashamed. He felt sorry for him. Never had his mother be the one giving him a lecture.

“I know something is going on, Keith. Now, you don´t have to tell me if you don´t want to, but figure it out and get yourself together again, okay?”

Keith nodded in silence.

“Good. Now give me your phone.”

“What?!” his had snap upwards with surprise.

“You thought you were leaving this table with just a lecture? Well, no. You need time to figure yourself out, and I need something to keep your dad happy, so pay up.”

Keith stood up without complaining and handed her his device.

“Now a hug” she said and open her arms. He reluctantly leaned to her and she trapped him between her shaking him a little and bringing a little smile in his face. “Great! Now to your room” she said in her all sweet tone. Keith immediately obey and went upstairs. “I love you!” she yelled at him as he went up.

She turned around to him and gave him the biggest smile. “My baby…” tears gather in her eyes. “Come and give me a hug”

Shiro stood up immediately and ran to her. Her arms were as warm and soft as he remembered. His vision started to get blurry as he realized how much he had need this. “Mom…” he said with his voice cracking. “I missed you”

“I missed you to, Shiro” she said brushing his hair with her fingers. “I should have done that so much earlier.” She tightened her embrace. “I´m so sorry, Shiro. You didn´t deserve any of this…I should have done something since the beginning…I-I”

“Mom” he came out of his arms to see her. Her face was a rosy red as the tears ran down her face from her crystalized eyes. “I never stopped loving you…not even one second.”

“Me neither” she said with her lip trembling. “I love you my son…My Shiro”

His heart sting with pain, as he never thought he would hear those words again. His throat felt tight as tears gather in his eyes and he fell back into her chest. There, buried in his mother´s embrace he left himself go and cried for the first time in a year.

“I-I love you too, mom” he said in between his sobs and his mothers.

…

Shiro blamed the beaming light from outside for keeping him awake, thought he knew his mind was the one not turning off.

His mom insisted that he stayed the night as it was already too late to call an Uber. He didn´t complain at all, as he could see how his mother need this. The thing was that he didn´t had a bed, he took it with him when he moved out as with all his stuff. If it wasn´t for the letters still hanging from his door there would be no remaining of his presences in that house.

When he left that´s exactly what he wanted. To remove himself from them and their lives. Pretend he never loved them like they claim. Now, he regretted it so much. He should have stuck around for his mother, for Keith, for his family. Instead he let Fredrick get into his head and acted in impulse. Leaving him now, sleeping in new coach too little for him.

A shadow covered the lights and his eyes rested grateful, until he realized it might be somebody. He opened his eyes to find Keith walking towards him with a pair of glasses.

“Hey” he whispered. “Thought you might want some water.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Keith” he said sitting down a taking the glass from him.

Keith quietly sat next to him in the coach. He knew his little brother, something was up, and he knew exactly how it was. Still, he was never easy to get him to open, he´ll got to get it out of him another way.

“So…Lance pretty cute” he said breaking the silence.

Keith´s head turned so fast and his shook face was priceless, but Shiro had to hold in his laugh to not wake anybody else.

“What do you mean by that?” he finally asked.

“That you have good taste” He said trying to make it look normal as a way of support for his brother.

He had to admit, he was a little glad that his suspicious were correct and that now he gets to talk his brother about this kind a thing. Not only because it meant he wasn´t alone in the family, but because he could be what he wished he had at Keith´s age. Someone to guide and support him, and to stick up for him against his family. Something that he never had and the reason he´s always felt so alone.

But after a moment he noticed how uncomfortable he got as he didn´t say anything for a moment. Maybe he wasn´t as comfortable with the idea as he thought.

“By the way” he stared again. “Is everything okay with you two?”

As he heard the question, Keith´s defend mechanism had already formulated a response: “Yeah. Why?”

“Really?” he questions. “´Cause you blew up out there today, Keith” he looked at him from the corner of his eye waiting to see his body respond.

“So?” his answer was dry, still Shiro knew that his little brother was over flown with feelings.

“Well, it´s just not the way I would talk to somebody at like. But I guess we all have different ways to flirt.” He said and took a sip of his water.

“I don´t like him”

“You´re always been such a bad liar, Keith”

“I´m not lying!” he exclaimed in frustration.

“Shhh!” he said with a finder in his lips. “Do you want to wake them up?”

“I not lying” he whispered back.

“Then what was all you told me last time about?” he asked making sure to bring back the memories of the night he went to his house. How they talked for hours and how this boy´s name came up in every story he told with the biggest smile he had seen on him.

Keith looked away and cross his arms as does when he is upset. “It was me being dumb”

“Keith” he said done. “Tell me what really happen”

“I don´t know what you´re talking about”

“Keith, between all the screaming I heard something about a girl” he explained. His body got tense and he hugged himself tighter. He was clicking the right button. “Does it have something to do with why you are so upset at him?”

“No!” he denied as he was just accused of committing a crime.

“Keith!” he insisted.

“Fine! She does have something to do!”

Though he was happy that Keith was opening to him, he felt it forceful, but it was always the only way he would do it. Still, Shiro smiled and waited for a second before he talked again. “Wanna tell me what happen?”

Keith sigh. “You´re such a push over” he said done, and for a moment Shiro thought he would just stand up and leave. “But, fine. If it shuts you up”

Shiro chuckle. Though he was trying to help, he missed teasing Keith. He was such an easy target. Always letting everything to get to his head.

“Well, after I went to you house last time, we patch things up and hang out so much more than before. It was great. But he also has gone through some fucked up things that nobody knows about but me…” he paused in thought for a second. “It´s really bad Shiro, and during all that time I only thought for ways to help him.”

“That´s why you drive him home?”

He nodded.

“And the running off in the middle of the night? What was that all about?”

“It was an emergency” he cleared. “He called me by accident and I didn´t think it twice when I heard that he needed me”

“What kind of emergency?” he hated that the situation was turning into an interrogation, but there was something off about it. The lack of detail, the avoidance of eye contact. Something wasn´t right.

“I can´t tell you”

“Keith, I don´t ask this to be nosy. I really need to know he´s not into any weird business”

“He is not!” he exclaimed offended. “…a guy has been stalking him and he won´t leave him alone” He confessed. He looked into Shiro´s eyes and all he could see was fear and concern. “It got sexual Shiro” he whispered, too afraid to even say it.

“What?!” he exclaimed now fearing for this boy. “Was he…” he didn´t finish the phrases when cut him off.

“No” he said and with that Shiro could breathe again. “But it got close”

“And did he tell you all this?”

“No. All I know it´s ´cause I found it out.” He said. “I always seem to be in the right place at the right time.”

“So that´s what you meant about helping him out” His tone thoughtful as the dots connected in his mind.

Keith nodded. “Yeah.” Sigh. “And a week ago we were on the rooftop in school, and we both said thing to each other…”

“What kind of things?”

Keith´s face turned red in a matter of seconds, and though annoyed he answered the question. “Nice things, like what we thought of each other, and shit.”

 _He´s such a Tsundere_.

“There was a moment were I felt time stop…that I felt it was just us in the world…and I notice him…and every little thing about him…and I let myself go, and…I kissed him”

It was impossible for Shiro not let escape an “Awww” that was followed by a punch on the shoulder from Keith. Still, he was moved by his words.

“You like him Keith” he teased.

He rolled his eyes. “Would you let me finish?” Shiro contained a chuckle and nodded for him to finish. “Well, after the kiss I freaked out and we haven´t talked about it since.”

“Well, you should” was the first thing that came out of Shiro´s mouth.

“I know, but I wanted your advice first, because I was very confused. We´ve never said we liked each other, so…”

Shiro laugh. “Keith, you don´t always say it. I mean you can, and it´s better if you do, but sometimes you can tell by their actions, and with everything you told me and the little I´ve seen of him, I´m more then sure he does.”

Keith´s eyes lit up and a small smile form in his face, but soon despaired. “Well, I don´t know any more Shiro”

“Because of the girl?” he asked. “What´s the deal with her?”

“I have no idea!” he exclaimed in frustration. “I walk down to this crowd of people that I do not know and between all of them I see him kissing another girl Shiro!” he ranted. “And after all I´ve done for him? After all I went through with him?!”

“Woah. Wait there a second, Keith. Not, because you´re nice to someone does it mean they have to return your feelings”

“I know! But it´s not that!”

“Then what is it?”

He sighed. “I mean, we never said, but I felt it Shiro. It scared me at first and I wasn´t so sure if I actually liked him, but…” he looked into his brother´s eyes. “But I do”

“Keith…”

“And I-I´m sure I´m very obvious” he said with a little shy smile.

“You are” he said with a chuckle.

“So…it really hurt when I saw him with her” he said looking down. “I thought he knew, I thought he liked me too.”

“Keith…” Shiro tried to find the right words to say, the ones that wouldn´t sent him off into an anger rage that he had when he was upset. Still, there was no better way say it. “Maybe you should give him a chance to explain himself”

“What?” he asked surprise by his brother´s advice. “No! He knows what he did!”

“Didn´t you hear what he said?” he asked him. “He said he didn´t want to kiss her. That she´s the one that jumped up to him.”

“And you believe that?” he asked annoyed.

“Well, you know him better than I do so you should be the one to determine if he is telling the truth or not.”

“Shiro…”

“Look, Keith if you like him as much as you say, then listen to him,”

“I don´t know…” he said thoughtful. “What if he was right and I´m the asshole?”

“If he feels the same for you, then he will see beyond that, Keith” he explained. “In a relationship you need communication for it to work, and both of you lack that. So just talk, be honest, and apologize if you need to, but Keith…” he paused a look at his brother.

He looked older with that new hairstyle and the silhouette of a beard on his face. He was much taller than he remembered and his whole body was more defined. When had grown so much? Just a second ago they were both kids playing in the fire station with his dad and now…one an adult and the other in process. Still, Keith´s eye were the ones of a child. He was still the kid that he would be taking care of, even when he´s old and grumpy.

“If it does work out it´s fine too, okay?” he assured him. “You´ll both be fine, and if you need anything I´m always here for you” he said a place a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Shiro” he sounded sincere. “I know that” he looked at him with a smile. “And I´ll be here for you too, brother” he hugged him. It took him by surprise, but soon he was holding him so tight that it was hard to breathe. “Shiro, let go”

“Oh, yeah” he said and released him. “I got carried away”

“It´s fine.” he said. “So…you´re seriously sleeping in the coach?” he changed the topic.

“Well, I have my bed at my house so…yeah”

“No, I mean, this is a sofa-bed”

“What?!” he asked in surprise. “Are you serious?”

“Stand-up” He stood up from the coach as Keith needled padding the coach. “Here!” he said as he found and pull a little piece of fabric that divided the coach into three different layers that unfolded to make a mattress. “Neat, right?”

“Why wasn´t this here when I lived here?!” he asked mesmerizes.

Keith chuckle. “Mom change the coach after she bought this set on sale.”

“My back is going to thank you tomorrow” he said as he laid on his new temporary bed.

Without saying anything Keith sat next to him and Shiro knew what he wanted, even if he wouldn´t say it. He just opened the blankets so he could get in next to him.

They hardly sleep the rest of the night as they had talked endlessly and laugh so hard even when they tried to not make a sound. It felt like the old when they had a sleep over. And just like the old times, in the morning they were found sleeping until noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Shiro´s sarcastic commentary, ´cause I sure did. Oh, I love chapters like this, the one I don´t remember writing and that give me a different perspective on the story. Also, Shiro just need some healing, he need to go back to his nest :,c and be a baby again. 
> 
> And through the angst and the fluff I really hope you enjoyed :3 ily
> 
> Ps: Mad respect for Julie. I feel like I project he way I would raised children with her, cause I´ve seen so many boomers yelling to kids that it just makes me sick xd.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation of Lance´s.

**VeroBigSis:**  
Hey Lance!  
I got some news for you!

 **LancyLance:**  
O.o?  
what news?

 **VeroBigSis:**  
You remember how I tried to get you in the highschool near my school?  
Well, it took some time, but now you re in.   
I even got you a scholarship!

 **LancyLance:**  
WHAT?!  
REALLY?!

 **VeroBigSis:**  
Yeah!  
You start the next semester.  
So you have time to move here during winter break.

 **LancyLance:  
** oh…

 **VeroBigSis:**  
Is something wrong?

 **LancyLance:**  
no…  
it s just that…  
i kind of made some good friends here

 **VeroBidSis:**  
You´ll make new friends.  
And you can visit during the weekends.

 **LancyLance:**  
because you always do  
right?

 **VeroBigSis:  
** *rolls eyes*  
Don´t start, Lance.  
Besides, think about it.  
A new and actually fresh start.  
Out the reach of Lotor and everybody else.  
And you would be receiving money for attending the school.  
Best of all you would be living with me!

 **LancyLance:**  
idk vero…

 **VeroBigSis:**  
Lance, I´m telling you this is a great offer.  
Altea Academy is a great school and opens a lot of doors for collage.  
  


**LancyLance:**

…

 **VeroBigSis:**  
Look, no pressure.  
In the end it´s your decision.   
Just think about.  
Okay?

 **LancyLance:**  
Okay.

 **VeroBigSis:**  
Ily <3

 **LancyLance:**  
Ily 2 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, in other circumstances I would give you another chapter this week, but…we are getting closer to the end every week lol. So…I got to build up suspense ;3
> 
> See u next week.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had been tense since the “party” fiasco, and even though all of him wanted to go up to Lance and fixed things…His fear was stronger and that how he always ended watching him from a far hoping that his day was going well.

With few weeks left of the semester Keith had stared to count the days until he was free. School had become tedious for him. Between useless classes, his parent’s constant vigilance and his lack of phone Keith was going crazy. He couldn´t wait for this torture to be over.

As he got to his locker, he scans the hallway only to see Lance passing by with a big pile of books and earplugs on. His face was serious as he was probably concentration on not stumbling with all that weigh. He wanted to help him, but that would imply to talk to him, so...

He had been avoiding him since the fiasco of a night that had been his “party”. Keith didn´t even know why they hadn´t talk if all he could constantly think about was him. Those thought were normally followed by wondering question that would do nothing but get him sad and angry.

_Was I to harsh with him? I was, but would he forgive me? Would I forgive him if he did it? What if he did and he is just lying? I would have to ask him, but…we haven´t talked. I know I haven´t said anything to him, but…why hasn´t he done it either? Maybe he gave up…_

And with those conversation with himself his heart always ended up aching.

He opened his locker as he discreetly kept watching him. Now he was being helped by Hunk. Part of him was glad he had someone, even if it meant that he hadn´t talked to Hunk much either.

“Hey, Keith” he heard a familiar voice. It was Katie wearing a pair of light jeans and a NASA shirt tugged into them with her backpack hanged loosely from her arm.

“Woah, Katie” he said as his first reaction.

“What?” she asked confused. “Do I have something in my shirt or something?”

“No, no” he said with a chuckle. “You look great, it´s just…it different from what I´m used to seeing you” he cleared. This new look was decently a radical change from her usual dresses and skirts.

“Oh” she responded as her cheeks turned a little pink. “Well, I´m trying something new, so…”

“Well, it suits you” he reassured him.

“Thanks” her eyes avoided his gaze as she played with her hair. “I-I had something to tell you” she said changing the topic.

“What is it?” he said closing his locker.

“Romelle already has a date for the winter prom”

“Umm…good for her.” He responded unknowing of how did concern him.

“You not upset?”

“No, what would I be?”

“Well, I know you were fake dating, but I thought you would want her to be your date”

“I actually hadn´t thought about it” he confessed.

“What, you were planning to go with someone else?”

“Actually” he stared. Yes, he had thought of someone else. But there were so many things stopping him from going with him. First, their silent treatment, second, he didn´t feel like coming out to his parents, and third, he´s never seen a same sex couple at his school’s parties. “No, but I´ve received a couple of proposals from some girls.”

“So?”

“I said no.” he answered and oddly enough Katie´s eyes lit up.

“You always play hard to get, don´t you?”

“It´s not that” he shrugged. “They´re not my type”

“I get it. You prefer someone with a di-“

“Katie!” he exclaimed in a panic. This only made her burst into laughter. “Ugg! Whatever!” he said done. “I don´t even know why they want to go with me” he said trying to change the topic. “I don´t even talk to half of them”

“You´re kind of popular, Keithy.”

He rolled his eyes. “No, I´m not”

“Yes, you are!” she insisted. “You´re a football star!”

“Katie, I´m not on the team anymore” he remembered her. “And who knows if I´m going back. I haven´t gone to the doctor to check my ankle”

“Still, Keith. People remember you as the star running back. The golden boy that took the whole team to victory.”

“Hmm…well whatever you say” he agreed with her hoping the topic would change.

RING!

With the sound of the bell people scared and chatter muted as everyone walked to their class.

“Well, I´ll see you later, Katie” he said with a smile as he headed to another hour of torturing lectures.

“Wait!” she said and grabbed his wrist, action that made Keith turn to see her immediately. This was odd from her. “I had something to ask you”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Shoot”

“Well…” her voice had a higher pitch that Keith knew too well. She was about to ramble uncontrollably like she tended to do. “You don´t have to say yes if you don´t want to, and I would totally understand if you do, ´cause-“

“Katie” he cut her off. “We are running late to class”

“Sorry” she said with her cheeks turning pink again. “I just wanted to know…” she said softly in the now empty hallway. “If you wanted to go to prom with me” she said looking at him nervous.

“Oh!” was his first reaction. It was not but he expected, but it was kind of sweet the way she was all worked up by this. He smiled at her as she began to ramble again.

“I don´t mean it in the romantic way or anything” she stared once again filling the silence. “It´s just that you´re super cool and well known around and it would really help me to win over some respect from the guys at the club if they saw us together in that context. Also we´re good friends so it wouldn´t be awkward and we could have a good time, but if you don´t…“

“Katie” he cut her off again, but this time less harshly.

Her head jumped up as her lips closed and her eyes lock with his and in then he could see how nervous she was. How could she be so cute and how could anybody else see that?

“It´s a date”

“Really?” she asked in disbelief.

“Of course!” he reassured her. “Just tell me what color tie to wear so we can match”

A big smile formed in her face as she jumped to hug him. “Keith you´re the best!”

“You are!” he said while patted her head with his free hand as she leaned into his chest. “But Katie…I have to go to class” he said with a giggle.

“Oh, right!” she said and let him go. “Sorry”

“Don´t worry about it”

“Well, see you after school” she said as she stared running to class in the opposite direction.

“BYE!” he yelled as he waved her goodbye.

After he lost sight of Katie he turned and head back to his own class, Physics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is so cute :3 Also I don´t know if I mention it before, but because the story is told from Keith´s and Lance´s point of view (most of the time) they won´t call Pidge by his pronouns until he comes out to them xd 
> 
> Also. this might be a spoiler, but he won´t come out by the end. I´m sorry if that bothers you, but I know that for the individual who is struggling to find themselves it can be hard to accept once self and let alone open out about it. My Pidge is in that process. He might finally have his label, and the small changes have help him, but he still needs room to grow and get used to the idea. Until then he won´t be out, and sadly that doesn´t happen in two weeks xd which is all that there is left of their semester. 
> 
> So yean, I´m sorry for that :/ But I hope you understand. 
> 
> Besides that I hope you enjoyed :3


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the semester ends, it impossible for lance not to feel the distances between him and his crush. With more in his mind, little attempts of communication are the only thing he can´t manage. And by the lack of response he can tell that this time he really fucked up.

Lance walked through his school´s hallway drowning out his thoughts with loud music playing on his ears. He tried to walk as fast as he could to his locker with a big pile of books that Mr. Coran ask him to deliver to Mr. Ivarsor who he had his next lesson with.

As he arrived at his locker, he placed them all in one hand as he tried to use his chin to keep them in place so he could enter the right combination. After three failed tries his arm started to give up on him and stared to shake.

For his fortune Hunk was walking by and it seem to be heading into his direction. His suspicions were confirmed when he greeted him with his always upbeat tone. “Hey, Lance.”

“Hey” he said as he concentrated to get the combination right this time.

“Woah, let me help you there, buddy” he said noticing his friend´s predicament.

“Don´t worry, I´m-“before he could say anything more Hunk took the books from his hand and carried them like it was nothing. He sighs in relief “Thank you, Hunk”

“You welcome” he said as Lance open his locker. “Why are all this for anyways?”

“Mr. Coran asked me to take them to Mr. Ivasor as a favor” he explained as he placed his own books to the locker.

“Shouldn´t Mr. Coran do it himself? He is the librarian after all”

“I offered” he said as he closed the metal box. “He is kind of cool, you know, in his own quirky way.”

“Mr. Coran cool?” he asked sarcastically. “You been spending so much time in the library that you´re becoming delusional, Lance”

“Pfff, I´ve just been studying there.” He said remembering all the afternoons he´s spent there. “In my house silence doesn´t exist”

“You been studying a lot lately, Lance”

During the last couple of weeks Lance head had been glued to books and notes as he tried to understand everything that he had seen the whole semester. Not only finals where coming up, but that offered that Veronica mention was still up and he was planning to take it.

Altea Academy was a great school that had a lot to offer in infrastructure, formative programs, and college offers. He had talked to some of the school directive and as Veronica had said they were offering a permanent stay at the school with a paying scholarship with the condition that he presented and maintain a 90 score and participated in several of the in school activities and programs.

At the time when he got the news his score was 83, and the only way to get it up was by getting a 100 in every subject that he had. So, he´s been kicking his own as by studying like crazy, working in projects, and doing extra assignments. Part of his strategy was to win over Mr. Coran who oversaw uploading the scores. Thought he doubt that he would ever cheat the system, it was worth the try.

Things were going good for him. He had been getting all his work done and his grades were staring to look promising, but there was one thing he dreaded…telling his friends.

He didn´t really know how they would react. Romelle and Katie would probably be bumped out, but that´s it. He was worry about Hunk would say and wonder if he would make him a goodbye cake. Still, the one that he was most afraid of was Keith, who would probably be glad that he was leaving.

“I know, I´ve been trying to get my score higher.” he said. “I´m pretty good, but I need a higher one for collage, you know?”

“Woah, wished I planned that far ahead” he said in admiration. “I don´t even know what I want to do”

“Me neither” he confessed. “But is better to be prepare”

“You right, maybe I should start doing that too.” And there the conversation died, but Hunk was quick to light it up again with another topic. “So…who are you inviting to prom?” he asked with smirk.

“No one” he admitted. “I don´t think I´m going”

“WHAT?!” he exclaimed. “What do you mean you´re not going?!”

“I don´t feel like it” he lied. There was another reason for his absent from the most awaited party of the semester.

“You´re lying!” he accused him. “Lance Sanchez would never miss the chance to party”

He laughs at how true that was. He loves to dance, and he loves to have a good time, but that day he was busy.

Veronica had told him to move out most of his stuff before the holidays so they could both enjoy Christmas without worries. Lance didn´t have much, but Vero insisted in doing it as soon as possible so he could have some extra days to set up and look around town. And though Lance was excited, it also meant that he would miss his prom.

Still, he couldn´t find it in himself to tell that to Hunk.

“I´m serious! I don´t want to!” he insisted hoping he would buy it.

“If that´s true then why you are smiling?”

He erased the grin in his face “What smile?”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “Just tell me already, dude” he said and got no answer from Lance. “Is it because you don´t have a date?”

Now his smile was gone for real. He sighs. “It´s not ´cause I don´t have a date, it´s ´cause I´m not going with him” he said and turned to see Keith, who was at the other side of the hallway sharing laughs with Katie.

“Dude just go talk to him” Hunk said. “Easy as that. And both of you will be fixed up”

“You think that I haven´t try?” he complained. “I´ve left a thousand messages and he never answer”

“Messages? Come on, Lance. You know you have to do better than that”

“I´ve tried Hunk. I´ve really tried.” He said as he remembers all his failed and pathetic attempts. “I´ve waited for him in the rooftop for him to show up so we can talk, and he never shows up. When I get near him, he avoids me. Hell, I even sent a note during class and he threw it away!”

“I could talk to him, Lance” he offered. “Maybe he needs a little convincing”

“It´s fine, Hunk.” He declined. “If he really wanted to talk, he would have done it already. I may be and idiot, but I know how to get the message”

“Lance…” Hunk said with sorry weighing his tone.

“Don´t worry, about it” he smiled to eases his friend. “I know how to take rejection”

Hunk open his mouth to comment, but before he could do so they heard the loud “RING” of the bell.

“Got a go, buddy. So, if you could give me the books back that´ll be great” he said pointing to the books that Hunk still hold.

“Oh, right” his friend said realizing what he had in his hands. “Here” he said and placed them back in Lance´s unprepared arms that almost pulled him to the ground.

“Thanks” he said as he pulled himself together and started walking to class. “I´ll see you later, buddy”

“Bye, Lance” he answered.

Just like that he was head back to his “Favorite” class, Physics. Where he understood nothing, had a teacher that hated him and best of all, his crush in it.

 _Just a few more weeks._ He told himself as he kept walking through the empty halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Please forgive me xd I seriously forgot to that I had to upload this xd Specially becuz I corrected it last week along the other one. If I´m honest I´ve kind of been busy with some work and family things. Hope u understand and enjoyed the chapter xd.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom night…the most important date on the life of a teenager. Unlike all his life Keith for once is craving this cliché social event. And even if things seem to be planed out to be a great evening…is impossible to feel how he is still missing something…or better say, someone

_How do people do this?_ Keith thought as he struggled with his tie in front of the mirror.

Tonight, was the night. The night of his Winter Prom. Though Keith usually dreaded this type of events this time he was so excited. Finally, something different from his normal routine where he stayed home and watched movies in his room.

He had become bored in the confidents of his room as he was still grounded by that party that wasn´t meant to happen. They took his phone, his motorcycle, and his freedom away for who knows how long. Though he got used to it, he couldn´t denied how he missed all those things.

“Keith” his mother called for him from downstairs. “Come down, honey!”

“Coming!” he said as he gave up in tie and headed to the first floor.

Once down he saw his mom and dad waiting for him with a camera on hand and obvious intentions.

“Oh, Keith” his mother said already tearing up. “You look so handsome”

“Thank you, mom”

“You just missing one detail, son” his father said as he got close to him and undid the whole knot from his neck. “I´ll really have to teach how to do this properly” he said making it for him with the faintest of smiles. “Here, it´s done” he finished adjusting it.

“Thanks, dad” he gave him a smile.

“Stay like that you two” his mother said as she pointed the camera to them. “One, two, three” the camera clicked with a big flash that left him blinded. “You two look so handsome, now get a closer together” his mom order.

After a long family photo-shoot for future scrapbooks it was finally time to go get Katie up. “Well, I should get going I don´t want to leave her waiting”

“Keith, wait” his mother said. “We got something for you” she and pulled his phone out of her pocket.

“My phone!” as he saw it, he realized how thirsty he was for it. After that reaction he couldn´t denied that he maybe had a problem. “Wait…Does this mean that…”

“Yes!” his dad said as he shook his motorcycle keys in front of him. Keith quickly reached his arms to grab them before they were snatched from his reach again. “Not so fast.” He said. “What are the rules?”

“Driving safe, helmet first and no surpassing the speed limit” he repeated from memory.

“There are new ones Keith. No taking it without permission and telling us where you are going. You hear me?”

“Yes”

“Yes who?”

“Yes, sir”

“Good” he smiled pleased. “Now take it” he said and handed the keys to him.

“Have fun! And take care of Katie!” his mom said as she hugged Fredrick.

“And be home in time!” his father reminded him.

“Will do” he said exited as he got out the door. “Bye!”

Once again, he found himself in front of the Holt´s door, but this time he was waiting for a different girl. As he waited outside for his date, he decided to check his month-old message.

Almost nothing but spam, school related chat and some of his friends asking about not answering, but something caught his eyes. There we´re so many messages from one specific person, Lance. Keith doubted if he should open them, but in the end his finger clicked it by itself.

 **Lance:**  
keith!  
we need to talk!  
i know what you think you saw, but its not what its seems.  
i wished I could tell you by messages but it not right  
meet me at the rooftop  
i´ll be waiting there for you  
…  
 **Lance:**  
hey, im here  
u coming?  
ok, I guess you re not  
i ll be here tomorrow too  
please keith  
let me explain  
…  
 **Lance** :  
here again.  
…  
 **Lance:**   
will you come up today?  
i ll wait here either way  
…

And the messages went on and on about he waited for him on the rooftop. Occasionally the include pictures of him or from the sky above. In one he even drew a fake Keith and caption it with “You finally came!” which he couldn´t help but to laugh. But after hundreds of messages he finally got to the bottom of the chat where the most recent text laid.

 **Lance:**  
look, i know you´re not coming  
so i´ll have to say it here.  
keith, the biggest mistake i´ve done was not acting in what i felt and still feel for u.  
i know you don’t want to hear me, but let me just tell u what happen that night  
the girl you saw me with was Arxa Jones.   
we used to go to galra academy together  
though she didnt know i existed until that night  
i have to confess that i was the one who let all those people in  
but when they came knocking saying they were your brother and your friends…  
so i let them in  
there she find me and started making conversation with me  
she talked about her exboyfriend (Lotor) and how they broke up  
she also complemented me and invited me to dance  
i said no and was on my way to going for u when she jumped on top of me and kissed me  
i didnt want to keith   
she kissed me and I tried to pull her away without hurting her but i couldn´t   
it meant nothing to me as im sure it didn’t to her either.  
i know u don’t want to see me again anymore  
but i just wanted u to know that im sorry  
for all this  
for not telling u how I truly felt before  
and for having to do it through the phone  
I like you, Keith.  
I really do.  
bye.

Keith was so confused by all this new information. Had he really waited for him at the rooftop every day? Was it all true? Did he like him? Why the last messages sent an hour ago? But what did he mean with “bye”?

He was begging to feel overwhelm by his thought when the Holt´s door swing open to reveal an out of the ordinary Katie.

She wasn´t wearing the fancy dress that he would have expected, instead she was cover head to toe by a black woman suit decorated with a red tie that popped out to match his. Her usual curls were straightened down perfectly on a bob hairstyle that framed her face that had very little make up if any. Katie was a beautiful girl that was for sure, but in that moment, she was breath taking and even him he could tell.

“Hey, Keith” she finally said. “How do I look?” He was honestly speechless. “I mean, it´s not the conventional prom look, but I really didn´t find a dress a liked and this is much more comfortable so…”

“Katie” he finally said. “You look more than great!” he said exited as her cheeks turned red. “It really suits you. Pun intended”

She giggled nervously. “Thank you, Keith” she said with a smile that only made her shine brighter. “Almost forgot” she said and took out a transparent box with a flower from her pursed. “I got you something”

“You got me a flower corsage?!” he asked laughing.

“Yes” she admitted with a giggle. “Shouldn´t have?”

“No, it´s just” he said and pulled the exact same box from his coat´s pocket. “I got you the same one”

They both laugh at the coincidence. “I guess we think the same way” she commented.

“I guess” he responded. “Here” he said and grabbed her hand gently and pulled to him. With his action Katie squeaked, something he never heard her do. He opened the plastic box and took the corsage out. He stretched the rubber band attached to it and softly passed it through her hand until getting to her wrist where he let got. “There” he said and looked up to her. “Now you´re ready”

“Thanks” she said with rosy cheeks and a sweat smile. “Now, allow me to do the same”

“With pleasure” he said and stretched his arm for her where she clumsily repeated the same process.

Before they left, they came back into another photo-shoot, but this time for the Holt´s albums. There he found Romelle still getting ready saying she would meet them up later.

“Why so?” he asked curious. He was too used to be the one taking her places as she always enjoyed the wind in her hair.

“My date it´s picking me up” she smiled proudly.

“Katie mention something like that” he commented “Who is the lucky guy?” he teased.

“It´s a surprise”

“Don´t be silly, just tell me” he complained with a smile.

“Why? Are you jealous?”

“Just making sure he´s real” he teased as they both remembered their series of fake dates.

She giggled. “Trust me, it´s more than real”

“Well, if you say so”

“Let´s go, Keith!” Katie called form him.

“See you there, Rome”

“Bye, Keith”

Now that they were both ready, he positioned his arm and she crossed it with his. They stared walking as he scolded her to his motorcycle and handed her a helmet. “I´m sorry if it ruins your hair, but safety goes first”

“Don´t worry” she said as she putted on. “I don´t care” she finished putting it on and quickly jumped to the back side of the motorcycle where she hold tightly of Keith´s waste. “Now, go!”

Keith chuckle and turned the motor on making it purr before staring.

“Don´t be such a showoff!” she yelled over the sound. “I said go!” and with that they took off to prom.

Though Katie had done a good job of completely distracting him for a second, he still couldn´t take out Lance´s messages from his head. This had gone for too long, he needed to talk to him. See if there was still room for apologize, for explanations and forgiveness. Most importantly he needed to hear him say and say it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Only three chapter more guys!!! AHHH!! I really can´t believe that I upload it all this way!! Lmao I was so scared of doing it at first. And the fact that you guys have read until now is just…mind blowing to me. I don´t want to start goshing now, but…I´m just exited. This story really means a lot to me, because this is probably the first kind of novel thing that I´ve finish and it just helped me so much to believe in my dream and my abilities. So, I might have said it before and I will probably say it again but THANK YOU!
> 
> See you in the next one ;3


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated goodbyes. He hated the pity, the tears, and the fake promises, but more than anything he hated the feeling of change. Even if he knew things were going to be better, they would never be the same and it pained him to know that the only way to go back was with his memories.

He hated goodbyes. He hated the pity, the tears, and the fake promises, but more than anything he hated the feeling of change. Even if he knew things were going to be better, they would never be the same and it pained him to know that the only way to go back was with his memories.

He wasn´t really worried about his family, as he wasn´t the only one moving out. Marco was preparing to leave to a newfound affordable apartment closer to his college that he would share with his friends. It would do him good. It would also mean that the house would be almost empty with half of it gone, something that **Daniela** was exited about.

“Almost done?” Vero asked from the door.

“Yep.” He said and picked up the last boxes. “Just a question, why are we leaving if it´s already dark outside?”

“Traffic is horrendous, Lance! I was stuck in a three-hour line on my way here!” she complained. “At night, the highway is clear and will be there in two hours”

“Well, whatever you say” he said as they both left the room.

Now outside and all packed came the hard part. The goodbyes. Lance took a deep breath as he braced himself for what was to come.

“Lance” his mom stared. “Hablo por todos cuando digo que te amo y te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva escuela” she said in Spanish as he knew that she expressed herself so much better on her first language. “Pero la verdad te vamos a extrañar” she placed a hand on his cheek. “Todo lo que le puedo pedir a Dios es que te cuide y que te haga saber todos los días lo mucho que te amamos.” He felt the tears forming in his eyes as he saw them in her eyes. She pulled his head down gently and kiss his forehead. “Don´t make Veronica mad, okay?” he nodded forcing a smile. He gave her one last hug and then turned to his dad.

“Hijo” he said. His dad had always been someone of few words. He pulled him in for a hug and in his surprise he didn´t hug him back. “Take care of yourself and your sister” he whispered. And with one big pat on his back he let him go, still he was sure he heard him sniff.

“Lance, ven para acá” his grandmother called.

“Yes, Nana” he answered and turned to her.

“Toma ésto” she said and open her hand to reveal an old and rusted golden ring. “Mi abuela me lo dio a mí porque decía que tenía la peor suerte de la familia” she smiled. “No te quiero hacer sentir mal, pero ten.”

“Pero Nana” he said denying the gift. “No me lo puedo llevar. ¿Qué tal si vuelves a tener mala suerte?”

“Lance, ve lo que tengo.” She said and he looked around. “Esta familia es la prueba de que yo ya no tengo mala suerte”

“Nana” he said moved by her words.

“Tómalo, Lance. Quiero que tu también tengas suerte” she said and closed his fits with the ring in it.

“Gracias” he said a putted on. “Siempre lo tender puesto” he promised and smile too her.

Now it was Marco´s turned. He just laughed at his sight and opened his arms to hug him. There was nothing to say. They both knew that they weren´t the pair of trouble making boys they used to be. The one´s that would go around putting gum on their little sister´s hair or running around the house all cover in mod. They had grown up and they had grown apart, but no matter the distance and the years there were still brother.

“Take care, okay?” Marco said between sad laughter.

“You too” he answered as they parted. He looked down and there it was her little sister faking a smile as her lips tremble. “Come here” he opened his arms and she quickly jumped into them.

“I´m going to miss you” she said.

“I know” he said and hold her tight. “Me too”

“I packed you some of my make up” she said “Just in case you need it”

Lance couldn´t help but giggle. “Thank you” he said as he let go. “One last thing. Don´t paint our room pink”

“You can´t stop me” she said cleaning her face. Lance rubbed her head and mess her hair the way she hated it, but this time she didn´t complain.

Before he could direct himself to the car, he saw Mr. Alter standing next to it. “Mr. Alter?” he asked. “I thought I already said goodbye to you and Allura last night”

“And you did, but I wanted to come here too” he said with a smile. “I´m sorry she isn´t here. She´s-“

“I know” he reassured him. “She told me, and I´m happy for her.” He said with a sincere smile.

“Glad to hear that, but it´s not what I´m here to talk about.” He said and reached for his pocket. “Here” he said and handed him an eight pack of batteries. Lance looked at him in confusion not knowing what he meant. “It´s for the little toy I gave you” he explained. “You´re going to a big city, and it´s always better to be prepare”

“Thank you” he said as he accepted them happy. “I have to say. The toy has help me a lot.”

“Glad to hear that” he smiled pleased.

“Lance” Veronica said as she slightly pulls his arm. “It´s time to go”

“Yeah” he sighs. “You right” he said as he got in the car.

Once up he lowers the window and stick his arm out as he waved to his family. “We´ll be back in a couple of days” he said as the car stared. “So, don´t worry too much” the car began to move. “See you in Christmas!” he yelled at them as they began to look smaller.

A bittersweet feeling clenched into his heart as they drove away in silence. During the ride he tried not to think much, or he would yell at Vero to turn the wheel and go back. No matter how much he hated it he still regretted how he wouldn´t get to say goodbye to his friends in person. Instead he had to do it via messages once his set up in the apartment. Still, there was one person he could wait to do so. Even if he wouldn´t read it, like all his other messages, he did it anyway, hoping that this time was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, forgive the lateness of this chapter too xd. This semester has started out super stressful becuz of corona and everything, so I forgot again, xd. 
> 
> But besides that, I also wanted to say that Lance is one of my favorite character of all time. I relate to him so much, and I love the fact that he is Latin too (if u didn´t know I´m Mexican lol). Becuz of that I think I just poured a lot of my own experiences into him. That´s kind of why some of his family is speaking Spanish. So…yeah, I just hope u don´t mind, but I also don´t want u guy to miss out, so let me translate: 
> 
> “Lance” his mom stared. “I speak for everyone when I say that we love you and just wish you the best on your new school” she said in Spanish as he knew that she expressed herself so much better on her first language. “But we are going to miss you so much” she placed a hand on his cheek. “All that I can ask to God is that he takes care of you and that he reminds you every day how much we love you.” He felt the tears forming in his eyes as he saw them in her eyes. She pulled his head down gently and kiss his forehead. “Don´t make Veronica mad, okay?” he nodded forcing a smile. He gave her one last hug and then turned to his dad. 
> 
> …
> 
> “Lance, come here” his grandmother called.  
> “Yes, Nana” he answered and turned to her. 
> 
> “Take this” she said and open her hand to reveal an old and rusted golden ring. “My grandma gave it to me because she said that I had the worst luck in our family” she smiled. “I don´t want you to feel bad, but take it.”
> 
> “Pero Nana” he said denying the gift. “I can´t do it. What if you have bad luck again?”
> 
> “Lance, look around to what I have” She said and he looked around. “This family proves that I don´t have any bad luck” 
> 
> “Nana” he said moved by her words.
> 
> “Take it, Lance. I want you to be as lucky as I am” she said and closed his fits with the ring in it. 
> 
> “Thanks” he said a putted on. “I´ll always have it on” he promised and smile too her.   
> …
> 
> Hijo just means son lol.
> 
> Hopes you liked it, and I´ll see u next week.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived at the school parking lot, and both Keith and Katie have their minds flooding within their own thoughts. Each one too busy to notice the other trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I´m sorry for the very late update, but if I´m honest, between school and work I truly forgot. Still, I hope you enjoy xd.

Keith and Katie had arrived at their school with no problem and now they were waiting on the school parking lot. As he helped Katie to get down, he received a message.

 **Hunk:  
** Hey dude  
We´re already inside  
See you there

He sighed in relief. If someone would know what was up with Lance was Hunk. He needed his opinion on the messages, or better on the whole thing as he still debated on who was the one to blame. 

“Hunk´s telling me that they´re inside, so we should probably hurry up” he said while putting his phone back in his pocket. “Katie?” he asked after receiving nothing but silence.

He looked at her and instantly knew something was wrong. She was leaning to the vehicle as she held a hand to her chest while she stared to sweet. It was incredible to believe that the big smile she had before was gone and left nothing but a trembling lip.

“Katie?” he finally asked unable to hide his concern. “What is it?”

“I don´t know” she said cleaning her forehead “I don´t think I can do this, Keith”

“What do you mean?” She had put so much effort in making it perfect. Looking for her attire, doing her hair and what Keith thinks was the hardest for her, inviting him. 

“Nothing! Let´s just go” she exclaimed trying to hide the panic in her voice.

“Katie” he placed a hand on her shoulder, and with a jerk she looked up at him. “We been friends since forever. I know you and I know it´s not nothing.” he said reminding her of the so many years of friendship. “So, tell me. What is it?”

“It´s just…” she began in lower voice. “I haven´t told you, but…people been laughing at me”

“Who?!” was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Whoever dare to made fun of her now had a place in his list.

“Everybody! The guys on the club! All the girls! My whole class!” she exclaimed clenching her fist. “And…I thought” her tone lower “…that if they saw us together, they would stop, but now I´m not so sure of it”

He took a deep breath letting his fury dissipate…for now. “Why hadn´t you told me before?” he asked. “I could have done something”

“Because I wanted to handle it on my own!” she said. “But I can´t even do that right” she crossed her arms and looked away.

“I can talk to them. Tell them not to mess with you, Kat-“

She cut him off “No! That´ll only make things worse, Keith.” She lashed out at him. “You´re not intimidating at all!”

“I am!” he responded.

“No, you´re not! You wouldn´t hurt a fly and everyone know that Keith!”

“Was should I do then?” he asked exasperated.

“Uggg! I don´t know!” she responded. “Why don´t just leave already?!”

He tried to keep a calm tone as he talked, hoping to control himself. The last thing he wanted was to yell at her. “No, Katie. We stay.”

“Keith” she plead. “Please”

“No, Katie.” He said again. “Running away isn´t the answer. You would just be giving them what they want. We´re going in there.”

“But…” she looked up to him with her hazel eyes drowning with tears. “What if they stare at me?” she asked as soft like the wind.

“Then you stare back” he said without doubting it. “Show them that you´re confident and that there is nothing to laugh about.”

“Like that´s true” she said looking down once again and kicking a rock.

“I promise you, they won´t stare” he said as he leaned and hug his friend. “And if they do, it´ll be out of envy”

“Envy?” turned to him as she questioned it.

“Yeah” he reassured her. “That you´re going to prom with a football star” he said and smile. With that, Katie burst into laughter and the tension in his body dissipated.

“Okay, okay” she said recovering her breath. “That must had been painful for you to say”

“It was”

“Well, then” she brushed the dust out from her suit. “Now I that I see that you´re basically begging to go in…” she held out her hand for him. “Let´s go”

He chuckled and took her hand. “That´s the Katie I know” he said and very subtlety he saw her face twist. He didn´t mention it, as they were already late.

Keith wasn´t one to notice this type of behavior on crowds, but this time it was undeniable. All eyes were on them, or more so on her. He could feel her hand holding strongly to his, but still she smiled. Was this what she went through every day?

He quickly scaned the room in search for Hunk, in hopes to distract himself. “There” he said as he saw him sitting at a table with Shay. Both walked up to him and by the sound their steps were making he realized that Katie was using the same shoes as him. He smiled at the realization but said nothing.

“Woah” was the first thing that came out of Hunk´s mouth. “You both look great!”

“Thanks” Keith said for the two of them. “You too, Hunk”

“Hello again” someone grated him and once turned he found Shay standing next Hunk with a white embroider dress that was short in the front and long in the back letting her beautiful legs shine. Her face was all cleared up with her hair in a ponytail to show her lovely face. “It´s nice to see you again” she smiled.

“You look beautiful, Shay” Katie said mesmerized by her appearance.

“You too!” her response was instant and sincere. “That hair really suits you”

“Thank you” her hand went up to touch it. “I love you´re…”

A conversation based on complement sparked between the girls and Keith took the opportunity to ask something to Hunk. “Hey” he began. “Do you know if Lance is coming?”

“Well…” it sounded unpromising. “It seemed that he wasn´t sure, but it´s Lance. He will never miss a party” he reassured him. “Why?” he asked which the obvious intend of reporting back to him later.

“I just got my phone back today.” he explained “I opened the chats and all I see are tones of messages of Lance saying that he needed to talk to me on the rooftop, but I never saw them. And worst of all…” he took out his phone. “The last messages finally explain everything, but in the end, he says bye” he said and showed it to Hunk. “What do you think it means?”

“Well, probably that he´s moving on”

“Ugg! I have to talk to him so he can say all this to my face”

“In a good way or a bad way?” Hunk asked with despise.

“I don´t know…in a concern way?” he answered, and it was obvious that he wasn´t pleased with it.

“Keith” he sighed. “You can´t get his hopes up again” he scolded him.

“I´m not doing that, it´s just-”

“You´ll know when you see him” he finished the phrase for him. “It´s complicate, I get it. And I don´t want to be part of anybody´s team or anything, because both of you fucked up, but you two are making this a bigger deal that it is. Once you finally talk thing will go back to normal.”

“You think?” he asked him worried.

“I´m sure” he said with a smile. “You´ll both apologize and then make out like every time”

“What?!” he asked in surprise. “We´ve never made out!”

Hunk laughs at his reaction. “Well, maybe you should. That way this could have been an old story already”

“Hey” Katie said to both on them. “Shay has an um…” she struggled to find the word. “Emergency…so we´re going to the restroom”

“What?” Hunk asked worried. “What kind of emergency?”

“The lady kind” she whispers back. “We´ll be back in a moment so wait here” she said as she rushed to get her from her sit.

As they waited Keith recognize a long tail of blond hair walking to them. It was Romelle, who was wearing an iridescent pink mermaid dress. She walked with a giant smile with her arm locked to her date. He had expected her to be with one of the actual football players or with the class president. Instead she was holding tight to Allura who had her wild usual silver locks tamed on a head do as she wears a deep blue jumpsuit. They were stunning, but more than that Keith could tell how happy they looked together.

“Hey guys!” Romelle greeted them excitedly. “What you think of my date?” she asked as she look lovingly at her.

“You both look great together” Keith confessed with a smile. “But when did all this happen?”

“Yeah!” Hunk agreed. “When did you get together?”

“Well…” Romelle said as they crossed eyes. “I like to think it was at first sight, but she doesn´t believe in that” she giggles.

“But, let me say” she commented. “I like you since the first time we talked.” Her smile big as her checks got pink.

“Me too” she answered and continue with the story. “We exchange number after the park night and we chatted every night, until I finally asked her out…like a month ago”

“Yeah” her response immediate as her attention was totally on her. “We been inseparable ever since.”

“Woah” it was all that Keith could say. He was so fascinated with the sudden realization that while Lance and he had made up all this mess out of spite, a new relationship was born and grew to be beautiful. “I just didn´t expect this.”

“I told you, Keith…I´m flexible” her words accompanied with a wink.

Keith would had asked what she meant by that if it wasn´t for Hunk´s intermission in the conversation.

“I´m so happy for both of you! You make a wonderful couple” he complemented. “But Keith here needs help with his” he said as he pushed his shoulder softly.

“Um…yeah” he responded. “Do you know if Lance is coming, Allura?” he asked shyly.

Her face dropped. “He didn´t tell you?!”

“Tell us what?” Hunk asked confused.

“That dick didn´t tell you!” she said with anger. “I´m going to kill him when I see him!”

“Allura…” Keith interrupted. “What do you mean? Tell us what?”

Her eyebrows narrow in her forehead with her smile now turned into a pout. She seemed not only sad but mortified as she was now the unfortunate soul to deliver the news. “Lance is moving out” she finally said.

“WHAT?!” Keith exclaimed in surprise. “What do you mean his moving out?!”

“He got transfer to Altea Academy with a great scholarship. His sister lives there so he is moving with her today.” She explained with the same remorseful tone in her voice. “I´m sorry. I thought you guys knew.”

Romelle hold her hand tighter, Hunk kept asking question, but Keith could only repeat his memories with him. To the first look they gave each other, to the day he rescued him from Lotor. The fun they had on their stupid double dates. The time Lance kissed him. The time he kissed him. The smile, the laughs, the tears, and the rage. A cluster of emotions falling on him making him realize what he wants. All coming in that moment.

Lance had changed his world and turned it upside down. Since that day they created girlfriends he had been the only thing in his mind. He made him question himself, his life and in the end made him realize who he was. Lance not only had become someone in his world, he felt like now he was his world. Every part of him refuse to let go, not at least without seeing him on last time.

“Wait!” he finally said. “What do you mean today?! Is he already gone?!” he asked franticly to Allura.

“No.” she answered. “His sister likes to drive at night so they were leaving a little after I did.”

A glimpse of hope sparked on Keith´s chest. There was still time. “Do you think they´re far away?!”

“I don´t know” she answered. “But I could call him see if they´re still home” she offered trying to calm him.

“Please!” he responded immediately. “Tell him not to go!”

“I will!” she said as she walked away. Keith followed closely hoping to hear any detail he could get.

An arm pulled him back to where he was. He turned around in a snap, furious with whoever it was, only to find a frown in Hunk´s face. “Where do you think you´re going?”

“With Allura” he answered as if it wasn´t obvious.

“Keith, do you forget why you came—“

“Keith?” Katie said from behind him and with her voice he remembered the reason for why he was standing in his school´s decorated gym on a Friday night to begin with. “What´s happening?”

He turned around to face her with a heavy heart. He didn´t want to leave her. Not after he promised to be here with her, but it was Lance…

“Katie” he began. “I´m so sorry, but I have to leave”

“What?” she said with a surprise gasp. “Why?” her tone couldn´t hide her disappointment which only made him feel worst.

“It´s Lance” he said feeling the eye rolled he must had gotten from her. “He´s moving away tonight and I have to see him!” he said in distress. “I need to tell him how I feel and apologize for being an idiot. I know that I´m supposed to be here with you, but…” he looked at her in the eyes and took her hand. “I can´t let him go without seeing him on last time.”

Her eyes seem shocked as her body kept still and her mouth mute. “Keith” she began. “You can´t go” her words hurt like knives and the pain only made him feel more guilty of he was asking. Of course he couldn´t go. He had made a promise and now he wanted to break it and leave her standing for a boy. Still, it wasn´t any boy to him…

“Katie” he said giving up with a sigh. “I´m sorry for even ask-“

“That´s not what I mean, Keith” she corrected him with a smile. “That bitch can´t leave without saying goodbye. We´re going with you!”

Keith´s body moved on his on as he jumped up to hug her. She tensed up under his arms in surprise, but she soon let herself go in him hugging back. “Thank you”

“Don´t thank me, idiot” she answered back with a giggle. “Just from on remember: Bros before hoes”

Keith couldn´t avoid laughing. “Of course” a giant smile painted on his face.

“I already talked to him” Allura said coming back with Romelle to her side. He felt guilty as he never noticed her absence, but he quickly brushed the feeling off eager to her the news they brought. “He already left, but they´re having dinner at a café outside the city.” She explained. “I think it´s call Milky Highway, but I´m not sure.”

“I know where it is!” Hunk exclaimed. “It´s in the exit of the road sixteen. My family always stop there when we go out of town”

“Could you send me the directions?” Keith asked with urgency.

“Yeah, let me text them to you”

“Great! Let´s get going, Katie!” he turned to her so they could go.

“You go, Keith” she answered him with a smile. “I´ll catch up to you with the other.” Before Keith could ask the reason, she responded “I´ve had enough third wheeling with those two” she nodded on the cute couple direction. “Just go. Will be right behind you”

“Thank you” he said once again feeling that words weren´t enough. He had never noticed how good of a friend she was. She was sacrificing her perfect night for him and his broken heart. He will pay back to her in some way, but now he had to run. “I´ll see you all there” his words were fast as he was already running for the door.

As he turned on his motorcycle and put his helmet, he stared to think about what to say. If he had to be honest, he had no idea. There was no turning back now as he speeded through the traffic at illegal rate with his finger cross to not get stop by a cop.

 _Just wait for me a little, Lance._ He thought. _I´m on my way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can´t believe with one chapter left, and I didn´t think I would be uploading this in September lol, (it´s kind of special cause this month is my birthday).
> 
> I just want to say something that I´ve said million times before, but this story means so much to me. It was a challenge that has accompanied me through high school and now through college. It has proven to me that I can create stories and complete them. It has also given me a place to explore so many repressed feeling, becuz this sort of story, of finding yourself and your sexuality, getting scared of new things, confronting your bullies, fighting your parents and over all being young is on that I kind of lived and I´m still living. 
> 
> I´m just happy I got here, and if you have me I´m truly grateful :3
> 
> I luv u, and I´ll read u in the last chapter :,3
> 
> Ps:Also re-reading this like after a long as time I can see how influenced I am by the fact I´ve watch Friends so many times lmao.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of leaving to the vastness of a new town, made him feel like the littlest person on earth. Sitting there, in and empty café with his sister, having conversations that he kind of doesn´t want to have, made him realized how he might not want to leave. But, if there is no reason for staying, why id he doubting it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start a head canon of mine is that Keith is a comic nerd, so if you can guess his favorite super hero by the small reference I place, well I´ll give you nothing, but it´s fun :3
> 
> Also this time I delayed it on purpose. I really wanted this one to be perfect. It isn´t, but I tried.
> 
> Besides that, I hope you enjoyed :3

Lance pushed the glass door to the café that his sister had insisted to stop by. They ate dinner at home, but Veronica refused to leave the city without a hamburger of this “amazing” place. As they sat on a booth, she explain how she came several times with her friends when they visit or how every time she goes back to the city she stops by for one.

“I can´t believe you had a more dramatic goodbye than I did” she complained with a smile. “I mean, I´m the first daughter, you would expected that dad cried when I left, you know?”

“Pfff…Come on, dad didn´t cry” he responded as he checked the menu.

“You didn´t see him ´cause you were busy with Nana, but I´m sure I saw tears on his eyes” she pretended to teased, but he could tell the bitterness in her voice.

“Forget it, Vero”

“I just think it´s weird, you know?”

“Well, you always been more independent” he answered as if it wasn´t obvious. “The fact that you were moving out at some point was expected, but I think none thought that I would ever leave the nest, especially with all that´s happen.”

“Don´t beat yourself up, Lance” her tone became sweat, something odd on her normally cold sister. “They maybe worry, but there also proud of you.” She took his hand. “It´s a big step for you. You´ll start a new life and believe me you´ll love it!” she said with a smile. It was obvious that was the ideal place for her, but he doubted it was his.

It was a lot. Move out to a new town, to a new school with only Veronica…and though he loved his sister she could be very…apprehensive. They had always been total opposite of each other. She was smart and confident, while Lance was the total opposite. Always falling behind with his grades and never fitting with his classmates. The crash in personality could always lead to fights with her, something he wasn´t looking forward to. Either way, he wasn´t blind, and could tell how much she loved him and worked to get the best for him.

“Thanks, Vero” he squeezed her hand back. “I can´t wait” he lied faking a smile.

“That´s the attitude” she responded pleased. “Now, what do you want to get?”

“I don´t know” he didn´t have much of an appetite. “Maybe a-“ he got cut off by his own phone that rang that old cartoon intro he loved. He checked the screen to see who was calling. Between two heart emojis he could clearly see the name of his best friend.

“Just take the call, I´ll order for you” Vero said with her eyes still drilled on the menu.

Lance slide off the booth as he answers the call. “Allura” he asked through the line. “What´s up?”

“Are you still home?” she asked. In the background, he could hear loud music and laughter.

“Umm…no” he responded confused. “We already left. Were on a café outside the city, why?”

“What the name?”

“The name of what?”

“The café!” she yelled on the other side of the line.

“Oh! I don´t know” he answered and could feel her eyes rolling on the other side. He looked through the empty restaurant until he finally found the logo plaster on one of the windows. “I think it´s the Milky Highway. Uh…that´s kind cheesy right?”

“Lance, stay where you are!”

“What?” he asked. “What do you mean?”

“Just wait there!” she said again. “I´ll be there in a minute!”

“Be here? What do you mean?” he asked but the only response he got was the BEEP of a hanged call.

He made his way back to the booth were Veronica just had finish ordering. “So, what was it?” 

“I have no idea” his response as honest as his confusion. “She asked where I was and to wait here.”

“Do you think she has something to tell you?” Vero asked pretending to not be interested, though Lance knew his sister to well to believe her.

“No, I really don´t.” he confessed. “We had our goodbyes yesterday at her place and we said everything there” he remembered the night before as he had dinner with the Alter with tears in his eyes.

“We´ll whatever it is, I can´t promise will wait for her. I have some errands to run tomorrow.”

“Don´t worry about it” he said. “I´m sure it´s nothing”

“Sooo…” Veronica said trying to fill the silence. “Do you have any boy or girl in your life?” she asked with awkwardness.

“Rachetold you, didn´t she?” his voice flat as he didn´t doubt that the little bean had spill everything to his nosy older sister.

“I can´t revile my accomplice” a smirk formed on her face. Lance knew right away. “Either way, tell me…How´s he like?” she purred with curiosity.

He sighs. “You couldn´t wait until I opened up about it to you’”

“Nop!” she said excited not even trying to hide her thirst for gossip. “So, tell me all about him”

“Fine!” he said done. “Just don´t go crazy like you do”

“Crazy how?” she asked oblivious to her behavior.

He rolled his eyes. “Forget it” His sister could be very smart, but when it came to her, she accepted no criticism.

Instead he thought about Keith and a smile drew in his face without even noticing. “Well…I met him at school…” he started shyly as he felt his checks getting pink. “At first we really didn´t get along, but it was mainly my fault” he confessed. “I was kind of jealous, you know?”

“Why so?”

“Well, he was on the football team, and everybody like him, especially girls, he was all I ever wanted to be, and it annoyed me so much he had everything.” He explained remembering his anger for no reason when he saw him. “I made different bets and dare during class and he always won, so he became my rival” he chuckled at the memory. “I tried to avoid him, but we had a friend in common and thanks to another stupid dare of my part we stared hanging out more.”

“We went out with some friends a couple of times, but we really didn´t become friends until one day” he heard his sister fake gasp in anticipation. He rolled his eyes smiling and continue. “He found out that Lotor was still…kind of following me around…” he lowered his tone to not alarm his sister and quickly skipped to the next part. “And since his been there for me, walked me to the bus stop and took me home several times, even if I made some questionable decisions.”

An “Aww” escaped Veronica´s mouth as she kept listening to him.

“After that we paired our friend with his crush and he kind stopped hanging out with us, so we stared spending time alone so much more and I got to know him a lot better” he said as he remember all his lunch times at the rooftop where they would finish their homework together, or play dumb game on his phone or simply just talk for half an hour. “I realized how great, intelligent and brave he is, and I could help it”

“Those that mean you´re together?” she asked exited for her brother.

Another sigh escaped his body as his face twisted with remorse. “No” he confessed. “I fucked up, and now he doesn´t talk to me”

“What did you do then?” she said bluntly.

“I really don´t want to talk about it”

“Fine” she answered crossing her arms reluctantly. “You´ll tell me another day”

He nodded in agreement swearing inside to never tell her. Her constant need to know him only worked to drive him farther away.

“Anyway, how does he look like?” she asked trying to spark the conversation again.

Lance turned to look out the window in boredom. “We he was actually shorter than me, but he was defiantly stronger. He was pale and long black hair that he then cut it, and I hope that it wasn´t because I called him mullet every day.” He chuckled. “His eyes though, they were so captivating, they almost seemed purple…and his smile” he said dreamily as remember every part of him that he loved.

“Seems to me that he is very attractive” she commented.

“He is!” he responded immediately. “But he was also so nice, and smart, and cared so much about other.”

A soft smile appeared in his sister´s face “Sounds like you really like him”

“I do” his words escape his mouth without even thinking it. Still, he felt speechless as he popped his own bubble “…and that only means that´ll be hard to get over him”

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“I have, but he just keeps avoiding me”

“Well, just forget about him.” Her advice as flat as her chest.

“Woah, like I haven´t thought of that, Vero”

She rolled her eyes. “I´m serious, Lance.” she responded. “And you are lucky, because I can set you up with a couple of friends” she winked at him.

“Please don´t” he plead. “I really don´t want to and the last thing I need right now is my sister acting as my wingman”

“Come on. You´ll like them. I have this friend name Arthur that you´ll absolutely love, he is…” she kept talking but her voice became white noise on the background to him as he looked out the window to console himself.

Altea Academy was a great school with a lot of infrastructure, remarkable teachers, and prestigious titles. He considered himself so lucky to be able to attend, but still it felt so wrong. He hadn´t even put a foot on in and he already knew he didn´t belong. Instead he kept looking back to what he already had, a nice mediocre school with a good group of friends and a weird relationship with Keith.

He was sure that if he told anybody they would say he was crazy, but those last few months had been the best of his life, even with the Lotor´s encounters, and all thanks to his friends. He had finally found people that like him and accepted him for who he was. Now he was leaving the safety of that little family he had found, he felt like he didn´t even have the courage to tell them.

Katie, Shay, Romelle and Hunk will all wake up tomorrow to a long goodbye text, but he couldn´t wait to tell Keith, to at least come clean to him. Last time he checked he had leave him in seen, as expected. No matter how much he wished for it, Keith wouldn´t forgive him, and he had stared to accept that.

He sighs, looking out the window to the empty highway when in the corner of his eyes he saw a motorcycle approaching. _Uh…_ he thought. _It looks like Keith´s_. Soon the motorcycle pulled down at the end of the parking lot. As the driver came down, he looked more and more familiar. He took his helmet off and scan the place Lance was sure. He would recognize that mullet anywhere.

“KEITH!” he exclaimed as he suddenly banged the table.

“No! His name is Arthur!” Veronica responded annoyed. “Are you even listening?”

“It´s not about that, Vero!” he brushed her comment off. “That´s Keith!” he said as he franticly tried to get out of the booth. Once out he clumsily ran out of the café almost tripping with every tile of the floor. 

The cold wind of winter hit him hard, but it didn´t matter compared to what he was seeing. “KEITH!” he yelled hoping he would hear him from the other side of the parking lot. “IS THAT YOU?!”

“YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!” he yelled back as he stared walking.

“I DIDN´T KNOW HOW TO SAY IT!” he answered while he walked towards him to. “ESPECIALLY TO YOU!”

“IT´S NO EXCUSE!” he yelled back with anger as he got closer.

That comment made Lance snap. Had he really come down here to scold him on last time? I that case Lance had some things to say. “WELL IF YOU HAD COME TO THE ROOFTOP HOW I ASKED, WE WOULDN´T BE HERE!”

“I DIDN´T HAVE A PHONE!”

“THAT´S NO EXCUSE!” he barked stopping his feet on to the pavement with every step. “IT WAS YOUR PLACE BEFORE IT WAS OURS! BUT YOU LEFT IT AS YOU LEFT ME!”

“WHAT DID YOU EXPECTED ME TO DO?!” he asked with fury. “I WAS HURT, LANCE!”

“YOU SHOULD HAD GIVEN ME A CHANCE!” he yelled back almost with no need as they were already to talking distance.

“I´m giving it to you now! Or is it too late?!” his tone lower as their bodies were increasingly close.

He was now in front of him and he notice he was wearing a suit and tie that were now wrinkly and undone like his hair. “Kinda!”

They were now face to face and Keith looked up to him. His brows narrow in his forehead, and his body stiff like a rock, but his eyes were deep as always drowning him in them once again. “Lance, I´m sorry for the asshole. I been since the party. I´m sorry for what I said and the way I ignore you and for having to know that you were leaving to realize that…” he paused for a moment as his expression soften and his eyes kept drilling into his. “I like you…A lot.”

His heart stopped. Never in his life had he thought he would hear those words from his mouth, or anyone´s if he was honest. Now, they sounded sweater than in his dreams. “Keith” he whispers with only four words in his mind. “I like you too”

He leaned into him, as he placed his hands on his face. He had never felt so in touch with him and at the same time, so vulnerable. They were breathing the same cold air, lunging for the same thing. In that moment it didn´t matter what had happen yesterday or what would happen tomorrow. They were the only thing that was important.

He slowly closed his eyes with his. Their foreheads bumped and stayed together. He turned his face around to adjust to his, but before their lips could touch Keith whisper. “You forgot the ´a lot`”

A giggle escaped out of Lance´s smile with his pity comment. He opened his eyes to find him the closest they ever been. “A lot” his lips whisper just before he finally dived and kiss him.

It was undeniable a little bit heated as they both look to find something further than their lips. In the middle of it there was also tenderness that moved slowly to make sure that it lasted forever. He could feel his arms going around his neck as he lowers his to Keith´s hips to pull him closer to him. It should be obvious, but they never wanted to let go.

Sadly, their little eternity had to end as they both parted away leaving Lance lost in his soft expression. His checks were pink, his eyes watery, and his lips a little chapped, but he was nothing but cute in his eyes. “You know, mullet” he began with a smirk forming in his face. “You aren´t a great kisser”

“You really dare to say that?” a confident smiled painted in his face as he rolled with his joke.

“Yeah!” he giggles. “I bet I´m better than you!”

“Let´s go for a second round” he said as he teasingly pushed him closer from behind him. “Show me what you got, tiger”

He let out a small laugh with Keith´s new nick name as he coached a little to match him. It was fair to give him some reach to really show what he was made off.

Before their lips could reunited a hunk from a car interrupted them. It was followed by the female voice they both knew too well. “NOT INFRONT OF THE CHILD!” Katie said peeking her head out of the parking car next to Keith´s motorcycle.

They both broke into laughter, but Keith was the only one that could respond. “WHICH CHILD?!” he asked still wrapped in Lance´s arms. “THIS PLACE IS EMPTY!”

“Isn´t it obvious?!” she said getting out of the car. “ME!” she yelled with an exited smile.

“As if!” 

Behind her Allura and Romelle walked up to them holding hand. Lance´s smile was impossible to hide as he saw the perfect couple.

“Look what I brought to you!” Allura said as they both got near him. “And their more to come” and with her comment another car pulled to the parking lot. In a matter of second Shay and Hunk were already down of it.

“Lance!” Hunk yelled running to him to tackle him with a hug stealing him away from Keith. “Why didn´t you tell me you were leaving?!” he cried squeezing him tightly. “You´re my best friend, dude! You deserved a better goodbye!”

His words resonated in his head. Never had somebody called him that. The feeling of guilt grew bigger as he looked for a good excuse but found none. “I really didn´t know how to say it” he confessed as he ran out of air in his arms. “I really suck at goodbyes”

“Don´t say that, buddy!” he complained. “Any goodbye is better than no goodbye!”

“He´s right!” Katie complained. “Never do this to us again, Lance!” she scolded pointing her finger at him.

“Yes, Lance” Romelle agreed. “You may not know, but you´re a friend to us. You can be open to us with no problem” her French accent almost gone, but her properness would never dissipate.

“I think the same way” Shay said shyly. “Even, if weren´t that close”

Hunk slowly let him go as he heard his friend’s words. Once he felt his feet on the ground, he looked for Keith´s hand to feel safe. Without hesitation he took it and squeezed it to make him feel safe. He turned to look at him only to see a determine look in his face. He said no words, but clearly showed his support. He was there for him from now on. He looked back at everybody and realized that so were they.

“Well…If I´m being honest” he began unsure. “I´m not sure if I really want to go” he confessed. “It´s a great opportunity and all, but I really don´t want to lose what I already have”

“You won´t lose me” Keith said next to him griping strongly to his hand. “I promise”

“Me neither” Katie stated.

“Or me” Hunk continue.

“And it´s obvious that me too” Allura added.

“Or any of us Lance” Keith began again. “So, whatever you choose…” he took his other hand and turned him to face him. “Will be here for you”

Lance felt his eyes fill up with tears moved by his friend´s words. Never in his life had he felt so loved. Now everything made sense all his ups and downs in life were all worth it as they had led him to this…a second family.

“I-I” he struggled to find the words with his voice cracking. For a little second his mind scanned his friend´s outfits. Everyone was dress on fancy dresses and matching suits. “Wait…did you all left prom to come here?” he asked.

“Of course!” Keith said without thinking. “As soon as Allura told us!”

“Woah!” was only what he could say. “You shouldn´t have.”

“And letting you leave without a ´fair well`. Nop, never happening” Katie said her arms cross and hips popping. With that suit she was sassier than ever.

He looked wishful it at them. He regretted missing his prom to be packing boxes and driving to his new house.

“You can go” Veronica´s voice said from behind him reading his mind. “I´ll go back home and if you decided to leave will go after Christmas”

“You sure?” he asked her not believing her compassion.

She chuckled. “You have some nice friends, Lance.” she said with a sigh. “So, go have fun like it is the last time you´ll see them”

“Thank you, Vero” he said with a giant smile in his face. She might not be the best with words, but her intention was the one that moved him. “Now, let´s go guys!” he ordered with excitement in his voice.

“Wait, you´re not ready” Keith pointed out as he was dress in a blue baseball shirt and a raggedy pair of jeans. He quickly took his coat of and hold it so he could get in it. He slid his arms in and once on he was so sure it was too little for him. He turned around to receive various complement from his friends, but he could only hear Keith´s voice. “Now, you´re perfect”

“Great” he kissed his checks. “Now, let´s get going mullet!” he grabbed his hands and pulled him as he ran towards his motorcycle that he was egger to ride again. “I bet we get there first!” he yelled back at them as they both jump into the vehicle. He quickly saw his friends scattering into their cars between laughter and loud shoes steps.

Keith handed him his helmet and made sure he put it on before staring the motor. “Do you really need to bet on everything?” he asked smiling out of annoyance.

He chuckled with the question. “Well” he stared saying as he positioned himself behind Keith holding on to his hips. “Look where it´s gotten me”

“In that case” Keith said looking back at him through his shoulder. “I guess will have to win this one” in less off a second the motor started, and both drove off into the empty highway back to the city with their friends behind them.

Lance knew that night wasn´t going to last forever, that soon enough he would have to decision again, but in the moment, there was nothing more important than to enjoy it. Enjoy the night, the prom, his friends and finally Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hello.
> 
> This time I want to talk about you, and how much it means to me thet you read this far. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I can´t believe that someone read my story, and even made it all the way through. I can´t believe the loved that it´s received and I can´t believed that I get to relive this journey of my high school life through these characters and with you. So, thank you :,3 I hoped that I´ve made you as happy as you made me with every chapter each week. 
> 
> I don´t plan on making an epilogue, and I am a fan of open endings, because I hate when tings actually end. I like to believe that things go on and find my own way of completing the stories, because when you show something to the world it stops being yours, and it becomes everyone´s. So, make of this story your own too, and make every story yours. 
> 
> Ha, I´m kind of in tears writing this, so I guess it means more this time that I´m telling you that I love you, and I hope to read you on another story, be it mine or yours. :3

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was kind of weak and lance kind of an ass, but just wait for the next ones, ´cause lemme tell you, it gets better ;3
> 
> If I´m honest Klance has such a special place in my heart. For me they will always be canon :”3
> 
> Read you next chapter uwu.


End file.
